Princess Finale
by Raza Stanza
Summary: My ending and my explanation to some of the questions in the Princess Resurrection continuity. Takes place 2 years after Ch. 70 in the Manga. What if Hime and Sylvia had one last battle for the throne? Who would win? What spoils would go to the victor and what kind of victory would it be? Brace yourselves folks, winning isn't everything... as Hime and Hiro will soon find out...
1. Chapter 1: The Last Of All My Enemies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Princess Resurrection. I'm just a fan; a fan is all I am, a very poor fan who will not profit from this work in any way. So don't sue me okay? Thanks and enjoy the show!

**Author Note:** Hello all! Raza here and welcome to the official release of my second fanfiction! Hooray! (Long time coming no?) But before we get to the story, let me just start things off with a few notes. First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for the huge success that was Princess Jealousy! Seriously guys! The reviews have been phenomenal, the feedback has been invaluable and honestly, it was all just a great start for me as a fanfiction author! So thank you all so very much *takes a bow*! Okay, now that that's out of the way, let me just talk a little about this story. The story is set 2 years into the future although I only acknowledge events up to about Ch. 70 in the manga. That just makes it easier on me. Furthermore, my intention with this story was to try and work out a continuity for Princess Resurrection since there's a lot of unanswered questions floating around, and while I love the OVA and the anime was pretty good too—though the manga is the best in my opinion—nothing really explains much. So here's my interpretation of the Princess Resurrection lore and what better way to explain everything than to end the series! It actually works out quite well since the manga is supposedly ending in 2013. So this is my ending as well as my explanations. Tell me what you guys think and as always don't forget to review/comment/follow! Thanks guys! Enjoy!

* * *

**Princess Finale:**

**By: Raza Stanza**

**Chapter One: The Last of All My Enemies:**

* * *

It was all over. The last sword thrust and slash were the final say in a long awaited decision, and then it was all over.

Hime, the second royal princess of the monster realm, loved by all, feared by all, lay face down in a pool of** blood…**

Hiro was a few feet away though he wasn't any better… His left arm was cut almost clean through leaving exposed tendon while a giant axe lay set in place slammed deep into his right shoulder blade. To say that there was a lot of blood would be like saying the ocean was a stream as Hiro's usual white polo t-shirt was soaked in crimson with bits of ripped up cloth clinging to bits of ripped up skin, and there was no smoke or regeneration. No movement or whisper. No signs of life… Only signs of death…

Riza was there too but she got the worst of it.

Well of course she did…

Her arms were transformed into her werewolf claws but they were bloody, a few fragile fingers bent back broken, her mouth slacked off ajar dripping a mix of saliva and blood down her face while a few deep cuts lacerated what was left of her body… A lone silver dagger was the final act of defeat pinning her as it pierced through her chest cracking deep into the marble tiled ground below…

Reiri now was the farthest away. She hung high up stapled to the wall, her entire body dangling from her left hand, a white ash stake refusing to let her wrist go allowing for a healthy stream of blood to roll down her arm drenching what was left of her school uniform, the bottom skirt of which was ripped up leaving her panties partially exposed. Her hair was down too covering her eyes and blood dripped down the tip of her nose stemming from some invisible head injury.

And last but not least no matter her size, Flandre stood as the only one left standing. She didn't move nor did she 'fuga', her maid outfit was torn up leaving rust colored blood prints from the splatters of the foes she slew. Her face was scratched as well, scratched and scarred, the right side had the epidermis peeled back exposing the camera circuitry of her eyes, a few quick sparks escaped from the wound and a delicate flash flickered behind a dull gray lens threatening to go out…

And for what easily could have been an eternity, there was no sound or change in the room. All lay buried in their respective graves, all lay defeated in their final tragic resting spots, and all that mourned their passing was the faint orange hue of the weeping evening Sun…

But it was not the end…

"Francesca the door!"

"Fuga!"

And just like that, with a thunderous crash, the lobby door exploded from its hinges and there in the shattered doorframe, through the dust and smoke and gloom of the hour, in walked a maid.

And she was one hell of a sight to behold, dressed as she was in a ripped up apron and a bloody black-laced dress hinting at the battlefield she'd walked through to get there… Not to mention she was tall, very tall and also very thin, not at all like Flandre—the only other maid in the room. And there was a great porcelain-like beauty to her as well as she wore her short black hair tied or rather "bolted" back on both sides, she simply glowed immaculately despite the globs of dirt and blood she carried on her face, the contrast so great, it was as if her skin and her hair and her body were all designed to be perfect and damn near was, able to reflect the sun and gentle the wind.

"Fuga?" She called once more. She took her first steps into the lobby room looking around as if she could see perfectly despite the dust and glare kicked up by her entrance… but even so… even as she looked around, evidently seeing everything clearly, her eyes widened behind her oval spectacles, perhaps the closest thing to surprise she'd ever show, she looked around once and then again and perhaps even once more as if unable to comprehend the sheer amount of blood she must have seen…

Were it that she had a little more time to process…

"Francesca!" Called a voice jolting the tall maid to extend her hand blocking the way of a small albeit pretty young girl as she walked into the lobby with a giant panda by her side.

This girl now was noble by birth, that much was certain as she carried herself high with dignity even as she buckled underneath the haze of dust, that no matter what she did, she like her sister, and perhaps the rest of her family, were royal, regal in all their actions. But that wasn't the whole story for she was still her own person, unique even by royal standards, tomboyish and overly eager, childish and yet somehow mature, all of this was summed up perfectly by the one name she was known by, Sherwood, the third and youngest Princess of the Monster Realm.

Though, as she continuously pointed out… to Hiro mostly… and anyone else who cared to listen, she'd grown quite a bit and to be fair she had. She had indeed grown during the two long years she'd spent being a part of her family's civil war. Granted, she was still the shortest out of Hime and the gang and she was still technically a child, but indeed she, Sherwood, was starting to take on the shape of a young maiden, finally passing through the stage where girls stop being cute and start becoming beautiful—a coming of age—a happy one, and perhaps the only happy thing in the world in that moment…

"Onee-sama where are you?" Sherwood called as she waved away the last bit of dust and despite better judgment, moved Francesca's hand from her way. She didn't make it very far… In fact, she didn't make it past the first step…

_W-what is this…?_

She asked meekly as she looked around the room. She blinked several times but the images in front of her refused to change… no rather they got worse… the haze of dust that may or may not have distorted her vision finally subsided and the room and all its evil slid clearly into focus…

_**What. Is. This…?**_

She asked again in disbelief as she looked from one body to the other, paralyzed in shock…

Francesca on the other hand had already moved forward, going up to each body in a systematic way, kneeling sometimes or giving a passing glance, each time she said the same exact thing in the same exact way. "Fuga… Fuga… Fuga…" As if she were scanning for life but continuously found _none…_ She eventually stopped at Flandre and there she did her best for the bite-sized maid but even that proved hopeless as the light that had been flickering in Flandre's eyes went completely out… as if a summarizing metaphor to all that had happened…

_They were all "Fuga…"_

_They were all dead…_

"Riza…Reiri… Flandre… Hiro…" Sherwood said hushed and then her eyes fell on the one thing she feared most.

_O… O… Onee-sama…_

She said the words but she didn't believe them… how could she? And so came the denial…

She had to go check. Yes, Yes! That's right. She had to go check and yet she found it impossible to do for even she, Princess Sherwood, was unable to take another step further into that ghastly room… because even after all the horror the war had wrought, even after all the terrible and ghastly sights she had seen with Hime, none of that was more terrifying, more debilitating, more cruel than seeing her sister, seeing her friends, dismembered and butchered… the wounds on their bodies only vaguely hinting at the screams they must have made when receiving such blows, and the cracks that covered the walls like craters from mini meteors only barely hinting at the sheer force used to create them, and the smell… it would take a lot of blood to accurately recreate the stench of murder that clung to the floors of that lobby—that no amount of cleaning or reconstruction would ever remove the tainted intent of killing that now made its home in the darkness of that hour.

_That's_ what was in front of her. _That's_ what she had to face. _That's_ where Sherwood found her sister…

And while it wasn't like her to become this upset—she'd long since prepared for the worst case scenario, for herself and her sister—to come so close and yet to end up so far here at the end of all things… like tripping right before the finish line…or seeing the one thing you prayed against your whole life happen anyway… it was frustrating… it was horrifying… it was **spirit-breaking**…

And yet she was moving toward it, like seeing sharks in the sea and then diving in anyway, perhaps involuntary or unconsciously, she was moving into the room. Her legs knew she had to go see but her heart knew her mind didn't want to. And so of course her body was confused as it resisted each step she took wobbling nauseously toward her sister's corpse. And soon she was right in front of it and she didn't say another word.

_Get up… _Sherwood didn't know if she thought that or if she said it, but it was the only thing that came to mind.

_Get up…_ She went again…

_Please…_

_Onee-sama…_

_Get._

_Up._

**The body didn't move.**

**Sherwood fell to her knees.**

She wanted to shake her sister, wake her up somehow, as if she were only sleeping but as she reached forth her timid hand she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her sister, her beautiful, strong, elegant sister was face down in blood, so drenched her dress was more red than it ever was black… even her sword was completely covered in blood, the handle drenched demonstrating how hard she had gripped it and how furiously she had swung… and her hair, her lovely flowing gold-spun hair was soaked beyond comprehension with soggy clumps ripped out, scattered all around with what appeared to be tiny bits of bone fragments mixed in…

"It couldn't have ended here…" Sherwood finally spoke, her voice breaking under the sum of the truth… "She… she wouldn't… not like this…" Francesca as if finally realizing the sheer overwhelming horror of the room walked over from Flandre and put her hand on Sherwood's shoulder but the young princess just slapped it away. "Leave me alone! I… I don't believe it…"

_Onee-sama…_

_Don't leave me…_

_Please…_

* * *

_Yesterday, Hime's lobby…_

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama!" Sherwood cried as she exploded into the mansion's lobby pushing her way past the door... and Riza—much to the werewolf's chagrin.

"… I'm right here Sherwood. There's no need to shout." Hime said walking down the stairs with Flandre at her side.

"Of course there's reason to shout! Haven't you heard the news?" Sherwood screamed even louder, practically filling the mansion with her voice. "DAMN! To think they haven't gotten here yet!"

"Oh my… who?" Yawned a seductive albeit tired voice as Reiri walked into the lobby rubbing her sleepy eyes.

But right as Sherwood was about to start yelling again, as if to answer all questions and explain all matters, a knocking sound came from the front door and there standing right outside the open-frame was a company of no less than 15 soldiers, their outfits elegant and regal, as if they served the greatest kingdom ever to grace the Earth.

_The royal guard?_ Reiri thought taken aback as an uneasy feeling crept over the lobby.

"Oh hell no! Not you guys again!" Riza snarled as she jumped back from the door into a fighting stance. "Don't tell me you're here to try and arrest Hime again!?"

"Peace Riza…" Hime said quietly and yet it was more than enough to silence the room… "These are no ordinary royals… they are emissaries, messengers of the war…"

"A thousand pardons you're highnesses…" The captain of the guard called as he fell to one knee and the company behind him did the same, all in unison. And it was… truly a sight to behold. That is the magnificence of his dignity and the magnificence of his strength, to profess his respect to one more than worthy, all the while his company did the same and Hime just stood there indifferently albeit ceremoniously, it was the perfect image of king and subject, and the captain himself was sturdy, built into his uniform which glistened high under the sun, the fine silk sewn and tailored to his fit that no human man could recreate, only his head remained uncovered by the magnificence of his uniform, and he appeared before them all as a giant with an elk like head.

"At ease…" Hime said as she nodded in acknowledgment. "So tell me… Captain… Is my brother dead?"

There was icy nip to that, a cold sort of indifference. Hime spared no effort dressing up her point with formality or subtly, she was as direct and as precise as ever. Though perhaps, hidden deep within, there was also some sorrow…and the room went silent as everyone looked on at her as she in turn looked on at the captain.

"… Yes… _all of them_…"

_BANG._

"Princes Gilliam, Fuhito… and… _Emil_… have all met their end… C-congratulations…" The captain stuttered on that last part… it was a… _custom_ to say that…"congratulations" after delivering such news… as if it was a victory in it of itself… it never felt right…

"Oujo-sama! I—Oh…" Sawawa said bumbling into the room but even she, the clueless albeit well-meaning wonder silenced herself as she saw the serious looks on everyone's faces…

"The full report based on all we know is detailed herein." The captain said as he handed over the rather dense file to Flandre. "I'll take my leave." And that was that. The captain turned on his heel as did his men and that was that, all just done to business… and yet, as he made to leave, as if he couldn't help but feel the need, he turned once more and bowed deeply. "Good luck your highnesses. May fortune favor you both." And with that the captain was off, rounding with his men, they went off and they were gone… disappearing from the human world in the blink of an eye…

"Onee-sama…" Sherwood finally said after a few silent seconds ticked by, everyone at a standstill realizing what the news _truly_ meant. "We need to talk…"

And yet, even despite the severity of the news, even despite knowing exactly what it all meant, Hime just stood there, proud and dignified, as always, undimmed in her glory even before the breaking of the world, she just closed her eyes indifferently giving a subtle sigh before she finally turned to walk back up the stairs. "Sawawa…" She called. "Bring up some more tea."

"Of course Oujo-sama!"

"I have a feeling this might take a while…"

"Yo Hime!" Riza called after her prompting Hime to give a what-is-it-now kind of look. "Well… Um… What do you want me and Reiri to do?"

"Hmpf… I don't know. Do whatever it is you two usually do."

"Tsst! Hime!"

"Fufu… I'll bring you both up to speed later." And just like that Hime and Sherwood disappeared up the mansion's stairs with their respective maids following right behind them.

"Geazz!" Riza said scratching her head as she turned to look at Reiri who in turn just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

"Onee-sama…" Sherwood said quietly as she walked into the dining room with Francesca at her side. She took her usual seat to the right of Hime who had already sat down and started drinking tea.

"What is it Sherwood?"

"It's just that… you seem so…unsurprised by everything… Did you… did you know that this was going to happen?"

"Of course not."

"Then why?"

"Calm yourself Sherwood. I just had a feeling." Hime said still sipping her tea nonchalantly. "Our brother had already made it clear he planned to attack Fuhito… yes? It wasn't a secret or anything… I had my own reservations about the idea but Gilliam was always stubborn… As for Emil, both you and I knew he wasn't really dead… he mentioned in his appearance to us before that he was having trouble maintaining himself in this 'time period'… as it so happens that worked out perfectly as he was able to stay 'dead' while working on whatever it is he was planning. Based on how things turned out… he was after Fuhito… and Gilliam was the spark that ignited the powder keg… the only real shock then was the two years it took for Gilliam to strike…"

"… I… I guess…" Sherwood said as she looked down at her lap trying to follow Hime's omnipotent logic… "But… but even so…I mean Fuhito didn't make a move either…"

"That's not odd at all…"

"Eh?"

"… Fuhito was destroyed in one of his battles and that cost him the throne… he may have come back… he may have gotten stronger… he may even have become immortal…

_But…_

He was **not** a complete Phoenix. He was probably waiting for some opportunity. Perhaps even win the war without having to actually fight… It's only been two years since his arrival… compared to how long he's waited to be resurrected… a few years figuring out a completely safe way of winning… that'd be inconsequential. He had no blood warriors, no support especially after we wiped out Dunken's mansion and facilities… any conflict he was getting involved in was going to be fought by himself. Sure he challenged us face to face but then why not just kill us right there? He had many opportunities to kill us… and our siblings but he didn't… that's because even Fuhito, the strongest of the royals, needed a plan… because even he must have had some weakness… and rather fall to the same trap he fell in before, he opted to fight conservatively."

"… And now he's gone…"

"Yes."

"You aren't going to look at the report then?"

"I can image what it says…"

"Hmmm…" Sherwood sighed as she reached forth her timid hand. She hesitated for a moment but then she finally mustered herself picking up the dense file and opening it upon her lap.

After a few minutes of reading, she had to stop. She felt like she had read some religious doctrine, that god's had fought upon the day, the sheer magnificence of the destruction detailed… and the power of both Emile and Fuhito which threatened to swallow the world, despite what Hime said, it was impossible to image how something like that could fear the word _weakness_… and so, regardless of how pointless or past the fact, Sherwood finally asked the one question she'd long since meant to ask, "O-onee-sama… w-what did _we_ plan to do if Fuhito attacked us?"

"…"

"We never talked about a strategy… or a way to counterattack… which was careless of us but… what could we even have done? From this report… Fuhito was… I mean if Emil or Gilliam didn't intervene… _What did you have in mind_?"

"Does it matter… Sherwood…?"

"…I… I guess not…"

"…If we were attacked by Fuhito… I would have simply done my best to ward off his assault…" And with that Hime reached for her cup of tea and sipped it quietly… Sherwood though continued to stare… as if she was waiting for something more… a better explanation, some sort of hope or reassurance… none ever came…"

"That's it?" She finally whispered… "That's was our plan all along?"

"Fufu… yes…"

"Are… Are you kidding?"

"Hmpf. To be fair… If Fuhito really did attack us… I would've transformed into my royal form…"

"'Royal form?' You mean the form you took during your possession? H-how? Do you know how to control it? For how long you can maintain it? How powerful you are while in it?"

"Relax Sherwood I have no answers for you…"

"WHAT?"

"I don't know the answer to any of those questions… but I **do** know I had no intention of dying… and when I was in an absolutely hopeless situation, when I was just about to die… I entered that form… like I had so much power all of a sudden simply because **I willed to live**, and I could feel the world creaking underneath me… Fuhito used something like that… those purifying flames… he said I taught him how to use it…and Emil as well…"

"Wait… let me get this straight. So you mean to say you bet our entire battle with Fuhito on _chance_… The chance that you would somehow transform into this… pseudo-phoenix form… a form we have no information on, that may or may not be the same form Emil was in, or Fuhito himself, a form that could have serious consequences on your own body, you mean to tell me, that was your… no… _our_ only strategy for dealing with Fuhito? Knowing that the probability of transformation would be next to impossible?"

But even as Sherwood finished her grand analysis, for it was perfect and it was unfortunately accurate, Hime didn't say a word. She just sipped her tea silently with her eyes closed like nothing had happened and Sherwood knew then to drop the topic…

It was just like Hime, that plan, and furthermore that stone-wall silence, like a switch she'd turn on or off whenever a conversation didn't suit her or she simply didn't care to respond, that stone-walled silence that could shut anyone up… it hadn't changed… and indeed Hime herself hadn't changed much over the last two years… I mean for one it'd be impossible to image how she could become any more beautiful… though to be fair, she did undergo one physical change. Her… um… _bosom_ had grown a bit—though it certainly was no Sawawa or Sylvia! And truth be told that was probably a good thing…

She did however change in one other way. She became a little more… _expressive_… that is to say, Hime was slowly starting to show her feelings, in her words, in her tone, even now she was being exceptionally vocal as she shared her thoughts and plans with her sister—she was always direct but now she was forthcoming—emotionally—letting down her guard, opening up to the people who knew her best… Yes… Hime was becoming prone to moments like this where she didn't speak her mind but rather she spoke her heart, and though she'd never admit it, Hime the famed ice princess was indeed beginning to thaw… and just in time for the ending of the world…

"…Anyway…" Sherwood finally said clearing her throat still in disbelief. "We need to think of a _good_ plan now that it's just us and Sylvia…" At this Sherwood realized the atmosphere of the room suddenly got really chilly—just as expected… she was reaching into taboo topic now but she didn't stop… this was important… "Onee-sama…" Her eyes met with Hime's. "We need to think about attacking Sylvia… we need to think about making the first strike…"

_Silence_…

"Look I know you and our sister have history but we can't wait for her to gather anymore strength… our war has been on a two year hiatus with Fuhito looming over our shoulders and surely she must have been planning something… Onee-sama… I know you know what I'm saying… Sylvia isn't Fuhito. But she's still a very great threat… we need to end this war… **now**… you know this don't you?"

Silence… that's all Sherwood heard, silence as it once again claimed the room but this time Hime nodded, she actually nodded, acknowledging Sherwood and all that she had said, it was simple and perhaps even half-hearted, but Hime agreed and Sherwood sighed lightly smiling in her head. That was half the battle, getting Hime to take her seriously… though it was also kind of scary… that Hime was actually taking something seriously… it was really the final gambit and everyone knew it, even Hime despite her indifference and her own personal feelings, she knew Sylvia had to be taken done, if not for the throne, simply for survival. "Now then…" Sherwood called clearing her throat. "I know you told Riza and Reiri that you were going to fill them in later but Hiro really should be here for this… where is he anyway?"

But just as she asked that question, as if on cue, a familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

"Hey Riza Reiri! What are you guys doing by the dining room door? Where's Hime?"

"AH! HIRO! SHUT IT!"

"Hiro SHHHHH!"

"WAHH!" Squealed the voice as the outside of the dining room suddenly rumbled with life.

"Hiro…" Hime called calmly. "Get in here."

"R-right!" Called the voice meekly as the dining room door finally opened and in walked Hiro Hiyorimi with several scratches or rather claw marks newly tattooed across his face. "P-princess Sherwood…" Hiro bowed weakly as his eyes spun in their sockets… to which the young princess smiled warmly but then her smile quickly vanished…as if the comical presence of his arrival had only lightened the mood, and now the tension once again solidified…

"Hiro…" Hime called his name again, carrying only the slightest tang of urgency, enough though that Hiro knew something was wrong… "**We're going to attack Sylvia tomorrow…**"

And for a second, Hiro just stared at her, blank faced and vacant minded, back at his beautiful princess, as if he didn't quite hear the words she had said… But Hime stared solemnly back, waiting for his mind to catch up, the words she had spoken self-proceeding such that repetition was unnecessary, "What has happened?" was all Hiro could ask…

"Gilliam and Emil niisama… and Fuhito as well have been killed." Sherwood cut in. "It's just me, Onee-sama… and Sylvia left in the war now…"

Once again, Hiro couldn't quite understand the words being spoken to him or rather it wasn't that he couldn't understand, he just wasn't ready for them, like running into a brick wall even after seeing it ahead of time but still feeling the shock and the impact. He did his best to shrug off that feeling, now wasn't the time, and so he went standing high at attention as he stood before both Hime and Sherwood. And he was splendid to look upon in that moment, devoted as he was, indeed Hiro had changed the most out of everyone there and the two years of relative peace had brought out the man in him as he stood a few inches towering over Hime. Yes. Hiro had become quite the young man, and not just physically, his body becoming leaner and toner bring out his handsome qualities, he'd also gained a fair bit of wit, able to think logically and perform competently in battle. He was still as clueless as ever, perhaps due to being human, there were just things he could never understand about the monster world, like now, hearing deaths in a war, to just accept it without explanation was impossible but he knew enough to know that this was the greatest moment of the war…the final battle… and Sylvia was the last enemy to be destroyed… and so with a strong resolve he'd grown to be known for he spoke… "What would you have me do Hime?" Hiro stared unwaveringly at his master, his eyes completely changed into their yellow silted blood warrior form. Hime and Sherwood couldn't help but smile as they watched those eyes…

"Fufu… we'll be marching on Sylvia's mansion tomorrow."

"A direct assault?"

"Fufu… you disapprove… my blood warrior?"

"Not at all."

"Fufu…and you Sherwood?"

"Need you ask Onee-sama!"

"Good… We're marching in blind and besides her two blood warriors, Mikasa and Madeleine, and her android Francette… I don't know what else our older sister will have up her sleeve… Tomorrow… everything will become clear…"

"Hmm. " Sherwood sighed in confidence. "Well then Onee-sama… I've got to go make some preparations… Hiro. I'll be counting on you as well…fufu…"

"I won't let you done… Princess Sherwood." Hiro smiled bowing, and just like that Sherwood and Francesca disappeared from the dining room and out the front mansion's door… and that was that… that was their plan. It wasn't anything flashy or grand as Hiro would have thought, walking in through the front door, in fact it sounded kind of silly, but with Hime and Sherwood fighting side by side and he too would be fighting right alongside them, there was a great hope that now blossomed in their weary hearts, a great hope and **kingly** spirit, that charging head first into death or glory, this was the greatest plan of all—for it suited royalty, it suited them all just fine. But despite this feeling, despite their conviction, as Hiro turned his attention back toward Hime, he couldn't help but notice she was acting strange. She had gotten out of her seat and left her tea behind, tilting her head away, her eyes distantly staring out the window… like she was holding in a great burden. He was about to call out her name when finally she spoke answering all of his questions with a single phrase.

"For good or for ill…" she whispered just loud enough for Hiro to hear her as she watched her sister leave from the dining room window. "Tomorrow we end the war…"

And with that Hiro understood everything. It was a soft statement, what Hime had said and yet it was the world. All the troubles now she laid bare that'd she'd only vaguely expressed, still too indifferent to be completely honest with herself…

"Then let's end it." Hiro said suddenly as Hime turned around to see him standing right behind her. He was smiling that same smile, the one he gave whenever someone asked if he would gladly die for her. _Always_… that was the answer, and even after two years, that stupid little smile, that stupid silly selfless little smile hadn't changed a bit nor had the answer. _Always_… And yet he had, what a splendid man Hiro had become, what a splendid blood warrior, such that his great nature had even gone so far as to force itself upon Hime's notice. And she did notice. _Always_… He would always be by her side. He would always be her Hiro. And to be fair… she chuckled lightly causing him to give a questioning look. She would always be his… she would always be _his_ Hime… "Yes. And after we are done I'm going to have Sawawa make us some tea."

_Just like always… _

The world was filled with promises that always ended in "always…"

And Hiro couldn't help but smile. That was the punch-line, that was the give-away… what Hime had said, the meaning behind it. As if defeating Sylvia was just another chore, despite her own feelings on the matter or the fact that a great war was coming to an end, certainly all these meant more but here she was back again, as nonchalant as ever, perhaps due to her impulsiveness, professing to Hiro that things were going to be the same after they'd won even though things wouldn't… never mind whether or not they'd actually win. Their happy albeit abnormal life together with everyone would continue as sure as Sawawa's cup of tea that she brewed daily…

**It was a lie… **

Of course…

But Hiro and Hime took comfort from it… it was a better way of being in denial. And tomorrow all that would matter was war… so they stole time… yes… they stole time, believing in the miracles they bought perhaps the closest thing to praying either of them would ever do… they would see each other on the other side… and they would be together… as a family… and maybe this time… as something more…hopefully… because if everyone believes a lie… then who's to say it's not the truth?

_Hiro…_

_Hime…_

God… she was something else. She never stopped stunning him, the sheer magnificence in her eyes, in her beauty, oh sure she still rarely showed any emotion and to be quite frank she was kind of scary to maintain eye contact with—even after two years, but even so, even still, in the end these were all just different aspects of what made Hime… Hime… and Hiro loved that. Aye, yes, he _loved_ that. And what tenderness she had gained, for even though Hiro was still pretty clueless despite all his growth, even Hiro could see a great light in Hime's eyes, as if her emotions were bubbling up at the seams. Her voice remained toneless but her body language said it all just like so many times before—as their fondness for one another grew so too did her emotion. How whenever he came into the dining room to talk to her after school—about nothing in particular, she would just sip her tea quickly prompting him to pour her more, as if to keep him busy so he wouldn't have to leave. And her way of asking questions right as Hiro ran out of things to say whereas she normally would remain silently waiting till the stone-wall silence ended the conversation, all that and more told Hiro all he needed to know.

And he half wondered if it was appropriate to embrace her, god knows how much he wanted too, not to mention that he and Hime had definitely become more… intimate—by her standards of course… but that was still progress and yet there was always something holding them back, something that lagged behind stopping them from calling out to one another, perhaps the words, the feelings, the unspoken things always on the tip of their tongues but always withheld. Perhaps due to the war. _Yes. That's it…_ Hiro thought. _Tomorrow the war will end… and I'll embrace Hime… _that was a promise he made to himself as he looked upon the woman he loved and watched her looking back in the same way, like two partners who had absolute faith in the other…

For better or for worse, the world was now in motion and tomorrow would be the end… and both Hiro and Hime would be standing side by side ready to meet whatever fate that entailed for that was their fate as well… the one they choose, to be by each other's side, even now, here at the end of all things…

_Hiro…_

_Hime…_

Their names were on each other's minds even as they all lay awake that anxious, final night…

* * *

_Present day…_

Sherwood was hunched over her sister, her head downcast as her back blocked the light from the sun. Shadow hid her face but her words said it all… "Onee-sama please…" They were fragile… like sticks that snapped before the hollow wind… a pleading begging prayer that would never be answered.

"Onee-sama please…" Sherwood said again this time with tears in her eyes as she finally became overwhelmed, begging her sister's corpse to come back to life. It quickly became rather painful to watch as Sherwood gasped hysterically at the air trying to breathe as she hyperventilated all the while Francesca just gripped her shoulders tightly not knowing what else to do or what else to say… and few men or women could stomach the sight of such misery for there was only misery in that moment as Sherwood slumped down to her lowest point finally realizing the entire truth. The truth that **all of her siblings were dead and she was the victor…** she was going to become king… and that was victory… a sick joke that quickly became a terrible one because it was all true…that was justification, that was righteous declaration for the two years of war and horror and suffering she along with Hime endured…never in a million years did Sherwood think she'd ever win… never in a million years did she think she'd never want to…

And just when time and fact and cruelty all seemed blended into one, when all hope seemed despised and lost, when the war was just about reaching its pitiful, miserable end…

There was a sound.

That's right… a sound… fragile… but there… a sound. And it was small, not big… and it was soft, beautiful, impassive… female… it was a voice… that's right, a voice, one that could shatter the heavens and make you believe in god for there was no sound as sweet or as powerful as that one very specific voice that filled the room, answering all questions with a single word, a name.

"… Sherwood…"

_Onee-sama... you're… you're alive?_

_Yes… Sherwood… _

_**I am…**_

* * *

**NEXT TIME:** Hime is alive! Oh my god she's alive! Shocking I know! Princess Lillianne finally awakes and finds herself staring across a battlefield! Find out what happened during Gilliam's battle with Fuhito and Hime's battle with Sylvia as the Phoenixes descend to make their official decision known in a **two chapter double-feature release!** Brace yourselves folks as Hime and Sherwood realize that there's no such thing as a perfect victory…. And happened to Hiro and the rest of the gang? All that and more next time on Princess Finale!

**End Note:** Alright folks so this chapter felt a little uneventful… Geazz that's what I said about the first chapter of Princess Jealousy! (Déjà vu much?) But honestly, I felt it more here with this chapter. I guess I really didn't think this story was going to be as ambitious as it turned out to be… I'm burnt out just writing the rough drafts! But don't worry! I will finish this story though again it might take some time and for that I apologize. I know especially since it took me basically another two months to deliver you this story—though to be fair that was because of college and my studies and what not. Furthermore, I know I should have offered a little more… _meat_ in this chapter. Think of this though as the set up, the intro, the prologue. The real story I'd say starts around chapter 2 to chapter 3 but I couldn't just drop you in the middle of the world and scenario I envisioned, so if this started off slow, I apologize for that and I hope at the very least it was entertaining to read and a little tense—rattling you guys up for more! Oh and on that note, here's a tentative schedule of my upcoming works:

Princess Finale (4-5 chapters)—current story

Princess Resurrection One-shot

Princess Resurrection Mature Story (4-5 chapters)

Princess Resurrection Spin-off (+5 chapters)—huge project, original plot, original characters, rooted in Princess Resurrection Universe.

These are a list of upcoming works before I move on to other animes or for a little while. I have a ton of other projects in the works—some of them school related others just original works… more on that in the future. If you want more information on those or the stories I listed above don't hesitate to ask! I enjoy discussing my work very much! Anyway, before I get carried away with that, tell me what you guys think of this story—this first chapter, if you liked it, if you hated it, if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, and what not you guys know the drill, leave a review and as always PM's are more than welcome. Thanks guys! Couldn't do any of this without you! Raza out! Oh and one more thing… Happy 2013! WOO-HOO!


	2. One-Shot: At the Summit of the World

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to keep saying it? *Sigh* Fine… I don't own Princess Resurrection! Wish I did but I don't! Please support the official release. And don't sue me—special emphasis on that last part!

**Author Note:** Hello all! Raza here! Let's get right down to business! I promised you guys a double feature at the end of chapter one…and I, Raza, regardless of my competency when it comes to due dates, do not lie (about things other than due dates ;)) and so here it is, my first ever double feature, chapter's 1.5 and 2 of Princess Finale! YAY! Now, as I mentioned before, chapter 1.5 is kind of a side story. This is what was happening before the events of Princess Finale, like two days before Hime's assault on Sylvia. I originally wanted to include this chapter with chapter 1 but then I felt like it was too disconnected and now that I finished writing it, it definitely feels like it's own one-shot. Even so, I didn't want to just leave this bit of the story untold. I mean how lame is it for important people to die in a story and then you never know what happened to them?! I know a few books and movies and shows, hell even video games that do that now and I hate it… I hate it… I absolutely _hate_ it… so here you guys go, enjoy this little… _tea break_ if you will before chapter 2 which picks up right after the events of chapter 1. Enjoy! Oh and yes, see the end of chapter 2 for my end note! Enjoy the double-feature guys!

* * *

**Chapter 1.5: At the Summit of the World:**

* * *

4:45…

The time was 4:45 when Gilliam sighed impatiently and stared into his pocket watch.

_Still not time eh?_ He thought moodily as he growled underneath his breath and shoved his watch back into his pocket. He knew he shouldn't let it get to him… of course he knew… but like the little things you know you shouldn't get annoyed at, they're the ones that drive you the craziest and indeed that was more than true as Gilliam gave a low sigh and crossed his arms uncomfortably, and then, with a frown that could been seen a mile away, he just sat silently on an old war-scarred rock with his feet apart and his sword and sheathe to his side.

And for a time he just stayed like that… like a statue, unmoving, among the many rocks and boulders, mauled and overgrown, he sat on top them all up upon the greatest mountain ever to grace the Earth, he towered like the King he believed himself to be across the land upon his throne made by God.

And it was indeed something special to see, that mountain, something sinister with its many sharp and jagged edges shaped and molded as if by fire, it reached high into the heavens past the throat of the world perhaps closer to in between the eyes, and it was simply a fine place for a king to be… sitting, towering at the summit of the world… that if you were at the base and tried to bend your head and look straight up… you still wouldn't see the top—like you couldn't comprehend the glory. And then, as if to compliment the picture because the mountain throne itself wasn't enough, miles below and miles in front, there lay an empty wasteland with nothing but scorched sand, sand and railway steel, and worms and death… and a few lesser mountains dotted off into the skyline…and Gilliam simply waited above it all, he waited and waited, he waited…

"Fuga…" called a voice and then out of nowhere a rather slender man with blonde hair in a butler suit appeared…

"Mark II…" Gilliam spoke calmly… "Are all the preparations in order?"

"Fuga…" the butler replied bowing deeply.

"Good." And just like that Gilliam got up and walked to the edge of the mountain side.

"It's beautiful is it not?" He said as he stared off into the distance.

"Fuga…"

"Ah yes I forgot… Android's don't have visual preferences do they? But it is beautiful… It is…" Gilliam smiled bitterly as he stared off across the desert and there marooned safely perhaps even tauntingly upon the aurora glazed horizon, there stood a castle… a _mountainous_ castle the likes never before seen. A castle with many tall tips and spires that reached up toward the heavens and perhaps even scraped past the chin of God… it may even have been as tall as the mountain Gilliam stood upon… but there was something else… something magnificent about this castle… _truly magnificent_… with its large size and wonderful architecture that could be seen a universe away, and the effervescent glow that somehow naturally irradiated off the marble or the diamond from which it's perfect walls were crafted, and that if heaven and perfection could be blended into one and had a place upon the Earth… it would be there… right there… at that castle… a castle grander than any other, simply existing as a monument to its own existence, it was the royal palace… the king's home… the city of phoenixes… . And how envious that must have made Gilliam…to see all that he desired just barely out of reach yet entirely within sight, it seemed like everything just existed to spite him today. He did his best to shrug off that helpless feeling… "Tell me something Mark II." He called again still staring off into the deep. "Do you know… the _history_ of this desert?"

"Fuga?"

"That's right… the history."

"Fuga… Fuga Fuga."

"Hehe yes… That's absolutely correct. That is… this place… this _desert_… this mountain top…all of it… as far as the eye can see, even to the palace itself… and then even past it…

**It's all one giant mass grave…**"

And with that a cold and harsh howling wind whizzed past the mountain side as if resonating with the equally cold and harsh words.

"_The Sea of Chaos_…" The words were as thunder. "That's what they call here… that's what they call this place…

An ancient battlefield from an ancient time…

A time of shadow and blood…

A time _before_ the royal family…" At this Gilliam couldn't help but smirk a bit as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch…

4:50…

Well at least time was moving forward he thought as he scuffed to himself and continued on with his story…

"Long ago… the world was consumed by war…

Shocking right? Hehehe…

And yet… ever since the dawning of time all the way to modern evolution… there has always been fighting… a constant struggle for survival… for dominance… there was no hierarchy you see… no royal family… no king or centralized government… no one to rally them all, to standardize laws and share territory, to oversee treaties and manage alliances… to punish traitors and regulate trading… hmfp… or to crush rebellions and enslave fools…

And so the world knew only one thought… and that was greed…

The problem with greed though… it often leads to violence… and indeed… when all the world is consumed by madness… by selfish hunger… what remedy is there other than war? And so we fought… yes… we fought… our prehistoric selves…down throughout the ages… all the way to our ancestors… until at last… at long last… it all culminated into a final battle… **the** final battle… **the end of days**… hehehe… on that day or… _days_ rather… It is said that the entire world fought… divine beings, werewolves, vampires… all the legendary feuds and creatures…

_Even humans… _

That's right… even humans fought with us on that day… because back then the human and the monster worlds were one in the same… and so it truly was the breaking point… the world…** it tried to commit suicide**…

Heh… In fact, if you believe the old stories… there were no civilians on that day… no refuges or children… _the Sun_… the very Sun… refused to rise blanketing, condemning the Earth and all its evil in perpetual night… and all throughout the world, the lands were **empty**… everyone assembled here… right here… upon these very slopes… upon these very fields… and the entire world was condensed into a few hundred miles… **and the world came to an end**…

… _And then a miracle happened…_

A Phoenix was born…

One of my ancient ancestors somehow matured on their own… and became a God…

_They became a God_…

… But… even so… even for a God… to be born during such a time… to look upon the world with so much wisdom and to see it helplessly tear itself apart screaming in happy agony… what would a God think? What could a God do? How do you save a people that don't want to be saved by you? And so… the phoenix… the very first phoenix… **my ancestor destroyed the world**…

Gone… just like that… this entire region… the mountains… the seas… the forests… and all the fighting… it all disappeared… it all turned to ash as holy fire spread all throughout the world with a mere flap of my ancestor's wings… and the sea of warfare… the sea of death… the sea of chaos that had engulfed the world, that had threatened to destroy everything… it became docile, and the raging winds subsided…

That was 70,000 years ago…"

Gilliam sighed as he finally took a deep breath, finishing his long and grand story, for it was as perfect as it was terrifying he looked again at his watch… 4:57…_almost…_

"And now it will be a battlefield once again… like picking up an old sword… it's poetic don't you think? The end is the beginning… and yet… it must seem disrespectful… bringing war here… to the birthplace of peace…"

At this Gilliam couldn't help but frown a bit and a swift melancholy took over his eyes… and while it wasn't like him to despair, to be clumsy with his words and to talk abstractly without purpose or directive… Gilliam couldn't help himself… like how warriors often hide their pain but show their scars… he was in pain… a great and terrible pain… and he had spent so much time showing off his scars, barring his fangs that here—finally—in the emptiness and loneliness of the mountain side, Gilliam dug deep into his own soul and shared his inner most thoughts with the nameless air…

He decided to be _free_…to be honest with himself, his emotions that he long hid behind his sinister smile reveling in the heat of combat… it was a _front_… a lie… a coping mechanism… all his siblings had one… but don't get me wrong… Gilliam was still Gilliam, and he still reveled in the heat of battle, but he was a man… regardless of royalty and status… phoenix or not, he was a man and he had emotions, and the live-by-the-sword mentality only went so far underneath the breaking pressure of the world on his back…

Gilliam reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch.

_5:00…_ it was time. It was finally time… and so, giving a soft sigh, regaining his composure and remaining strong and dedicated to the very end, Gilliam closed his tired eyes one final time… he opened them and looked up.

There before him stood Fuhito…

"So… you're Fuhito…" Gilliam said unmoving as he looked upon the short and unassuming boy. It must have seemed a joke at first, a mistake, granted that he didn't know what to expect, he'd never seen Fuhito before…but all it took was one look and their eyes met, no, their eyes locked and Gilliam knew he was the one… _this is Fuhito_… he thought as he stared with his own crimson red silted eyes and watched a mirror image stare back…this boy… this child was royalty, no doubt about it…and yet there was more to it than that…there was an undeniable _presence_ about him… like choking or being stabbed, there was a great cruelty in his eyes… it crawled underneath the skin and harmed the soul… a malice… the kind not seen for an age…

"Yes…" The boy spoke… he simply spoke… and yet the mountain itself seemed to creak as if it stirred uncomfortably beneath their feet… "And you must be Gilliam…"

"I'm honored you know of me… how did you like the _invitation_ I sent you?"

"Hmpf… Well I have to admit, dismembering my android was a nice touch hehehe…"

"… And you'll be next…"

"Oh? Just so you know I cannot die from being cut by that sword of yours Gilliam… **I am immortal**… however… if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get. I'll accept the challenge of any would-be-upstarts any time, any place…"

"What bold words for someone who hasn't made a move since his revival…"

"And you're any different? Hehehe… you haven't made a move either oh great warrior Prince…"

"Tsst… that'd be pretty stupid of me…"

"And yet here we are…" Fuhito said smiling… "Notice how you're words and your actions reflect the opposite… I mean why not just wait Gilliam? Hmm? Wouldn't that have been better? Wait for someone else to attack me and then… after we've _worn_ each other out, just swoop in and catch us both off guard… I believe that's what one of your siblings is planning on doing right now… in fact she's over on that very hill… a sound strategy… even if doomed to failure…"

"You mean a cowardly strategy…"

"Oh?"

"Waiting… watching…" Gilliam spat as he clenched his sword tightly. "This war has been full of that… even now… since you came… my little sisters don't openly attack unless provoked… and my older sister only attacks when she thinks she can win… waiting for someone to attack would be like waiting to mature on my own! Well that's not how I fight… that's not how I'll win! Not only will I strike you down here and now but I will survive my twisted older sister's attack and then I will eliminate Lillianne and that child. Only I will be the victor in this accursed war…Only I can be king!"

"Well said Gilliam… and I compliment you on your honor… it is indeed worthy of a king… but pride and honor alone will only take you so far…" Fuhito said still smiling, his hair starting to flare up, dancing as if flames, and even the air around them seemed to boil. But Gilliam just stood there, steadfast in his ways, in his words, and he too held a smile on his face even as he made to wipe away the sweat that glistened from his brow, staring at the unimaginable monster in front of him.

"Pride and honor are the only things that matter in this world. A victory without either isn't a victory at all… but I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that… lying… cheating…"

"Lying? Cheating? As if I'd stoop so low…"

"Don't you dare play dumb!" Gilliam roared as he unsheathed his sword with lightning speed and pointed the tip toward Fuhito. "You feigned your own death and had your lackey the professor rig the war… you had an army of vampire werewolves at your command and before that a robot horde… all of these crimes I lay before you… answer them! Justify them! Tell me you're innocent!"

"I see… you speak of things you do not understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly…"

"Whatever you say… Gilliam… but at least know this before you die in vain… I've _earned_ my place here… and what's more I'm still not a complete phoenix… if all that you said is true, if I am truly guilty of crimes against the crown… the royal family could've easily destroyed me…

**And yet here I am**… you know what that means? **That means they don't care**… they're allowing me to continue… they're allowing me to fight.

I adhered to their rules… I kept everything isolated… I never attacked with my armies… and in the end; the truth about my life was exposed… and the professor? He betrayed me, ended up siding with Emil…

I was a _corpse_ while you were fighting your siblings… as I was an infant when I was fighting mine… **you had a chance Gilliam… all of you did… I was the one with the disadvantage…**

Don't throw a tantrum now because I'm calling checkmate…"

And with that there was a great dead silence between the two as Gilliam glared at Fuhito who in turn just smiled viciously back…

"Hmpf… It seems we no longer have anything to discuss…" Gilliam finally said as he strengthened his grip on his sword…

"Then shall we?"

"You're move."

"Hmpf…I thought you better than that Gilliam… underestimating your opponent is unbecoming of a king!" And just like that Fuhito glared in Gilliam's direction… and the world that had been holding its breath waiting for this moment two years in the making, finally exhaled…

_It's over… There's no way you can dodge at this range… Goodbye Gilliam… _Fuhito smiled realizing his own victory… and yet…

Gilliam…

_He too was smiling… _

And then a great cloud of smoke erupted forth from the mountain… as if the very winds themselves wished to participate in their battle…

"What is this?" Fuhito called out cautiously as he turned his head side to side examining the greenish smoke that now surrounded him…

"You're death…"

"Hmpf… don't get cocky. This is some kind of poison right?"

"Hehe very good… But… there's more to it than that… this toxin is designed specifically to counteract the effects of… _Trioxin_…"

"!?"

"Oh yes… I did my homework… If Trioxin brought you back to life then this can put you down… oh and you can thank that brain on the other side soon enough…I'll be sure to send him your way… tell him… he should've invested more time researching better security measures for his devices… hehehe!"

"… Tell me something…" Fuhito called calmly from beyond the veil causing Gilliam to cringe a bit. "If someone is immortal… does that really count as being alive?" And just like that a great light engulfed the world and clouds of poison seemed to instantly rise as the temperature skyrocketed. "Or is that closer to being undead?"

"Impossible!" Gilliam cringed underneath his breath.

"What?" Fuhito smiled, as his hair began to settle and he started walking toward the prince, the air practically baking the world around them. "What's with that face? Not the result you were hoping for?"

"You used trioxin to resurrect yourself…" Gilliam growled as he wiped away the sweat accumulating on his brow. "You must have a body! You must have living tissue!"

"Don't bother… Even I don't know the full details. It just sort of worked its way in at the last minute…"

"Just worked its way in?"

"Why yes…hehehe… you didn't actually think I bet my entire resurrection solely on trioxin did you?

Amongst the many failed attempts I had Dunken labor on… a few did indeed bear promising fruit… of course… hehehe… that was before your siblings started meddling in affairs they ought not meddle in…

Your brother Emil for example… he also seemed to search for the answers I sought. He found the ancient mermaid stone and I found old cryptic resurrection rituals… your younger sister… Lillianne… when threatened she invoked a rather innate and special power that few immature phoenixes can control… the holy flames… and then there was the Trioxin… engineered by a servant under one of your other sisters…the one on that very hill…

And so you see? It was your generation's misguided attempts at immortality that helped me complete my research… I merely had to put the pieces together… like a puzzle… difficult yes… but even when the professor betrayed me over Emil… my second coming was inevitable… do you see? Do you understand now?"

"Yeah… I do…" Gilliam said slowly. "If I can't beat you by undoing your resurrection; **I guess I'll have to kill you with my own hands**!" And with that Gilliam vanished surprising even Fuhito himself as he blinked in disbelief and barely even a second later Gilliam reappeared right next to him, smiling victoriously, he unsheathed his sword… and in an instant… he did the impossible… he cleaved Fuhito clean in two…

"CHECKMATE!" Gilliam bellowed tauntingly as his pupils shrank with glee… the sheer excitement he felt as he watched Fuhito's eyes go lifeless and break off contact with his own… and the devil Prince, the terrible shadow looming over the war, the boogeyman from the old age fell backward out of space and time…

And then a great fire engulfed them both…

"As I said…" Fuhito chuckled, his flames subsiding, _not a single scratch on him_… "…**I am Immortal**…"

"I see…" Gilliam cringed as the smoke surrounding him started to clear. His shirt was almost completely burnt away, with only ripped up pieces left glued to bits of his burnt up skin… and he had terrible scarring up and down his left and right shoulders… the kind that would never heal even with time and yet he smiled… he simply smiled… as if it were the only thing he could do on that day… smile at the madness… greet it with his own… defying Fuhito even as Fuhito defied him…

"Wow…" Fuhito chuckled… "What do we have here?" He chuckled as a great bone like structure jutted out of Gilliam's left arm molding itself into what appeared to be a large shield with a giant eye on the surface… like it was alive or something… and Gilliam was simply magnificent to be that way, that despite his wounds he stood with his sword and now his shield in hand like a king standing before the devil, he refused to wane…he refused to submit… and he was prepared for every horror that hell had to offer…

"A living sword and shield… _very_ impressive… You've upgraded since the last time I had Dunken survey you… but even so…" Fuhito smiled maliciously… as if savoring ever second of this fight… for it just keep getting better and better and better… "You've taken some damage… which means you're defense is far from perfect… and I still haven't got a scratch on me… What do you say to that?"

"Tsst… you want to know what I say to that? **I say there's still time…**" And just like that round two had started…

Fuhito made no effort to dodge Gilliam as the agile prince pin-balled all around the mountain top, dust being kicked up by his rapid movements, and then being set on fire as Fuhito started to burn and for ten minutes, they carried on like that. David and Goliath had met and now they fought, and the winds screamed in agony as they blistered from the heat, and the mountain seemed to tremble as portions of it rocked beneath their feet… all this and more, as the world hung suspended by a thread fearing for dear life, it all continued until Gilliam finally appeared in front of Fuhito panting like a dying dog…

"Done already?" Fuhito mocked… his hands in his pocket and that same smile having never left his face…

"Damn it!" Gilliam coughed as he slammed his sword into the ground to brace himself… he'd put up an excellent fight but the heat was unbearable… his own saliva seemed to dry up before it even formed in his mouth… and he could feel his lungs collapsing… begging him for air… "Damn it! There's no way you'd have unlimited energy!"

"Oh yeah? Same with you. But let me just put things in perspective here Gilliam… Notice how I don't have to move a muscle… And each sword thrust you make does no damage. Every time I attack, I merely have to glare in your direction… and you have to use all your strength just to block. And this heat. I merely have to concentrate on my own power, and you'll suffocate as the air around you rises just above your lungs reach… Gilliam…" Fuhito said as he finally moved—like the greatest insult in the world—he walked right up to the gasping prince. **"Are you really so stubborn you can't see this isn't a stalemate?**

I've humored you long enough. And truth be told, your courage and determination have… _inspired_ me. One could even say I admire you for them. But it's over now… I think I've shown you enough kindness…I could've simply turned this entire mountain top into rubble at the start of the fight.

And so now… it's time I end you Gilliam…" Fuhito said smiling casually as the ground beneath their feet turned to ash and then even the ash became burnt… all the while Gilliam's sweat evaporated as soon as it glistened from the pores of his face… and even bits of his skin started to flake off, too cooked to remain attached to his body… And yet… he smiled… one final time… he smiled…

"Hmpf… fool…"

"Hmm? What was that?"

"I said you FOOL!" Gilliam roared as he jumped back through the air landing perfectly on a nearby rock. He snapped his figures and then, just like that, the rock beneath him exploded and in its stead was the reassembled head of Flanders G super cannon… " MARK II FIRE!"

"FUGA!"

And time seemed to slow down in that moment as Gilliam savored the look on Fuhito's face as the cannon fired… It shot with such a fury… such a sound… point blank into the face of the moon… cutting the air clean through as the mountain reeled from the aftershock of a gun made to kill Gods…

"I've won… there's no way you could have survived that…" Gilliam howled praising his victory. "In the end your arrogance cost you dearly… Prince Fuhito hehehe… _Couldn't you tell I was running out the clock_? Two years of laboring to reassemble this ultimate weapon… I knew it was the only thing powerful enough to defeat you…"

"Really?"

"NO WAY!" Gilliam screamed white faced as he spun around and a blinding, searing white flash engulfed him.

"N-N-No… way…" Gilliam choked, his pupils all but gone as he flew backward some thirty feet with a bone shattering crash. Just barely out of the corner of his charred and blistered eyes… he realized Fuhito was standing right next to him…

_He had less than a second to move… and yet he evaded the Flander's G at point blank range!?_

"GAH!" He choked as the taste of burnt blood filled his mouth…

_This fight is over… d-d-damn it…_ Gilliam winced as he collided several times with the ground each time with a terrible crash… as if there was no limit to suffering in the world, in that moment… and there really wasn't… not for Gilliam… not as Fuhito started walking over to him… not when there was that little mercy left in the world…

And just as Fuhito started walking over to the poor prince's charred remains… Mark II suddenly stepped in front of him holding up his hands, as if to beg and plead for his dying master's life for he could not attack another royal and even if he could… against Fuhito… against a God…what hope did a man or a machine have? But Fuhito just smirked cruelly as he glared at Mark II and the poor robotic butler exploded into a million pieces, bits of circuitry and fine butler clothe flying high into the charred air of the early morning sky…and Gilliam watched in horror… as his entire kingdom came crashing down…

_Damn it… my body is broken… I… I can't move… Mark II is gone… my sword… my shield…all gone…_

_**And yet…**_

"I told you Gilliam." Fuhito smiled as he stood over the deep fried Prince. "This was never a stalemate…"

"… Yu-dojeddd…"

"Hmm? What was that?"

"You d-d-dodged…" Gilliam reiterated; the tone of his voice, though weak, was powerful and uncompromising. "Why would you dodge if you didn't feel threatened? He… *cough*… hehe..." Gilliam smiled through his charred lips and his fractured skull, all of his hair completely gone to say nothing of his skin… he smiled regardless… with vindication…as if he were the final victor even if he lost everything… for in his mind, in that instant, he was… he simply was a king…

"Hmpf…" Fuhito smiled shaking his head… "Whatever you say Gilliam… but I've won…" And with that, the cruel prince knelt beside Gilliam and raised his hand to his face… "I've won." He reiterated… there was no remorse or kindness in his voice… "Goodbye Gilliam… it's been… _interesting_… "

_Damn… _Gilliam groaned in his mind, his eyelids feeling heavy closing without his permission… _I guess I couldn't beat him after all… I guess… I guess he's going to become king…_

But right as Gilliam thought that an image of Lillianne… of Hime… suddenly popped into his mind… and he had no idea why…

… _Huh… I'm sorry my sister… I leave the rest to you…_

Meanwhile, in the human world, Hime awoke softly from her sleep as she stared up at the ceiling of her room... for some reason… all she could think of was one word… a name… "Gilliam nee-sama…"

Gilliam smiled… he smiled even as he looked at the blurred image of Fuhito… this was a warrior's death… and so… doing what he did best… he hid his pain and showed his scars, he closed his eyes and said goodbye to the world… sinking deep into the darkness of his receding lids…

_And then a miracle happened…_

"I think that's enough…"

"What's this?" Fuhito said cautiously as he felt a sudden pressure around his body… his image becoming distorted as if he were starting to fade away, his hair and his clothes dancing like evaporating flames. Gilliam opened his eyes and watched on through his seared pupils as Fuhito turned his head and saw a hand, that's right a hand, a rather long and slender hand gripping his shoulder tightly, whose grip burned with power and noble determination, and there, standing before his two brothers, Emil, _**Prince**_ Emil had returned…

"Ah… I see… you must be the _other_ one… the one they all spoke about… Emil…" But even as Fuhito said that glancing back behind him, Emil didn't say a word… not a single word… he just stared… the power in his eyes… even Fuhito must have felt a bit uncomfortable…

"Well then… hmpf…What business do you have with me _dead_ Prince? Certainly you aren't here to save your brother? Hehehe… or perhaps maybe you're here to challenge me?" Fuhito said as he teleported free from Emil's grip…

And yet Emil didn't say a word. He just kept staring… like a newly awakened titan who was taking the time to take everything in… he turned his head to look around his back and there he saw Gilliam as he struggled to push himself up against a jagged old rock… bits of his facial skin were peeling off, falling onto the blood stained remnants of the fine clothes he once wore, fragments of bone were peeking out as well and the muscle and the skin above them were all but disintegrated… he was _unrecognizable_… and the worst part was… **he was still alive**… "Gilliam…" Emil called… and that was perhaps the very first time his voice ever carried any emotion… as he looked upon his dying brother…their eyes met… Emil's strong and youthful… quite interestingly so for someone presumed dead… and Gilliam's charred and burned… a distressing white fluid drizzling from the corners…and everything became clear…

Emil never held any grudge against Gilliam no matter how many times he came to challenge him. Gilliam's blatant attack on Fuhito was the same. And likewise Gilliam held no ill will toward either of them. He just felt compelled, threatened by the strongest. And so if he could beat the strongest, then what did he have to fear? That was Gilliam's philosophy, not born out of malice as much as pride. It was Gilliam after all. A victory in which someone else killed the strongest; it would be meaningless to him. That is why he went to such extents and challenged his enemies directly. Because even if someone else kills the strongest and then you kill them, you become the strongest by default, indirect in some ways. But… if you killed them _both_, then you become the undeniable champion of everything. Emil knew all of this and more and he communicated his understanding as he stared at Gilliam who in turn stared back, each of them staring deep into the other's soul…

And Gilliam realized in that moment that Emil had forgiven him… him… the assailant who almost obliterated his plans and pushed his health past the limit… all he could do now was look upon his brother and smile… brother… the word held the universe together…

"Excuse me…" called a voice as the temperature once again started to rise… "I asked you a question… what are you doing here Emil?"

But even as Fuhito interjected, Emil didn't falter, not one bit, and finally, with a great power in his impassive voice, he spoke… he finally spoke…"I'm here to kill you…" and that's all he said. That's all Emil said as he remained as taciturn as ever, the diligence in his eyes and the aggression in his stare…they communicated everything else that needed to be communicated… it was magnificent… the simplicity albeit the conviction in that small conversation…

"Ah! So you've come back from the dead with the intent of challenging me? Very well… come then… I'll accept the challenges of any would-be-kings any time and any place!"

And just like that Fuhito glared right at Emil who in turn just glared right back and for a second… the world didn't know how to react as the flames that they both brought danced in the boiling air… and perhaps it was a mirage or some kind of illusion… the manifestations that seemed to come forth from each of their souls yet neither of them moved but there was indeed a battle raging on, a battle of their hearts and of their minds and the great flames that came forth upon the open air were as a representation of their struggle as they contorted into broken half shapes and shattered dreams of what they used to be, in the end… both Emil and Fuhito were simply glaring at one another and yet in the end, the entire world was starting to quake…and stray bits of weaker mountains started to fall and crumble along the horizon… the world was falling apart simply because these two monsters refused to break eye contact…

And then, Emil fell to the ground… and it was over…

Just like that… no explanation… no reason… no grand salvation or wondrous victory… Emil had challenged Fuhito… and just as hope had been kindled… it was snuffed out by a far greater flame… like too masters who meet in a fated duel… it was all decided in an instant… and Fuhito stood towering now as the champion of everything… and there were no miracles left upon the Earth…

"Hmpf. Even you fall before me." Fuhito smiled casually as he turned on his heel and left with his victory… but it was not over… not yet…

"No…" Emil said defiantly as he seized Fuhito's arm… both of their outlines becoming enflamed…

"Let go…" Fuhito's voice was as cold as ice, the mountain creaking underneath the strain of each syllable he pronounced as if the very land itself cowered before his terrible power. "You are at your limit."

"… Yes…" Emil replied… he replied so easily, the sound of his voice causing the mountains nay the very heavens above the kingdom to shake, quake, and resonate with his power…as if responding to Fuhito's strength with his own. "I am at my limit."

And when Emil said that it was like thunder… a submission, a sign of defeat and Fuhito stared intently back into his impassive crimson eyes… "That's right"… Emil reaffirmed without shame, working his way back to his feet… still maintaining an extraordinary grip on Fuhito's arm. "I'm at my limit…

_But_…

You are too… there will be no retreating… no second chances…" And just as Emil said that a sweat drop of flame rolled its way down Fuhito's cheek and Gilliam stared in awe… Fuhito, the royal monster who held eternity as his power, who cheated death, who tricked the phoenixes… Prince Fuhito was sweating…. Like seeing a crack on a previously unbreakable glass or seeing something unimaginably strong meet its equal, the first signs of damage when so much damage had been dealt, it meant the world to Gilliam even as he closed his eyes… basking in the gift his brother gave him… _Win_… that was Gilliam's last most precious thought as he finally released his fingers letting go of his broken sword…

And yet, the momentum of such a monumental accomplishment did not faze Emil, he like he always was, remained calm, composed, calculating, proper and placed, he just stared deep into Fuhito's eyes, into his soul, and his grip did not wane.

"Fine then…" Fuhito said as he turned to face Emil but there was no smile on his face… no rather his features had become bland and cold. Ironic as the air around them seemed to ignite again, the stray bits of dust, manifesting themselves into chaotic flames as it surrounded the two godlike Princes… "We'll finish this now."

And just like that the entire mountain… all of it… the largest and tallest mountain in the monster realm… it was set on fire…the rocks burning despite the fact that there was nothing combustible on them and a great fissure opened up across the desert as the land crumbled to burnt up pieces… even the skyline became mauled, a great divide splitting across the clouds searing deep into the eye of space, where no God could overlook, the battle torn asunder the doorway to Heaven, crying down the golden glow of the moon and all that shined brightly despite the stars and silver galaxies seventeen thousand years away was a fire deeper than the depths of Hell and colder than all the horror history had wrote.

"You… you were holding back?" Fuhito cringed as he closed one of his eyes reeling in pain… and for the first time in his life… the devil prince felt his soul was at risk… he noticed out of the corner of his eye Emil glancing back to where Gilliam now rested… "Ah! I see! You were holding back to avoid killing Gilliam… How careless of me…" Fuhito grunted as Emil redirected his gaze back at him and the temperature heightened once again…

"To think I'd actually lose… hahaha…"

And with that, the entire mountain was gone… the largest mountain ever to grace the Earth… it vanished… it simply vanished… and there was no rumble or sound that plagued the world, perhaps it was so massive, the energy, the explosion it was impossible to process and all ears were deaf to the hell and all eyes blind to the madness. But it was gone… the mountain upon the Sea of Chaos was gone and all that gleamed in the faint morning light was a steady stream of ash that rained down all over the world… and all that remained at the foot of the summit was a lone figure…

Fuhito just sighed…

"Hmm… you come swooping in and barely say a word… then you leave without your victory? my oh my… you are a strange one… hehehe…

Yes… Oh yes… I had heard about you… the first late son of the king… a boy said to be great and powerful… like me…. but also noble and pure… gentle even… all at price of being deathly ill…

Emil… the prince who could see the future…

Hmm… I suppose that's the difference between us… the juvenile phoenixes and the mature ones… we're born unfairly… some greater some weaker… and even now… in this form… this holy royal form… we are still unequal…I was outmatched even before I started fighting hehehe… to think after all these years… I still can't become king…

**You've won… **

**Emil**…"

And just like that Fuhito started to crumble, his form disintegrating into bits of black flaky ash, he just smiled as he died… calm and composed, intrigued even at the very end as he accepted the beautifully crafted defeat that he had walked right into… And just a few seconds later… Gilliam… Emil… Fuhito… they were all gone… just like that… and the desert was silent once again…

But there was still life in the world… a pair of crimson silted eyes looking on impassively across the desert wasteland…

"It's over…" Sylvia said as she put her binoculars down… but she did not smile when she did that… for even she, the demon princess, the oldest and perhaps the cruelest… right after Fuhito, she did not smile nor did she chuckle as per her usual forte… no… she just held on tightly to a rather strange orb as she glared over in the direction of the great calamity that had befallen, that had threatened to destroy all notion existence, the soil from which the world had grown.

"Princess Sylvia?" "Fuga?" called two voices from behind her and there stood two tall women, one dressed like a maid with a menacing drill for a right hand and completely black pupils and blonde hair bolted back while the other wore a rather stylish fur coat without a shirt revealing she was only wearing a bra and baggy pants that didn't quite fit, she had black hair and a stare that could choke on sight…

"Francette, Mikasa we're leaving."

"You're highness?"

"In the end… Emil planned to take on Fuhito and clear a path for Hime-chan… Fufu… to think he'd even go as far as sacrificing himself… what a foolish child… but I guess we'll have our ending soon enough then won't we Hime-chan? Fufuf…." And with that Sylvia turned on her heel and walked away with her subordinates just as several cars and trains filled with royal guards dotted distantly off on the horizon as they rushed toward the site where two… no… _three_ god's had battled…

A legend was born… the war was about to end…


	3. Chapter 2: And We Shall Choose You

**Chapter 2: And We Shall Choose You:**

* * *

Sherwood blinked several times as she stared wide eyed at the ground…

_Who had just said that? Who had just called my name?_

"Sherwood…"

_There it is again… Who… Who calls me?_

_Ah… It's you… _

_Sister…_

"…Onee-sama…" Sherwood whispered softly as she shifted her head back a bit. She knew what she was going to see… she had spent several minutes before trying to comprehend it… lifeless crimson eyes… a bloody tiara… mouth ajar… blood stained blonde hair… these were facts, cold but true, these were facts and they all pointed toward the single insurmountable truth that her sister, her Onee-sama, Hime was dead… and so of course Sherwood didn't stand a chance when she turned her head and realized **she was wrong**…

There was Hime… her body still lifeless, her blood still everywhere… and yet her eyes… the look in her eyes as she stared right at Sherwood, her precision, her power, no corpse could ever match the sheer audacity in her grip, her soul irradiated from her eyes wading through the timid air, she seized Sherwood's attention and made herself known… it was just like her… the presence, the dominance, that if she were in a room filled with people, everyone could feel her presence, and sure enough, **Hime was alive**… she didn't move but she didn't have too as she stared at Sherwood as Sherwood stared at her… her head tilted to her side such that she could see through the many strands of blonde hair collecting in the blood that tried to drown her—foaming up as if willing to see her die; she disobeyed it all and continued to live…

And just like that the room came to life…

"Gah…" Riza groaned as she wheezed for breath… her eyes rolling back into place as she propped herself up on her elbows. "ACK!" She grimaced as she sank back down, the knife in her chest still pinning her to the ground, her movement causing a small amount of blood to erupt and Francesca rushed over to stop the bleeding… "I… I'm fine…!" She gasped. "I… the knife… silver…!"

"How's…Riza…?" Hime called out of breath as she too started to get up… Sherwood helping her unconsciously… still too overwhelmed to fully grasp that her sister was alive…

"Fuga." called Francesca as she looked at Riza and then at the knife and then back at Riza before slowly, tenderly wrapping her fingers around the knife… Riza just took deep breaths… or at least attempted to what with the knife cutting through her chest. After the third gasp for air she nodded and Francesca pulled…

The scream that Riza let out next few men or warriors could ever stomach to hear… the kind of scream that hurts the soul… agony…but she was alive… and in a few seconds she was on her feet, despite her broken bones and her butchered organs, as if she were too stubborn to realize she was supposed to be dead… she was on her feet limping hunchbacked as her bleeding started to stop and her vision started to return… "Hime?!" She winced as she came to… "HIME!"

"Riza…" And with that the werewolf turned around… She nearly collapsed again at the mere sight of the princess before her… and yet Hime, as if anticipating everything that was about to happen as per her usual grand forte, two steps ahead while everyone was two steps behind, just calmly and simply added, "Go help the others…Go help Reiri…" And just like that everything was fine… everything was alright… _you were absolved of your concern_…

But even so, "Reiri?" Riza whispered wide-eyed as she took several strained steps toward the bleeding princess … to be fair, her own wounds were worse and this wasn't the first time Hime had been injured… but even so… it was like seeing the one person who gave you hope get cut down… to pieces… and yet as she continued to stare looking on at Hime, Hime looking back at her, something fazed through Riza's glance. She saw a deep familiar strength hidden away in the princess's eyes, and it was comforting and it was warm … very much unlike Hime's usual demeanor while very much innate to her soul, it stopped the half-breed dead in her tracks, and that's when she knew… that's when Riza realized… Hime was still Hime, she was indeed alive, and despite her broken bones that were obviously broken, that or dislocated, shoved under and over broken skin and sharp debris that pinned, and the sheer amount of blood she must have lost, caking and dying her hair redder than her own, Riza had no choice but to comply as she turned away, still in shock but not despair, and called out Reiri's name once again.

"Fuga…"

"O-oh God!" Riza groaned as she hop-limped over to Francesca who'd already made her way across the room. And there Riza looked up in horror following Francesca's gaze as she stared up and saw what was left of Reiri… **smeared all over the wall**…

"Fuga…" Francesca called again nodding her head to Riza to step back a bit. Then, with great a discipline and strength, the tall robomaid worked her way into a fighting stance, squatting on her knees pulling back her right hand and then with a terribly brilliant fury, she punched the wall and it caved in obediently… just like that… and the white ash stake that had been holding Reiri's wrist hostage finally let her go allowing the beautiful vampiric vixen to come falling back down to the earth…

"REIRI!" Riza screamed as she rushed over to catch her rival, toppling over at the weight of her unmoving body…

"OOOWW…" she groaned as she sat up cradling her friend in her broken arms. "Reiri!" Riza called again perhaps for the first time seriously concerned for her rival's wellbeing… "REIRI!"

Of course… that concern didn't last very long for upon seeing Reiri's chest rise and fall as well as seeing the crafty vampire shift a bit moving to get more comfortable in the warmth of her bosom… the red-headed half-breed got a little pissed and so she quite mercilessly started beating the poor unconscious vampire over the head yelling for her to get the F #$ up…

"Uhh…" Reiri groaned after the seventh punch to the face… she opened her eyes slowly as if hazy from a deep sleep and that's when Riza noticed something was off. Reiri's pupils… they were a very deep shade of violet red…

A _menacing_ shade of violet red…

"Ah… Reiri?" The half-breed said a little uncomfortable as the vampire's eyes locked onto her own… a deep sort of… _famished_ look hidden behind her irises…

"…blood…"

"W-what?"

"BLOOD!"

"OH HELL!" Riza shouted but it was too late as Reiri clamped her arms around Riza restraining the otherwise struggling half-breed. She brought her lips instantly up to Riza's left cheek, earning a very satisfying blush from her wolfish friend—not that she was in any state to be satisfied by such trivial things, she then slowly traced her way with one of her fangs down Riza's neck, her erratic breathing causing shivers to roll up and down Riza's spine, she finally opened her mouth caressing a wound on Riza's neck with her tongue, the soft sensation of her surprisingly warm salvia causing the poor half-breed to let out a sharp moan…

"REIRI STOP!" Riza squealed as she squirmed in the vampire's surprisingly strong grip. Unfortunately for her as she continued trashing about for dear life, Riza realized she simply didn't have the strength to repel Reiri… she was at her mercy… "I'm! I'm! I'm really weak… right now! Reiri no! Don't suck my blood! P… P… Pleasseeee!" Riza begged as she collapsed with Reiri on top of her… but the vampire kept sucking the poor werewolf's blood from the wounds on her neck that hadn't yet healed. She used her tongue to wiggle in taking care not to bite for even she in that state knew better than to bite, she gently pulled back the healing skin allowing for more blood to flow as she tenderly kissed the wound—as passionate as it sounded it was the kiss of death if ever such a kiss existed…

After about a minute… and two _quarts_ of blood later… Reiri's eyes finally returned to normal and she let poor Riza go as she looked around clueless…

"Fuga…" called a soft childish voice and everyone looked over. Flandre was the next to start moving again… a small spark fizzled from her messed up eye… she moved sluggishly what with the damage she endured and the little bit of energy she probably had left… she moved nonetheless and that was the point as she looked around the room for her master, and while she was an android and didn't have much in the way of emotions, once her eyes—or rather eye—fell on Hime… that look… that power… even in the state both of them were in, one could swear that Flandre had a soul for a light shimmered deep in her lens like eye, it simply couldn't have been anything other than love…

But just as everyone was feeling the great relief of the moment… well maybe not Reiri who was trapped in one of Riza's infamous headlocks… there was one very specific person still missing…

"Where's Hiro?" Riza asked as she looked up still strangling Reiri who'd already gone quite blue in the face…

And sure enough, as if to answer that question and complete the ensemble, a low creaking noise filled the room, two weary feet working their way back up onto the ground, everyone turned and off to the side a few feet away there was the man himself, Hiro smiled happily…

And what a sight he was to behold, butchered as he was, completely covered in blood. He looked like hell to be sure, and he must have felt like death but his soul, that tiny grand spark that makes a man, that can be compressed inside our heart and yet when roused can break the frame of the universe, his vigor and his splendor consumed the day as he made for his face to wipe the blood away… and he did so earnestly, with a delicate sort of care, that despite his immense strength that insisted upon itself, he could still be as gentle as he was two years ago. Indeed, Hiro was still the same boy and yet he had grown into such a fine man…

And so he went, uncontested in his glory, he wiped the blood from his face and opened his eyes. And whether due to some kind of magic or predestined grandness, Hiro's first sight was none other than the princess herself, Hime as she too turned her head as if by instinct, like their eyes were meant to meet each other in that moment… in that way. Hiro and Hime just stared at one another as if both were in some kind of trance, like two lovers seeing each other across a battlefield only this time… the day was won…and there was nothing now between them… nothing left in their way… it was perfect…perhaps it was too perfect…

"Hime" Hiro said as if ready to cry…despite the strength that he possessed that had just now defined the sum of the moment, that even had Riza and Reiri blushing in pure adoration, he couldn't help but lose it all… and so he became small—fragile, perhaps even vulnerable as his eyes shimmered with moisture, the water haze of over joy…of love… **his master was alive**… what a great symphony of peace that afforded and so of course Hiro couldn't help but feel like a child… getting everything he wanted much of which he didn't know if he deserved. He knew what this moment meant, not just to him but to her, to Hime, the sheer satisfaction of coming to the end of victory…

"Fufu…" He heard as Hime's face softened.

**She smiled at him… **

My god… she smiled at him… she turned her head, stared across that room, and despite everything that could have possibly been going through her head, through all of their heads, trying to comprehend this surreal moment, **Hime took the time to smile at him**…and to Hiro in that moment, in that second… as he looked upon the woman that he loved and saw her smile, such a simple gesture and yet so precious, everything up until that point had been worthwhile.

_Yes. _

_Everything… _

"Hime" Hiro smiled back as he finally closed his eyes and collapsed to his knees…

"HIRO!" Riza screamed as she all but threw Reiri out of her way rushing across the room. She was too far… she wasn't going to make it… and yet… Hiro did not fall…. _Hime_ caught him… despite her wounds and her agony… before anyone else could even move… she was right by Hiro's side—as if to return the devotion he had shown her so many times before, she was right there holding Hiro as the young boy's head fell perfectly into the warmth of her bosom, she just smiled and gave another one of her usual fufu's before she bit her finger and gently parted his lips slipping her blood into his mouth…

Sherwood just stared in awe at the scene unfolding before her, simply unable to comprehend it, she was overjoyed of course and yet she couldn't help but cry…

A weak "how" was all she could muster as she looked toward her sister. "All this blood… and you're wounds…?"

"**Fufu… This isn't my blood Sherwood…**" Hime smiled… it was a sick thing to say but it was the greatest thing to hear…and at a time like this, it was the only thing they could do, take comfort from where ever they could take comfort from… even if from darkly things…

It was perfect or rather it was good enough… and what's more it freed Sherwood up to throw a victory tantrum. "I told you…" The young princess began as she started to shiver watching Francesca gently help Hime up again who in turn kept a tight grip on Hiro waiting patiently for her blood warrior to recover. One of Hime's fingers was dislocated and Francesca without any hesitation and only a quick warning "Fuga," tugged the brittle bone back into place earning a soft but present sigh from Hime as she flexed her hand sluggishly. "I told you…" Sherwood bent her head down to hide her teary eyes but there were so many tears they were impossible not to see… "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE GONE TOGETHER ONEE-SAMA! And now… you're like this… I… I…"

"Fu…Fu… and we did go together Sherwood…"

"Huh…?"

"We did…"

_Come now…_

_Why are you making that face?_

_Don't you remember?_

_I told you…_

_No matter what happens on this day…_

_Don't cry…Fufu…_

_Don't cry…_

* * *

A few hours earlier…

BOOM! The sound of a titanic crash shook the trees as Hime and her gang rushed forward up the side of a steep hill.

"This way!" Hime yelled her sword in hand, the faint glow of the rising Sun still not high enough to see through the darkness that enshrouded her… Hiro was there too, perpetually in his blood warrior mode. His hair was pearl white and his eyes, yellow silted malice that could stop a bullet never mind protect the woman that he loved …

A huge abomination of a monster suddenly erupted forth from the ground cutting Hiro off, as if to test his will, it spewed viscous blood and death from its mouth howling into the dark morning sky, corrupting the world with its symphony of hate, it attacked with a horror so uncomfortable that all men who looked upon it would wish to look away for it personified terror and consumed hope…but Hiro, with a great discipline forged throughout his two years of training, dodged the attack effortlessly and in an instant, without even hesitating, returned one of his own, cracking the skull of the creature with his grand axe, sending the monster back to the hell it came from…

"Fufu…" Hime chuckled as she glanced back at him. "Reiri!" She shouted as she redirected her gaze upward. "How does it look?"

"Well Hime-sama…" The vampire chimed as she flew high up some thirty meters off the ground. "It appears there's an army behind us…"

"An army…" Sherwood groaned as she made notion to Francesca and Ryu-Ryu to keep killing… "How many ahead of us?"

"I can't say for sure but enough to slow us down… I won't be able to fly much longer… but from what I can tell… fufu… we're in for a fight… well at least the bitch'll be happy…"

"I see…" Hime smirked. "Fufu… Good work Reiri…" And with that the fair princess made notion for everyone to follow after her as she lead the way into a small clearing fenced in on all sides by the foliage of the great forest of doom that surrounded them. "Riza…" Hime called as she entered the clearing and sure enough the werewolf made herself known walking out from a nearby bush completely covered in blood.

"Yo Hime-sama…" She grinned as she cracked her knuckles and yawned sleepily. "I cleared a good few of 'em out but more are coming… I mean damn… that Fly makes some pretty weak-ass monsters but he sure makes 'em by the batch… you and the _kid_ better decide what our next move is and fast."

"TSST!" Sherwood hissed as she too made her way into the clearing. "I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE!" She instantly glared at Riza who in turn simply grinned back—a teasing gesture… as if between two friends who knew each other well… and perhaps that was not inaccurate… indeed before Hime or Sherwood or any of them for that matter even realized it… they'd all become as close as family… especially now… here… two years done the line… where royalty and race did not matter. What a cozy little odd but happy family they'd become…

"Sherwood…" Hime called instantly quieting her sister down as she squatted to her knees and Sherwood did the same. Riza just sneered off to the side which of course annoyed the little Princess to no end while Reiri just shook her head smiling in amusement as she recalled the last of her bats.

"Hmpf… as charming as ever bitch…"

"Up yours too Reiri…"

"Fufu…"

"Well then… Onee-sama…" Sherwood said clearing her throat. "If that army catches up to us this fights as good as over… as much as I hate to admit it… your_ dog_ has a point… they're not strong individually but to go up against an army? Even if we win…no… rather if that was even possible… if it was… we'd still need to fight _her_…" Sherwood said as she clenched her eyes shut while Hime remained silently composed… as always… even as the world around them roared with death… "DAMN IT!" Sherwood growled. "It's no good! No matter what I think of… this hill is too steep to move forward quickly… and backtracking now is out of the question… To think that crook would go this far… I mean blatantly establishing an army? TSST! It's just like her… a cheat to the very end…" Sherwood shook her head bitterly as she let out a heavy sigh… "And yet…" She whispered softly. "And yet if we lose here… now… because of that… then honor and justice are truly dead…"

"Sherwood… Stop." Hime finally cut in. "Calm yourself and think…"

"Huh?"

"There is one course of action still open to us…"

"You had a thought Onee-sama?" Sherwood said her face instantly lighting up.

"… Relax Sherwood… I doubt you'll like this plan but at this point and time…the only course of action left to us now is this… one of us needs to stay behind and buy the other time…" And just as Hime said those words, Sherwood's smile disappeared… "We need to split up Sherwood… I need you to stay here…"

And just like that "W-what?" The young princess whispered as she looked deep into her sister's eyes…what hope or joking tease she hoped to see but alas the light in Hime's eyes was diligent and she was unmoving even as her little sister begged her with all her might pleading through her own eyes, her tired albeit young lonely eyes, in silent disbelief…

"I'll admit I myself don't like this strategy…" was Hime's response. "But we need to buy time… " She was as stubborn as ever…

"Sister!"

"I have fate in you… Sherwood… you needn't stop them all but if you can hold enough back, we can get to Sylvia…You said it yourself… this hill is steep and moving forward is tedious…fufu… but that works both ways… in order to save time and catch up with us, the enemy will be following the trail we left behind, and while I don't know who Sylvia has leading her flank, with you at our back Sherwood… we'll create an impasse… Don't worry… you won't get overwhelmed but you will be pinned down…"

"But… But…" Sherwood stuttered out of breath… perhaps Hime meant all this as comfort, a plan finally forged in the heat of battle, but all Sherwood could feel now was anxiety as it choked her deep in her lungs, this sudden change in pace, and her unease, separating now would surely be the death of them…"We should stick together!" Was her last line of defense as she begged instead of argued, _Onee-sama cannot fight that woman alone_… that was the thought that bore Sherwood onward as she pleaded with her sister one final time…

"That simply won't do…"

"Onee-sama please I—"

"**SHERWOOD**…" Hime said swiftly, elegantly, and yet the power she was somehow able to communicate without inflection or emotion, all voices were silenced, Sherwood's as well, and perhaps even the audio of the Earth dropped out for a second. "I just need you to watch the flank…"

And just like that, as if to justify all Hime had just said, several monsters suddenly jumped out of the trees attacking Riza, surprising even the half-breed herself who barely had enough time to react before their attacks cut deep into her flesh.

"UH! Their scents are weak these little fucks!" She grinned widely as Reiri rushed in to help as did Hiro and more creatures appeared to challenge them… Sherwood glanced over at the ramble and realized at once there was nothing left for her to argue… For better or for worse… this was their plan… splitting up… they were committed to it… or rather no… _things had finally come to that_…

"I… I understand Onee-sama…" Sherwood finally conceded doing her best to withhold the tempest of anxiety that now held heavy her heart but as if for her own sake to belay some of that turmoil, the little princess couldn't help but add, "and…. and I'll join you! Onee-sama… I'll join when I'm done here…" Like things were that easy… like they'd meet each other again even as they stared half-anticipating their own deaths… for if they both believed in that lie then who's to say it wasn't true? It certainly wasn't healthy but it was that self-denial, that false sense of hope, that's what gave them strength now… And so that is why they also didn't say goodbye. It was another way to be in denial, just one more thing left undone and neither of them was allowed to die till the other said goodbye.

"…Fufu… I'll be waiting…" Hime responded and so it was that she too held on to that miracle… that false miracle that now sustained them all…

"Hmpf…well then… Good luck…Sister…" Sherwood concluded as she got up from her knees.

"Fufu… I don't need luck… I have something better." Hime smiled causing Sherwood to give a questioning look.

"Hime let's go!" Hiro suddenly called cutting his way through two monsters, his sweaty hair stuck up gleaming in the morning sun. And how magnificent that made him look… that handsome, youthful face full of passion and life to say nothing of the strength that lay within, that no features facial or otherwise could ever hope to communicate indeed, how magnificent Hiro was to have grown to be who he was today, his voice strong and stern, his soul a mirror image of Hime, both powerful and unbreakable in its own right. He took the lead whenever she wished to follow, at times when she seemed vulnerable, by her standards of course, which became exceedingly more frequent as he grew and matured and she softened and expressed—and he was as the only man, nay the only person, capable of doing so…and Hime couldn't help but chuckle as she glanced at him knowing full well that he would be the one to accompany her in her final moments. Sherwood got the message as the mood was contagious and she too couldn't help but smile even if she was a bit jealous—even after two years… "Then till we meet again. Stay alive…"

"You too…" And with that Hime was gone, running forward without looking back, she was gone… and she was simply the grandest person to watch charging off into battle… it invigorated the soul…it quenched the heart…

"Hime-sama…" Reiri called as she ran behind that wonderful woman.

"What is it Reiri…?"

"With all due respect… was that really a wise idea? Leaving Sherwood behind like that… she may not admit it but she's still just a child… she's still you're little sister… to put her up against an army…"

"Fufu… don't worry Reiri… or did you forget?"

"Huh?"

"**I trained Sherwood myself**…

She's still young… and she's still too emotional… but she's my sister…

So yes…I'm putting her up against an army… but at the same time, I'm also putting that army up against her… Fufu…"

Meanwhile, back at Sherwood, "FRANCESCA! RYU-RYU!" The fine young princess called smiling proudly as she tore her gaze from her sister and walked in front of her servants. She reached into her side pocket and pulled out a rather small seed which she then dropped at her feet and stomped into the ground. Then, with a smiling fury, she reached for her belt where the fine splendor of a new sword rested—a gift from Hime, like a coming of age of present. "Let no one get past us…" And with that, Sherwood griped the hilt of her sword tightly with a fire and determination worthy of kinship with the woman she had just bid farewell too…

"Fuga…" "Aroo…" Francesca and Ryu-Ryu called back to their master as they got into their own stances and the bushes around them began to rustle and the ground beneath their feet started to shake … "Come minions of my oldest sister… I, Sherwood, the third princess shall be your opponent!"

_And so it was, "boldly they rode and well… into the jaws of death, into the mouth of hell…"-_Lord Alfred Tennyson, _Charge of the Light Brigade_ 1870

* * *

All Sherwood could do was look up at her smiling sister, whatever reservation Hime was known for, she was breaking all expectations today, perhaps her impulsiveness finally overtaking and masking her indifference, she smiled a warm smile, a smile that could quake the soul, and her words, what she uttered next, even in her usual toneless voice, it did not matter for the words were those of a goddess…

"You did well… Sherwood… I'm proud of you… my younger sister…"

And it meant the world to Sherwood to hear…

"Onee-sama…" The young princess mumbled as she started to cry with thousands of tears falling from her face. And while it was not proper for a princess to cry, it did not matter for in that moment, they were simply alive… and they were perhaps the only two siblings whose bond was not torn apart during this war. Hime and Sherwood were alive and they both shared a happy moment together as sisters… as sisters should filled with a sense of rebirth as they discarded their titles for just a moment, just a fleeting moment in time but a moment nonetheless, forgetting they were princesses as they looked upon each other as only family could…

And they weren't the only ones… Riza and Reiri too couldn't help but feel the sensation of rebirth as they glanced at one another, looking back at who they were only now understanding who they'd become, the kind of change only a war can bring, not horror though there was plenty of that, but rather renewal, like a great breath after running and running, the war was over… the killing could stop… the peace like a season had finally come… _at last… at long last_… And it was good to be alive… None screamed victory though. None screamed hurray. None sang any songs. All everyone could think of was _at long last_… that was the final cheer, the last bow, that was the victory that resonated in their hearts.

_At last… _

They really were the most beautiful words that ever existed on the earth…

"Onee-sama…" Sherwood sniffled doing her best to stop her tears and get back to business…a useless endeavor as she couldn't help but cry every time she looked upon her sister and saw she was alive, she did her best anyway…"Where… where is Sylvia?"

And with that the room went silent…

"Let's follow the trail…" Hime said as she looked morbidly at the red river of blood that ascended up the stairs, caking and coating the steps and the banister… and soon everyone got up… and it was time to end things once and for all…

"Fuga…" Called a meek voice from behind them as they all made toward the stairs.

"Ah. You can't move Flandre?" Hime coughed letting Hiro get back up on his own feet as he finally came to. "That's fine, just stay here for now…"

"…Fuga…"

"Fufu… yes…" Hime chuckled weakly though her tone went right back to its usual impassive way. It was the meaning in her words that carried her emotions. "We'll be fine…" And she meant that… every word… and Flandre was at peace.

And so off they went, limping, wobbling, helping each other up, Riza and Reiri were in the back practically collapsed over one another with Francesca pulling them up after her while Hime was in front with Hiro right behind her and Sherwood right behind him. She led the way ascending the stairs which… perhaps due to their wounds or perhaps a summarizing metaphor for everything that had happened seemed to go on and on, up and up, from landing to landing to the sky above…

"Gah…" Hime grunted underneath her breath as she struggled up each step, indecisively shifting her foot back and forth before putting her weight on it, like her feet were sand beneath the sea, trembling and shifting with the waves… She felt like death and to be honest she looked like it too, they all did, completely covered in blood, groaning and grumbling like splendid warriors on their death beds… She panted slightly, as she continued up the stairs, each step she took becoming more difficult than the last… And then it happened…

Against the object all hope and desire… against the truth and valor of the moment, against the happy outcome and the final vindication…Hime's feet finally gave way… and the grand victorious princess fell to the Earth…

And for a second she just floated there… just falling as if in slow motion… suspended in time, falling to the Earth, she fell… and you know what? She didn't care… like fighting to keep one's eyes open in the darkness of the night, only to lose after straining so hard. It was kind of a relief in fact. Falling, like it all would end if she just let herself hit the ground. She knew it wasn't that simple… and yet she half felt like it should be… to just collapse once in awhile no matter being a princess or a warrior… to just be free for once… let down her guard and smile without having to conceal a frown or sleep without one eye open… or even now, to just say to _hell with it_ and go back home to Sawawa to drink some tea… all of this required winning her family's war, and win indeed they had and yet she really didn't care… she was, in a way, content with this moment, content with just falling…Of course she'd never had any interest in dying … but after all the suffering to get to this point… perhaps she no longer had any interest left in living. It wasn't like she was above shrugging her shoulders and saying "what will be will be." So why then not just let things be as they are now? This final conclusion… this final ending… the _true_ outcome of the war… the fall of Hime… it did have a nice ring to it…

But that was not the way things were meant to be… it was not the outcome at all, and Hime's self-destructive thoughts in her one rare personal internal moment of self-indulgence quickly evaporated with the sudden feeling of two strong, sturdy arms embracing her. And sure enough, Hiro was right there to catch her wrapping his arms around her waist, squeezing so hard as if hoping the two would somehow merge together—a pleasing sensation, one for them both… though Hime would never admit that—Hiro gently tugged her back into place stopping her from falling forward… he grunted slightly as he strained himself to hold her relatively light body—the effort required for something so effortless hinting at the little strength the young man had left and yet he didn't complain, he didn't shout, Hime looked behind and saw his eyes…

_Oh… so that's how it is… _

She thought chuckling slightly as she stared deep into her blood warrior's soul…and there she saw something she couldn't quite explain but that she fully understood. It was something indeed innate to being a blood warrior but it would be a lie to say that was the only reason he possessed such power as Hiro pulled Hime back in more ways than one, he balanced her…and so she at once remembered the reason she wished to live, the reason they _both_ wished to live looking deep into each other's soul, happily connected by touch…and so they went, step by step, together, arm in arm, limping, bleeding, in pain but together… as if each were shouldering the burdens that tried to crush the other, their backs were semi-skyward as they glanced at each other happily suffering together… and indeed that's how they were… just as they always were… as they'd always be…

* * *

Four hours earlier…

"Hime…" Hiro whispered huffing out of breath… he was sweating profusely, as were Riza and Reiri, all of them covered in dirt and mud and blood that wasn't entirely their own… Hime was in front and she too was sweating as they stood amassed in front of a massive mahogany double door… the amount of creatures they'd slayed to get here… to this one moment of clarity… and the sounds of titanic fighting they'd left behind… where they left Sherwood…

It'd been two hours since they last saw the little princess… two whole hours… and amidst their own random run-ins and unexpected confrontations with the enemy, the sound of battle echoing from behind them never ceased nor stopped… one could even swear the very hill itself shook as if it too were partaking in the fighting…

"Hime-sama…" Reiri suddenly said as a loud and far off explosion shook several trees around them. "We're all right behind you …" And with that the vampire smiled kindly with a toothy grin before jabbing Riza in the side.

"OWWW! Damn it Reiri!" The half-breed cringed before giving a low sigh. "…I mean yeah, yeah I'm behind you too Hime… We've come this far, now let's get this shit done and get back to Sawawa… (I'm in the mood for some curry!)"

"I'll follow you to the end… Hime…" Hiro slipped in… and with that, everything was perfect… it was all just perfect…

"Fufu…" Hime chuckled as she smirked one final time along with her friends, her loyal friends for they were more than servants and also him, that man that had worked his way ever so clumsily into her heart, she pushed the lobby doors open and walked into the darkness of the hall where the light of the sun could never reach… that was where their final battle would take place…

"Good morning Hime-chan and company!" Called a familiar cheerful voice—it instantly sent shivers up and down Hiro's spine… even after two years. "Come in! Come in! Welcome again to my humble mansion fufu!"

"Sylvia nee-sama…" Hime said barely above a whisper as she looked up the flight of stairs in that magnificent gold-trimmed lobby and there, on the first landing, standing high and mighty in an angelic pearl white dress with her arms crossed underneath her… very, _very_ large female endowments, and her long flowing blonde hair and her silver tiara atop screaming to the world that she was a queen, there was the woman herself… Princess Sylvia… the first and third to last princess of the Monster Realm…

"Oh my…" She spoke tenderly, like an angel who could do no wrong. "Where's Sherwood-chan? Hmm? Where's our little sister?" She chuckled and sure enough… the angel turned into a demon… "_Surely she didn't die already_?"

"She's no concern of yours Sylvia nee-sama…" Hime responded briskly—coolly… though it only served as instigation…

"As taciturn as ever Hime-chan… though I suppose you're right… leaving her behind like that… fufu… she's no a concern of anyone's anymore… _what a terrible older sister you are_…"

"Hmpf. You greatly underestimate her… she _is_ related to both of us after all…"

"Oh?" Sylvia said her eyes lighting up with a sinister hue. "Yet you didn't trust her enough to bring her here did you Hime-chan? You had her hold off your flank… and for what? So you could get to me without wasting any more of your strength? _Fufu…What a thinly veiled lie_…" The cruel princess chimed extending a finger to her lips winking with a terrible smile. "The truth is… you didn't think she'd _grown_ enough to fight me… isn't that right Hime-chan? Fufu… and you'd be correct… If you'd brought our youngest sister here she would've most certainly met her end… my oh my… I wonder what she'd think of you if she heard that now…" Sylvia said as she continued smirking while Hime turned away tilting her head down, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs and she worn a subtle frown… Hiro just shivered a bit but he also gritted his teeth… the battle had already began… and already it was going poorly… and this was perhaps the one fight he couldn't help Hime with… _Damn it_… he thought angrily as he glared through his fear at the woman that always found new ways to continuously torment his master…

"Fufu… and I told you… Sylvia nee-sama… Sherwood's far more capable than you give her credit for…"And just like that Hiro looked up and saw Hime, that strength, that pulse, once again he realized just how magnificent his master really was as she smiled at her greatest enemy brushing off her words like they were nothing… it was a great counter… and a far better insult.

But even so, such valor did little else but attract the amusement of her older sister as Sylvia laughed and finally started descending the stairs with Mikasa and Francette at her side… and so once again it was terrifying, that is the movement of their enemies as they came down those stairs, slowly, step by step… all Hiro could do was try his best to hide his inner turmoil… to stand with courage like the woman he served as they glanced at each other and everything that needed to be said was said between them…

_Steady… Hiro…_

_Always… Hime…_

"Don't act so tough… Hime-chan…" Sylvia said now standing right before them, the same sinister smile still spread across her face… "You're tired… you and you're servants… even after leaving Sherwood behind… you struggled to get here… that's something to think about when considering that child's _current_ predicament… fufu…" Sylvia laughed still picking at that wound, the cruelty in her words and her continuing persistence even causing Hime to let out a low sigh… seriously, how evil can one woman really be? "And what's more… those creatures that I sent at you were weak… I'll tell you now… if you had trouble fighting them… you have no hope of defeating me… Fufu… perhaps even you haven't grown enough Hime-chan!"

"That's not true!" A voice called throughout the lobby… "That's not true at all…" It was powerful, swift and accurate… it was immovable and daunting. It stopped Sylvia in her tracks and silenced even the great Hime as they all looked at Hiro who he himself couldn't believe he had just spoken…

"Hmpf…" Hime smirked after a few seconds had gone by and Riza and Reiri chuckled behind her, all of their attention now on Hiro. Riza gripped his shoulders and Reiri winked at him and Hime herself just absolutely loved her blood warrior for what kind of man had enough power in his veins that he could even give hope to someone like her, to royalty, by uttering no more than a handful of words? No explanation, no reason, just noble passion…

Hiro Hiyorimi…

What a simply marvelous young man… and even Sylvia herself couldn't help but remain silent—perhaps out of respect or more likely out of shock. "Well Sylvia nee-sama…" Hime said with a smile drawing her sword. "It appears my blood warrior believes we can match you. Fufu… and I happen to agree… what do you say we end these games once and for all?"

"Fufu…" Sylvia giggled closing her eyes, her blood warrior Mikasa and Francette right behind her. "That's just like you Hime-chan… well then…"

_**Die…**_

And just like that the final battle began., and no sooner did Sylvia utter those final words did Riza and Reiri instantly appear across the room as they attacked Mikasa while Flandre slammed a small tree trunk into Francette who used her drill to block…

And down the middle of all that carnage…as if immune to everything else going on and yet somehow the center of it all, there running as if time was slowing down, despite the debris and the blood splatters that erupted forth around them, Hime and Sylvia ran at each other with their swords drawn high and their souls flying higher… they clashed and so the battle truly began… where no words or compromise could ever reach and all that mattered was seeing the other die… that was the purpose of this war… that was the nature of this final fight between sisters, between the most intimate of enemies…

"Fufu…" Sylvia laughed as she parried with Hiro and Hime. "**What kind of ruler would you be Hime-chan?**" She laughed wickedly moving with both grace and speed. It surprised Hiro to no end how even in a rather long dress she moved just as fast, no, perhaps even faster than both he and Hime, blocking all their attacks while simultaneously having enough time to berate them… "What kind of ruler would you be?" She went again. "You fight for survival but I have to wonder Hime-chan… how can you justify that? How will the world turn out with you on the throne? Hmm? An indifferent ruler who cares nothing for the power she fights so desperately for and also you're approach… I'll tell you now… waiting and watching isn't a valid tactic when millions of lives are on the line. You're habit of turtling up, attacking only after you've been attacked… that's not the way a king protects his providence…fufu… so maybe you intend to hand the throne over to Sherwood… no… that is indeed you're plan isn't it? Passing off responsibility fufu! What an example to set putting a child in your stead! Hime-chan… I really have to wonder which of us is crueler!"

"Tsst!" Hime grunted underneath her breath. Sylvia saw this and grinned evilly before turning around to kick Hiro away, which really got under Hime's skin as the struggling princess clenched her left eye shut buckling underneath the strain of her sister's invincible attacks… it was just like Sylvia… even after two years… no rather even after all the time they'd spent together as siblings… she'd never changed… she always had to control the situation… it always had to go her way… anything else… and it was just amusement… it didn't help either that she almost always had a point to make… points that even Hime couldn't quite refute…

"Among our brothers…even among the commoners…" She continued once again, striking while the iron was boiling hot. "You're renowned for your natural aura of aristocracy… But does that really mean you're fit too rule Hime-chan? Take the conflict between the vampires and the werewolves… a conflict years in the making… You think you can just… _domesticate_ them? Succeed where even our father failed simply because you've housebroken this half-breed and her love-struck pure-blood? Fufu…" At this Riza scowled with pure hatred at the first princess and even Reiri looked like she was about to rip into the evil queen's throat but they continued to struggle in their own battle, buckling underneath the merciless Mikasa whose tenacity was worthy of her master. "I never took you for a fool Hime-chan but as your older sister I have to say I'm disappointed if you're really that… _idealistic_… and what's more that's just one problem… so how about the current state of the kingdom? Hmm? Reforms to taxes and increased tolerance… that sounds up you're alley… and yet I have to wonder if all of your reforms will simply be policies of 'too nice'… a king could be the most influential person on the planet… **it means nothing… absolutely nothing** if you can't make a tough decision and then own up to it… So are you prepared then Hime-chan? Are you ready to be a phoenix… to have your name smeared with blood and see the world from the perspective of a god? Will you really choose mercy? Will you retain you're idealism when such thinking will only get even more people killed? And here I thought Gilliam's rule would've been bloody fufu!" Sylvia chuckled as she slashed Hime in the side drawing blood as she continued to torment her little sister…

Meanwhile across the room, "Gah!" Riza grunted as she fell to one knee… she herself wasn't faring any better, her abdomen slashed up, blood rolling down her neck, drooling from her mouth, oozing from her eyes…she'd already gotten quite beaten up but that didn't excuse her… fate didn't pity her, or any of them… and no sooner did she gasp for breath did one of Mikasa's tendrils rush forth toward her face, she barely had enough time to block as the tentacle dug deep into her wolfish claws, a sick crack and a pint of blood spilling from the wound… "Hmpf! As strong as ever blood warrior!" She cringed blood dribbling from her mouth. "However… Did you forget?"

"Hmm?" Mikasa cringed.

"There are two of us!"

And just like that the skillful blood warrior barely had enough time to dodge Reiri's kick as the crafty vampire manifested herself right behind her, and what an attack Reiri unleashed, the aftershock of the wind being displaced cutting Mikasa's cheek as she jumped back a few feet. She shot one of her tendrils out in retaliation and slashed Reiri's side causing the vampire to smile as her eyes turned a deep shade of violet red and she coughed up a bit of blood…

"Wow… even with our teamwork… she really is something…" Riza called to Reiri grinning as she spat on the floor adding to the many puddles of blood that collected all around her… she went rushing back in… that despite the screaming of her bones and the shrieking of her lungs, Riza went rushing back in and Reiri too, fighting in that terrible lobby where the light of the sun could never reach… and there was no full-moon and the darkness of the night was reduced to mere shadows, they knew what was at stake, they knew they couldn't fail…and so they pushed… bold-faced and proud, dying but still alive… they pushed…

"Do you see now Hime-chan?" Sylvia chimed continuing her assault on her little sister's sanity as she continued to beat back both her and Hiro crushing their bodies as their hands felt broken blocking her extraordinary attacks… "Do you understand? Come! Let me show you, let me show you firsthand the horror… let me take everything from you so that you can truly experience the genocide awaiting your ideals! Francette!" Sylvia grinned and with that her busty maid suddenly jabbed Flandre in her left eye.

"Flandre!" Hime yelled as Francette turned on her drill—the drill that Hime had given her…and soon the sick sound of grinding circuitry like snapping bones filled the room.

"F-Fu…ga…" Flandre mumbled as Francette shoved her out of the way and then, turning toward both Riza and Reiri, she held up her non-drill hand and in between her fingers she held several white-ash stakes and silver daggers…

"TSST!" Riza groaned wide eyed as she glanced back behind her and even Reiri was starting to sweat as they blocked against Mikasa's attacks, unable to move… unable to escape…

"RIZA REIRI DODGE!"

"Fufu! Shouldn't you be worried about yourself right now Hime-chan?" Sylvia said with her crimson eyes glimmering like some nightmarish devil as she appeared behind her sister.

"Older sister!" Hime yelled as she whirled around… a bit too late… and blood splattered everywhere…

And so it was that Hiro was there in between both Sylvia and Hime, buckling underneath the surprisingly strong slash she gave meant to kill Hime… he gritted his teeth as he matched her strength with his own, partially blocking her sword with his axe—his hands and body bleeding from the strain.

"Well done Hiyorimi Hiro!" Sylvia practically sang in amusement. "You certainly are loyal to my younger sister! Tell me does it hurt? Does it get tiring? Pushing yourself past your human limitations for a woman who asks so much? I mean… for a blood warrior these things are expected but for a human? A _human_ blood warrior? Fufu… in the monster war for the throne of power? What could a mere human… a_ boy_… have to do with any of that? But no I understand…you're hoping to prolong your life… use the royal blood to extend your time with your only remaining family… you have a sister yes? 'Sawawa' I believe is her name fufu…" Sylvia smiled cruelly as Hiro lowered his head his bangs covering his eyes… "I'll tell you now Hiyorimi Hiro… you're a fool chasing a fleeting dream…"

"Don't listen to her Hiro! She's trying to—"

"I speak the truth Hime-chan or do you care to explain why father doesn't have any blood warriors lying around or any of our ancestors for that matter? Do you have an answer? It's really quite simple… the fact is… blood warriors are… _released_ after victory… they have no purpose afterwards…" At this Mikasa's eyes flickered a bit as she overheard her master... she attacked Riza and Reiri, and yet somehow she missed, like a little hiccup in her tenacity, Riza instantly saw this having been waiting all this time for an new opening, she seized the opportunity and slashed through Mikasa's torso—a deep cut, hardly fatally but the tide was finally turning… and sure enough…

"So what?" Hiro stared solemnly at his master's greatest enemy, the words he had just said once again stunning everyone who was listening… "With all due respect Princess Sylvia… what's your point? That I'll die after this war is over? That Hime and I will be separated… even if we win? Hmpf. _I know_… " And with that Hiro smiled magnificently as he went charging back in. "I know my life doesn't even equal a second to a phoenix… I know Hime will probably have to move back to the kingdom after this war is over. I can't even deny that I want to spend more time with my sister…

**But**…

I want Hime to survive… more than anything else in the world… I want my master to win… and so I'll do everything I can to make her succeed… I exist for her… and I'd be honored, no, I'd be happy to die for her… whatever happens after we win happens after we win but I know I won't regret a single thing…"

_Hiro…_ Hime thought with infinite passion in her heart, the sheer amount of emotions bubbling up within her though she kept a straight face especially now in combat as she too went back in straining against her sister… the things she wanted to say to Hiro… to correct, to try and explain… it was the worst kind of beauty imaginable… the sheer blind loyalty he had toward her as he hid the fact that everything Sylvia said had sunk in and Hime of course knew that for she knew his heart well, better than anyone… no man, not even a blood warrior should have to suffer that much even for their master… but such thoughts would have to wait and they'd both have to suffer a little while longer…

"Wow… fufu… I see… what a stubborn blood warrior…" Sylvia said perhaps even with a bit of admiration in her voice as she devilishly slashed Hiro deep through an opening and flipped her hilt around jabbing him in the forehead, forcing him to yell out in pain… "But as I thought… fufu… you're just like your master… for all your passion and your motive… you still have much to learn…"

And with that, Hiro wobbled a few feet back as he felt a great pain above his left eye. He gently touched his brow and felt the skin and the bone sink further into his skull… It made him want to scream… to cry… to breakdown and die… the pain, no, the agony… his head felt like clay and he knew he probably forgot a few bones behind him as pieces of clumped up flesh fell from his face, he nonetheless recovered trailing smoke-like blood behind him going back in to attack with his master to his side…or perhaps vice versa or perhaps it did not matter as both of them charged into the fury, the only certainty in their fight was their faith in each other and their friends, they attacked and were crushed and yet they attacked again, as if all hope and suffering were pushed past their limits and sacrifice was the price they paid to live…

And so they continued. For hours? For days? For weeks? Perhaps only for minutes… no maybe just seconds… it felt like an eternity, parrying each other's moves, Sylvia laughed as she dodged Hiro's attacks and clashed her sword against Hime's… and across the room, Riza and Reiri were the same as well as they dodged Mikasa and Francette and Flandre was there too as she recovered quickly despite her eye rushing back in to help them. It was the same cycle of repeating the same moves, struggling against one another waiting for someone to drop dead, perhaps from exhaustion, as no blows seemed to hit… But the battle was indeed turning around and finally, as if a manifestation of the hope that Hiro and Hime, Riza and Reiri, constantly reaffirmed to one another… one of Hime's slashes got through cutting Sylvia's right arm deep as her sword fell to her side and she sank to her knees gripping the wound…

"Fufu…" Sylvia gasped through her chuckling as she clenched her arm, squeezing it to try and stop the bleeding… "Yes…I suppose I was a little too ambitious… fighting both of you at the same time… fufu… after all… I was the one who taught you sword play isn't that right Hime-chan?"

"…It's over Sylvia nee-sama…" Hime said pointing her sword at her sister with Hiro at her side. And yet Sylvia simply smirked at them both before reaching for an orb she'd had fastened to the waist of her dress.

"Indeed." She smiled evilly as she clenched the pearl white jewel and in an instant a great flash of light engulfed the room…

"EHH?!" Hiro grunted as he jumped in front of Hime. He quivered for second, as his whole body shook and then he completely exploded, blood rushing forth from every pore in his body… "HIRO!" Riza and Reiri screamed in unison as they blocked Mikasa's attacks while trying to get a good look at him…

"This is!" Hime said wide eyed as Hiro sank to the ground in front of her… she tore her gaze up and their her eyes met Sylvia's… or rather her eyes met where Sylvia's eyes were supposed to be… but they weren't… there were no eyes… Sylvia's pupils were completely gone, her hair standing on edge flowing up as if she were possessed by some great power, her teeth, her fangs had become more pronounced as they peaked over her lips and other things also changed, the color of her skin, a now sick pale or dark shadow of white, she was as a manifestation of the monster that was her own soul… _telekinesis_ Hime thought as Sylvia said the words for her.

"What do you think Hime-chan?" Sylvia spoke… she spoke so simply, and yet her voice sounded completely different, like it was all off key, a song or symphony of death, the overlapping tones of her genocidal madness finally expressed through the sound of her voice… "An ace in the hole fufu! The mermaid's stone!"

"Sister…" Hime practically whispered, her bangs covering her eyes… "Don't tell me… you've actually…"

_**No**_.

"… Fufu… No Hime-chan… I have not… I have not matured if that's what you're worried about, though I wouldn't say you should feel relieved just yet fufu… but yes indeed, despite the prophecy that the mermaid's found a way to force juvenile phoenixes into adulthood, I haven't matured… I'm merely… _enhanced_… you best of all us should be able to see the difference… you, the one who transformed into her royal essence while still alive… It was something I couldn't replicate… even after two years… those royal flames and so I turned back to this… the mermaid's stone…

I actually intended to use this to fight Fuhito… after Gilliam weakened him of course… Emil resolved that problem and Gilliam was taken out as an added bonus fufu… it's just as well…this form… it's still one step behind… This isn't the mature form of our race… this isn't the form Fuhito or Emil… or even _you_ used… it's just a fluke… a failure… it relies too much on… _physical alterations_… oh well… at least it should suffice to defeat you Hime-chan fufu!"

"To h-hell… with that!" Hiro huffed out of breath struggling to get back on his feet. He was covered in blood.

"Fufu…" Sylvia giggled demonically—even more so than usual. "What a foolish servant… fufu… Hiyorimi Hiro you really are too stubborn… you who just now spoke so passionately… look where your intentions got you… fufu… you two really are a perfect match… an idealistic warrior for an idealistic master but you still think she can win don't you? Fufu… I suppose if you truly believe that… I'll just have to prove you wrong again and again until you both realize… you can never beat me!" And with that the cruel princess turned her head and glared at Hime who, through the corner of her eyes saw a blur of a man rushing forth toward her… she knew it was him… she knew he would come… he always had… and to Hime in that moment, in that second, she wanted to scream to him now more than ever, _move_, _dodge_, but she knew that she wouldn't and that if she did she'd be killed… and then it happened… her time ran out… Hiro once again exploded before her… and blood went rushing forth from every pore in his body… a good amount of which splattered backward, covering Hime's dress and a bit of her face with his life as the poor boy went flying…

Hiro just stared wide-eyed as he flew through the air without even touching the ground, he slammed hard against the lobby wall breaking stone behind him as it cracked completely—shattering with to the sheer force of impact by which his back was thrown against it… _This isn't as powerful as Emil or Fuhito? _He thought in terror… as he coughed up blood… _just how powerful can phoenixes really be? _ He thought as his eyes began to sink down, his lids closing automatically against his wishes… _Hime_… Hiro cried in his mind as he watched through his blackening vision while Hime stood alone and Sylvia walked toward her… _Hime_… their blades clashed and Hime's sword flew from her hand as Sylvia cut her deep in her left shoulder…

_Hime_…

_I don't want you to die… _

_Please… _Hiro begged in his mind as his eyes finally failed him.

And then a miracle happened…

He was standing right there… like a tiny bell heard in the middle of a fight… Hiro was standing right there in front of Hime blocking her sister's attack… and for a second, they all just stared at him. Once again he'd managed to surprise everyone, himself included… for not even a moment before he was across the room, his body badly broken, his blood spilling out and yet here he was now, his axe upper-cutting Sylvia's sword, the only thing between Hime as she stared at the blade no more than a centimeter away from her forehead, Hiro was there in an instant and that's when Sylvia realized…

"So this is the strongest blood warrior? Fufu…" She chuckled through her clenched teeth as Hiro held her back, his strength surprisingly similar to her own even with all the damage he had taken and the mermaid's stone, she kicked him away sending him flying back into Hime's arms, and so they stared across at one another as they reached a stalemate… "The blood warrior with the ultimate defense…" Sylvia went again as she subtly gripped her trembling hand… "Hmpf… by his expression I image you haven't told him much have you Hime-chan? And that makes sense…

Humans… tsst…

A _human_ blood warrior… again what a ridiculous idea…I mean, humans are so weak… they're fragile, their limited not helped by their natural abilities and they can't transform into anything… they can't compare to vampires or werewolves or any of the other humanoid like monsters… it's as I said, they really have no place in this monster war… Fufu… don't look at me like that…" Sylvia smiled earning a very satisfying glare from Hime as she held tightly on too Hiro… "And yet fufu… what is a human if not just a different kind of monster? Hmm? What's the difference between humans and monster's anyway? It's really quite simple… I'm sure you know Hime-chan… I'm not asking a rhetorical question… there is indeed an answer…

It's the _**heart**_… it's all about the human heart…

The power of compassion… it's that simple… perhaps even that ridiculous…that humans are the most compassionate monsters… just ask the flyman… fufu… 'if a man's heart is that of a monster, then would he not himself become a monster?' Fufu… that's the only difference, even between man and phoenix… that we should be so benevolent, but never so compassionate…and again that's just another reason why humans have no place in our affairs, why they don't even have a place in our world… they're too soft… fufu… they really are too fragile…

It's ironic though… that we should consider them so empathetic and yet their race is so full of fear… and hatred… but perhaps that makes sense… a people who know great love should also know great hate… one cannot truly understand the other without experiencing both… it is however when they become truly uncompromising, when they believe so much in something that their very heart beats for it… fufu… that they _exist_ solely for it… that they live and would even die for it… that's what makes them strong… the power of belief… of true heart-felt belief only capable of being expressed by the human heart…

I believe there's an expression in fact among humans, 'think positively and positive things will happen?' Something like that? To make something so by willing it… it's phoenix like when you think about it… perhaps eerily so… Fufufu… and it can lead to the luckiest situations on earth… and that's where Hiro comes in… he is the strongest blood warrior because of the relationship he has with you… he believes in you more than anything else in the world… how everything aligned perfectly… I mean… Mikasa is human as well but she relies too much on her augments… and even so most humans can't see past their own greed or truly understand self-sacrifice… fufu… but you… Hiyorimi Hiro…one in one million…" Sylvia chuckled demonically as she stared with her nonexistent irises at Hime as both she and Hiro steadied themselves… "To think… just as I unveil my trump card you unveil yours… you really are my sister I'll grant you that Hime-chan!"

And so they went again fighting as only gods could. But as Sylvia attacked nothing seemed to connect or rather nothing seemed to be fatal. She had cut Hime up quite a bit but every time she thought it was the end, that boy… no… _that man_ somehow got in the way. Like trying to fight the air, or attack the sea… even with the power she held, the fire in her hands—which was still below the magnificent power of Emil and Fuhito… and far below the power of a phoenix… it was nonetheless power and it was magnificently useless here as she attacked Hime and yet Hiro always managed to get in her way—more than a shield, greater than a man, he blocked all of her attacks, some with his axe, some with his body, and then he returned his own despite the broken nature of his bones. Sylvia was on the defensive as she struggled, sweat glistening amongst the blood spewed throughout the room, she looked over her shoulder and saw Mikasa slam against the floor even as she pinned Reiri to the wall and buried a silver dagger in Riza's chest. She turned to her other side and there she saw Francette's drill sputter and break even as Flandre stopped moving… And in that instant, as she turned her head back forward, she saw Hime charging, she glared in her direction… Hiro was there again… as if everything that could go wrong, went wrong, and as he went flying off for a final time, thoroughly destroyed and smashed, his own axe slammed deep into his shoulder and his other hand ripped up to mere threadlike strands, nothing stood between Sylvia and Hime as Hime charged her sword full out, Sylvia swung her sword too… the angle… and just as their blades were about to meet… as Hime and Sylvia's eyes met… the devil princess couldn't help but smirk as she whispered… "Congratulations… Hime…"

Both of their swords connected with flesh…

And just like that Hime gasped for breath as blood instantly rushed up her throat… she shook for a second as her body trembled. She glanced down and saw her sister's sword going right through her torso. She looked up and saw her own sword as it pierced through Sylvia's arm…

She'd… _lost_? Even despite everything Hiro had done… despite everything all of her friends had done… Riza, Reiri… Flandre… her own sister Sherwood… and she… lost?

_I… Hiro…_ she thought as she fell sliding off Sylvia's blade. She hit the ground hard and there, barely even conscious anymore, she gripped her own sword tightly, weakly gasping for breath as she bled out on the floor… and that was that… that was the end of their fight…

"Tsst…" Sylvia chuckled softly as her demonic eyes shimmered for a second… "That form…" She said shaking her head smiling as her features started to return to normal, like all of her power was leaving her even as she clenched even tighter to the mermaid's stone. A single stream of blood erupted from her right eye and there were several small cracking sounds that echoed through the air. "That form…" she said again remembering back ten seconds ago as she and Hime rushed forth at one another, Hime suddenly… _changed_… she became fire as she took leave of her body and ran nearly parallel to it, Sylvia glared at her but Hime glared as well and in that instant… in that moment… she impaled her sister, the evil princess felt like she'd been turned inside out… "So that's the true juvenile form of a phoenix…" she giggled tiredly intrigued for what could possibly be the very last time… "Only achieved in a true life or death situation under a very specific emotional pretext… it far surpasses anything we can physically do to our bodies or our minds… Hmpf…well that's not fair! First you bring the strongest blood warrior here to fight me and then you transform into you're royal form… you beat me by your sheer soul alone Hime-chan… one in one million… fufu… I really... never had a chance… did I?" And with that as Princess Sylvia finished speaking, her body exploded, blood gushing from nearly every pore… she didn't gasp nor did she scream despite the great amount of pain she must have been in, no, rather very proud and dignified even in all her malice and her dying breath, the eldest princess of the monster realm smiled one final time as she finally dropped her sword and fell to the ground, her servants hobbling over too her screaming her name…

* * *

Hime just sighed as she and Hiro and the rest of her gang finally made it to the top of the stairs, almost ready to pass out and die—their bodies creaking from the strain, and there as if to reward their perseverance there not two feet away was a semi-open and bloody doorway…the faint sound of troubled breathing echoing from within…

Hiro reached for the door handle but Hime stopped him, extending out her hand and he got the message, he stepped back supporting her as she reached forth and pulled on the door causing it to creak slightly as it opened in slow motion, like a deep breath before the plunge and then a white glare from the Sun filled their eyes… and there was Sylvia… or rather what was left of her, her white dress completely stained red as she lay on the ground with her back against the wall, her servant Mikasa and her android Francette kneeling at her side doing their best to treat her fatal wounds…

"Ah… H-h-hime-chan… I was wondering when you'd w-wake up… fu… fu… fu…"

"Sylvia nee-sama…" Hime spoke softly as she looked upon her sister … she was only able to tell where her face was because of the movement of her mouth…

"Come to make sure I'm dead? Fu… *cough* fu-fu… make sure the war is over and the throne is won?"

"…Yes…" Hime replied instantly… mercilessly… "But as always onee-sama… I will tell you again… I have no interest in the throne… but just as well I can't allow someone who lies and cheats to sit upon it… it's as you said… idealism alone will only take you so far…" But right as Hime said that… Sylvia's iconic cold chuckle though weaker now slowly filled the room…

"Fufu… you're still so naïve… Hime-chan… you still don't get it though I suppose that's too be expected being that you are my younger sister… lying… and cheating… *cough, cough* do you really think following the rules is the only way to get ahead in this war? Do you think following them actually reflects how good a king you'll be? Fufu… being tyrannical or being 'benevolent'… they're all just different styles Hime-chan… styles of ruling… and so why hang on to such old traditions anyway?"

"Hmpf. Whatever you say Sylvia nee-sama… but none of your schemes served you well in the end…" Sherwood cut in coldly gripping Hime's free hand… she had never liked Sylvia despite calling her sister but after opening the doors to this hell-hole of a mansion and seeing Hime in such a state… Sherwood had openly come to accept the hatred she'd long tried to justify for her older sister…and still, as if to validate Sherwood's disgust… Sylvia smiled… she just smiled that usual terrible smile and it did not lose its sinister edge even as the life in her mutilated eyes dwindled…

"Q-quite the contrary… I acted freely… as a king should… they put these restrictions on us as if we ourselves, their children, are little more than gladiatorial pawns to be thrown away… fu… *cough* fu-fu… I mean no army… really? Come now Hime-chan… doesn't that sound strange? '_Tis it not a king's place to be at the head of his army? _And why even have these wars… these battles, these f-fights? Why constantly allow for a new king when winning this war means you can live and rule forever? And don't tell me it's to justify a place for their children… *cough, cough* Hime-chan… you've always said you had no interest in the throne… and yet here we are now… your desire to survive has lead you to defeat me… and now you two stand towering as the only survivors of our generation… _of our race_… hmpf… you've lived up well to all of my expectations…

**But…**

Don't think you are so privileged as to say something like that… fu…fu-fu… it's the p-phoenixes that allow this war… it's the phoenixes that chose how it ends…

I told you long ago when all the truth is revealed… even our very reason for fighting would be shaken… I stand by that…"

"Hmpf… and I told you Sylvia nee-sama… I always defeat my opponents… no matter how inconvenient they are…"

"Fufu… I see… well then… goodbye Hime-chan… and good luck…" Sylvia smiled weakly waving her hand for Mikasa and Francette to stop treating her wounds… she stared deep into Hime's eyes one final time before saying happily… perhaps even in some way… _lovingly_… "Fu… you know… I really should have killed you both… long… ago… my… little… sisters…"

And with that Sylvia's head drooped inelegantly dangling in between her shoulders… and the oldest Princess of the Monster realm passed off smiling into the west… And everyone was silent… all they could do was watch… and watch indeed they did… as Mikasa clenched her eyes shut fighting back a few tears and Francette gave a soft "Fuga" and it was all over…

Hiro just looked on in pain… it was hard… hard to take in, to process, the sheer matter of fact conviction in both their voices, that Sylvia would have killed Hime and Hime had to kill her, all simply in the name of survival or the crown and yet despite that, here they both were, calling each other sister as if everything up until this point had been normal… it was wrong. It was sad… almost disturbing to watch Hime as she made sure the light from Sylvia's eyes vanished… it was especially hard to image how she must have felt while watching her older sister die… even if it was Sylvia… even if she was cruel and monstrous… even by monster standards… even if just a few seconds ago everyone was overjoyed simply to be alive… to come here now and to call this victory… it was hard to tell if they'd actually won…

CLANK!

A loud clunking noise filled the room as a large jewel like orb suddenly rolled from the palm of Sylvia's lifeless hands, and Hime with a quick icy precision, despite the creaking and screaming of her tired bones, slammed her sword hard against the glass ball shattering it in an instant…

"Onee-sama?!" Sherwood yelped.

"It's the mermaid's stone." Hime said quietly, her bangs covering up her eyes. "Sylvia nee-sama used it during our battle… It… _changed_ her… made her menacing… It's better off destroyed… never again in the hands of a phoenix…"

And just like that silence once again consumed the room. What could anyone say, even Hiro was at a loss for words as he stared at his master's aching back, the burdens that must have been lifted and yet the scars that must have remained, no words or voices could tender this moment, it would be insulting to even try… this was supposed to be bitter… the sweetness that had first come, had now left but it would come again… at least for them… but never fully for Hime… and perhaps not even for Sherwood… I mean, they were the slayers of their own family… how could they ever smile about that?

"Fuga…" called a feminine voice as Francette broke the ear shattering silence… she'd been kneeling next to her master's side, doing her best with her one hand for the other was a broken drill, to tend to her wounds, she finally got up and bowed before her dead master and bowed before Hime and Sherwood and then she left… just like that…

"Where's the android going?" Riza groaned following the gyniod with her eyes.

"To blow herself up…" Sherwood said solemnly as she looked away.

"What? That's…awfully _kind_ of her… I mean why not just blow up right her as a 'fuck you?'"

"Because bitch…" Reiri chimed shaking her head disappointedly… which of course annoyed Riza to no end. "Royal androids can't attack royals…at least not directly… Professor Frankenstein designed them that way. Only he can change that… Besides… the victory is clearly ours… killing us now would have no benefit… and we've _earned_ a bit of good luck…"

And just like that the room went silent once again. Mikasa who had been kneeling by Sylvia's side glanced over at Francette and then, bowing her head for a final time to the woman she had served, she too rose leaving their master's side as she wobbled to her feet, blood still dripping from her wounds…

"Hey!" Sherwood called out. "You. Sylvia's blood warrior, Mikasa was it?"

"Yes… *cough* your highness…?"

"What will you do now?"

"I… I'm not sure… Princess Sylvia never really made any contingency plans in the event she lost. I suppose I'll just take my sister from here… find a place she can be cared for when I'm… no longer around…"

"Nonsense!" Sherwood shouted with fire in her eyes. "From you're wounds I can tell you fought bravely and admirably… you along with your sister and the mermaid are more than welcome to come into my care!"

"With all due respect you're highnesses… I refuse…" Mikasa said bowing slightly almost tipping over as she strained herself to talk straight despite the gashes in her side that only now were starting to heal releasing a little bit of smoke. "I served Princess Sylvia whose sole intent was killing you… And also…" she said as she gripped her old familiar fur coat… though much of it was in pieces now… with twiney bits of ripped up fabric dangling like diseased skin… "I also served another one of your deepest enemies and aided him in the assaults that almost led to your death…" At this Mikasa glanced over at Hime but quickly shined away when their eyes met… "I can't bear the shame of being your assailant and then having you take me in as your charge… I respectfully decline… I… I hope you understand…"

"Tsst… But!"

"Leave it Sherwood…"

"But Onee-sama!"

"We understand. Do as you please…"

And with that Mikasa's face softened and what a rare but not unwelcome sight it was as she gave a genuine smile and bowed one final time. "I sincerely thank you both…" She said weakly though the happiness in her voice or rather the lesser degree of sorrow was testament enough to her peace.

"Onee-sama!" Sherwood turned to her sister.

"Relax Sherwood… there is more than one way to resolve this situation…" Hime said closing her eyes resting once again on Hiro's shoulder. The young man blushed slightly as he felt her nuzzle into him.

"Oye… Where's the mermaid anyway?"

"She's in the basement along with our guest the flyman…. keeping my sister company… Princess Sylvia… despite her… _cold_ nature knew Madeleine was not suited for combat… she was ordered to wait out of sight while we battled…"

And with that, for the seventh time that day, a great silence once again took over the room…

"Hmm… so that's that then…" Reiri said giving a low sigh… "It's really over…" But just as she said that a loud thud filled the room.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Riza yelled as she jumped in front of Hime and Hiro.

"W-wait!" Called a buzzing kind of voice and sure enough, out of a slightly hidden doorway off to the side of the room, in walked a rather grotesque creature as he held his hands clapped together. And what a strange creature he was indeed, wearing a lab coat and some black khakis, his figure was that of a man and yet his head was that of a horsefly… there was however an air of wisdom about him which was perhaps the only redeeming quality he possessed…

"Flyman…" Hime said rather flatly.

"AH! Y-you're highnesses! I… I see you both are alive! I-I'm so glad!"

"Tsst!" Riza growled … "Oh are you? 'Cause if I remember correctly, we had to battle through an army of creatures that _**you**_ created… it's a little late to be worrying about our well-being…"

"Uh… well… you see that was because of Princess Sylvia… I… *ahem*… I was here loyal servant after all… but now that she's dead… I am obliged to serve Princesses Lil—oh sorry… I mean _Hime_ and Princess Sherwood…"

"Grr…" Riza grumbled lowly as she edged closer to the flyman who in turn just shrank into the corner… "You're lucky bug… if I wasn't so beaten up right now… I'd squash the shit out of you…"

"Peace Riza…" Hime cut in. "There's no need to fight… we need him to make the trioxin for Mikasa…"

"What?" The blood warrior stared vacantly back at Hime…

"Mikasa…" She began. "There's no reason for you to die so young. Not while you still have your younger sister in your care. I understand that you don't wish to serve Sherwood or myself but that doesn't mean you should accept death so easily."

"Your highness… I…"

"The flyman can make trioxin for you and that can sustain you in place of royal blood. Is that acceptable?"

"I… I… Y-yes… of course! Ah… T-thank you! Thank you so much your majesty… But…"

"Hmm?"

"…Is… is that really alright? I mean Trioxin goes against the phoenixes power to bring back the dead… isn't it… _heresy_?"

"It's fine Mikasa…"

"I… Thank you… your majesty… thank you…" Mikasa smiled on the verge of tears bowing deeply.

"Think nothing of it… However…" Hime said as she turned to look at the flyman who cringed a bit as her eyes fell upon him.

"Umm… Yes… your h-highness?"

"…You are not to make any more biological weapons… is that understand?"

"O-of course… your highness…" The fly all but stuttered as he knelt to his feet causing Hime to give him a questioning look. "If that is the wishes of the King then I shall happily oblige…"

"Fufu… I am no King…" Hime said chuckling weakly as she finally turned to her little sister and the moment everyone had been waiting for finally arrived. "Sherwood I—"

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN GGGGGGGGGGGG!

A loud screeching noise suddenly filled the room, no rather the world cutting Hime off as everyone covered their ears from the sound.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW!?" Riza practically shrieked falling too her knees, her wolfish ears twitching like they'd been set on fire…

"This is…!" Hime whispered as a great light far brighter than the sun washed over the room and then, suddenly, the entire roof of the mansion all but disintegrated… and there… hovering in the sky, flapping its massive wings which extended well into the heavens above… there was a great bird of flames… a royal Phoenix towered over them…

And for a second everyone just stared upward, a great shock or perhaps even fear gripping them deep in their souls for the majesty of the creature in front of them as well as the overwhelming godlike power that irradiated from its simple presence, for such a creature to be here in front of them… it was either the greatest honor or the worst luck and then it cawed…

A great sound erupted forth from its elongated neck, and Hiro couldn't help but sweat now staring at the magnificence before him… he wanted to hide himself, cower in some hole and yet he continued to look on as if captivated in some fearful awe and he wasn't the only one… Riza and Reiri were the same… like ants watching a boot about to squash them, they all were unfortunately intelligent enough to understand the nature of the boot, and at least vaguely understand the sheer power and force it commandeered even if they were underestimating… and even then they assumed it was a god…

The Phoenix cawed again, its voice so beautiful, it was the greatest most pleasant sound on Earth yet it still retained that same soul-shattering power, it sent shivers up and down Hiro's spine. And yet more remarkable than even that, the cawing, the sound coming forth from this incomprehensible being, it became a sound, as if it crawled into their heads by way of their ears and made itself understandable… it became a voice… one very specific voice as it called the name "Lillianne…" and Hime responded with "**Father…**"

And for a while… no one said a thing… neither the Phoenix, nor Hime… and no one else dare make a sound. It was like the greatest stalemate of all time and no one knew what was going to happen… After about thirty seconds… though it felt far longer than even that, Hime finally spoke.

"Father… even if you're my father… I will not allow you to call me by that name…"

And just like that… it was like opening up with a joke, the sheer nonchalance in Hime's voice staring at a being that passed their understanding tenfold, acting as if she were its equal, even if it was her father… to be that at ease around something that magnificent… it was comforting… it was terrifying… it may even have been slightly disrespectful and yet the phoenix didn't seem to mind, nay it didn't seem to care as it hovered over them basking without even trying in its own inborn glory. It spoke again and Hiro could swear he felt the Earth quake… "It is done… the war has ended… Lillianne… you will be next King of Monsters…"

"I refuse…" Hime said swiftly and once again the world went silent… all that could be heard was a low howl coming from the wind the phoenix displaced every time it flapped its wings ever so methodically… but even so… it took a moment for Hime's words to truly register with everyone… and so it was then that a great terror gripped the room… and Hiro himself was more than terrified… saying _no_ to the face of a god… _that's one for the books Hime_… he thought silently doing his best not to cry and that in it of itself was a challenge… to basically not break down and beg for one's life here before the master of all fate and determination… there was no pride or dignity… not before a god who Hiro could swear was staring into each of their souls… "With all due respect father…" Hime continued and Hiro wondered how she had so much courage left in her heart. "I nominate Sherwood to take my place. She has been an ally to me throughout much of this conflict… her leadership, her loyalty, her passion, they are excellent beyond measure, she should be the next King…"

"**No**." The phoenix said that in the same tone it had said all its other words and yet for some reason, it petrified the lungs… the sheer dominance and dictation by which it spoke, it said, "No." Period. Full stop. All anyone could do was agree…

"You will be the next King of Monsters Lillianne… The phoenixes have decided…"

And with that, Hiro expected to hear Hime speak again… even despite the power of this great and terribly benevolent monster, he was still Hime's father, and she had spoken up to this great king, as she too were of the same nature and on the same level because in effect she was… Hiro heard nothing… and so he realized in that instant the difference between this creature and all of them… even the difference between phoenixes and their children… And then it was over… as quickly as the phoenix had appeared, the perfect being was gone… without so much as a second word and then, as if on cue, a loud explosion resounded from outside as Francette bid her farewell to the world and everyone looked at Hime… there should have been more to it… an explanation, a reason, an argument… there was nothing… and not even Hime could refuse… that's the way phoenixes argued… that's the way things were done… God's don't argue… they merely dictate… and all are subject to their whims… what about Sherwood? What about Hime's wants, Hime's needs? These things now seemed immaterial as the phoenix left, perhaps knowing all about them but not caring simply because it was too benevolent to be kind, it spoke with a wisdom that defined the universe… and in the scheme of things perhaps that meant arguing with its decision was wrong, hubristic, evil even… and again simply pointless…

_Onee-sama…_ Sherwood thought sadly as she stared at Hime who had her back to all of them… and indeed…

If only they could've seen the face Hime was hiding… the look of distraught hidden behind her cold impassive tired eyes as she accepted the name Lillianne…

* * *

**NEXT TIME:** The monster world is in celebration! The war is over and a new king has been chosen! It's a wondrous historic time as Hime has to go back to the kingdom for her coronation ceremony and guess what? Hiro and the gang are tagging along too! Find out what happens at this bittersweet festival which all culminates in a conversation between Hiro and Hime, a conversation years in the making… will Hiro finally confess his feelings for Hime, or will the two of them realize their happy little upside down fairy tale is coming to an end? All that and more next time on Princess Finale!

**End Note:** Alright folks are you still with me? How's that for a double feature? Things are finally set up perfectly for Princess Finale to go chugging right along. I mean I know some of you have read Princess Jealousy and you guys know I have a tendency to take stories slowly, not just in release but in terms of pacing, I like me my flowery descriptions hahaha! So yeah, sorry if it's been a bit of grind to get here! But yeah, right now what I really want to talk about is the little bit of the content in these two chapters… I took this time to introduce the Sea of Chaos… which is just a place of my own creation that I used to describe the desert seen during Ch's 33-35… it may seem random now but this place is actually very relevant to the Spin-off I'm working on… so yeah on that note, this is also my little treat to you guys… that is to say, if you read my works… upcoming as they are… you'll notice that I try my best to not contradict anything… both with the actual canon (from the point where I start my story anyway) and among my own stories… basically, in other words… all of my stories could technically have happened within the same Princess Resurrection Fanfic Universe I created. Which I think is pretty neat and also, for you guys that asked me for sequels to say Princess Jealousy, this is kind of a shout-out to you guys as it basically means everything is sort of a spiritual sequel to each other. Well… maybe not even spiritual… they're not direct sequels but they're not as distant as spiritual sequels if you understand my meaning… Also… this story is pretty much finished in my head… editing is of course the main problem… as such I was thinking about releasing some post complete chapter material like an "afterwards" which is a sort of appendix epilogue kind of thing (if any of you are familiar with Tolkiens work) which basically goes on to describe what happens to each character… like a sort of aftermath narrative… so it's not a continuation of the story per say as much as it is a brief afterwards… so I have that and one more one-shot chapter planned as well in addition to the two more chapters I have before this story ends… let me know if you guys would like that as they'd continue this story and fill in more gaps that I may have skimmed over while writing the main events… Oh and as always sorry for being late… honestly this time it was really just my fault… I was actually just so caught up working on the spin-off which I'm really excited to bring to you guys… I am going to try and restrain myself from releasing it… one because it's mainly all concepts right now but I have a lot of material for it and two, if I start it now… I may never get to the other stories on my list for Princess Resurrection… I hope to at the very least release the spin off by or during the summer… sorry for the wait… I know it's ridiculous but at my current pace and my college schooling… I can't help it… so sorry! Anyway… this is a lot to read so I'll stop this note here… as always remember to comment, let me know what you guys think, what you might want, if you have any ideas, suggestions, anything… give me a follow and a favorite and don't be afraid to PM me… I'll get right back to you… thanks guys! Raza out!


	4. Chapter 3: Condemned to Rule

**Disclaimer:** The following is a non-profit work of fanfiction. Princess Resurrection/Kaibutsu Oujo is owned by Yasunori Mistunaga, Del Rey Manga, Kodansha, and Studio Madhouse. Please support the official release!

**Author Note:** Hello all, Raza here! Sorry about the wait as always though this time I did have a legitimate excuse, finals… yeah I know eww… but anyway I'm back and by now I'm sure you all know… that's right folks… it's with a heavy heart that I have to say… Princess Resurrection has finally come to an end… Now, if you're like me, I'm sure the ending fills you with both a sense of sadness and… if we're being completely honest, a little disappointment. I mean the series had so much potential especially in the beginning but then… I don't know… I felt like maybe Yasunori Mistunaga lost his way or something… a lot of things just… didn't seem to jive well (know what I mean?) especially during the middle of the series and even the ending which just kind of had me saying "what?" That's why I'll be sure to make this final as awesome possible so please give me whatever feedback you guys can! But anyway, that's enough for the time being… more on that and other stuff at the bottom. Right now, regardless of the ending and how things could've turned out… I just want to thank you Yasunori Mistunaga… thank you for bringing us this wonderful adventure/world (*bows in respect*)! And most importantly, I want to thank you… Hime, Hiro, thank you Riza and Reiri, Nakua, thank you Flandre, Francesca, Princess Sherwood, even you Ryu-Ryu. Thank you all so very much! I had a blast! May we meet again somewhere somehow; I'll pour the tea…

Enjoy the story guys! It's my tribute to the ending of this great wonderful series!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Condemned to Rule:**

* * *

The next few days went by rather quickly. No sooner did Hime's father leave did several royal guards appear pulling up in their fancy white cars wearing their fancy white suits… it was kind of irritating in fact. How they just up and appeared so prim and polished despite everything that had happened, but they were respectful, and they were kind, and indeed upon seeing Hime and her gang completely covered in wounds and bruises, they immediately tended to their injuries… no questions asked… no delays… no prodding or cheering, no not even smiling…

They knew… of course they all knew… the looks of Hime and her gang hell the state of the room said it all… the time of war had indeed come to an end… the time of grieving, however, had only just begun…

And so they were silent… Yes, that's right, they were all silent as the guards and their medics went about patching them all up and cleaning Hiro off for he was as the only one among them whose wounds were almost healed. Riza and Reiri weren't too far behind and Sherwood herself wasn't bad at all…

But Hime… Hime was a completely different story…

Her regenerative ability had served her well but now it seemed she was at her limit as she wobbled on her feet titling dangerously off balance. Hiro moved in to help but Sherwood was closer and so she was the one who caught her as she gently helped her sister settle on the ground…

"I've got you Onee-sama…" Sherwood said as she sank to her knees beside her sister. Hime didn't say a word, not a single word as she finally turned around to sit facing them, a subtle frown the only feature on her face as her bangs covered up her eyes, a few droplets of sweat clinging to the ends of her bloody blonde hair. Sherwood hesitated for a second before attempting to speak again but then Hime held up her hand, she lifted her head and that's when they saw it… her face… and the lifeless expression she carried…

And at first glance… it must have seemed like she was just as indifferent as ever… the same old Hime… it certainly put the guards at ease… but to those who knew her well… to Hiro, Sherwood, Riza, Reiri… that expression was not Hime. No rather it bore a different kind of indifference, one that hid her soul, one that lied about her anguish, and it was the worst kind of expression they could have seen on her face. That even as Hime relaxed her body allowing the royals to finally come in and treat her wounds, she was in submission… like she'd just given up… and it didn't help that she looked like she'd been beaten half to hell… Truly the guards had their work cut out for them as they did their best putting back the pieces of this broken princess…

After about a minute or so, a rather familiar doctor walked in and what a sight he was to see… the royal family's personal physician with his large hands and round physique and elephant like head, his eyes shimmering with love for he too was overjoyed. He didn't smile of course but the feelings that he had, that nearly brought him to his knees, they were nonetheless unmistakable… He did his best out of respect to refrain himself as he tipped his hat walking in.

"Your Highness…" The good doctor said tenderly doing his best not to offend. He made a beeline toward Hime, but he glanced around making sure everyone was being cared for. On his way over he nearly slipped as he stepped across a rather large sticky red puddle. He didn't pay it any mind, not at first, but then he realized quite quickly the nature of the puddle… and the body from which it came as his sights settled on the first princess… or what was left of her anyway…

And for a second he just stopped, dead in his tracks, for what else could he do? Even for a doctor, to look upon a corpse that… _torn apart_… to behold the bodily result of all the battle he must have seen walking in through that lobby only now finding the corpse he knew he was going to see. He was happy it wasn't Hime or Sherwood… but that just meant it had to be Sylvia… A fine trade if you asked most people but that was easier to say… it was disturbing to see… to see princesses like this… their beautiful delicate bodies struggling against wounds they couldn't hope to heal… indeed the royal war was a whole new level of hideous destruction. It delighted in taking glowing things, beautiful, elegant things, giving them swords and telling them to have at it. Even rabid dogs were not so vicious… And so the good doctor quickly averted his gaze for such a sight was bad for the soul as he signaled to a few nearby guards to finally collect Sylvia's body…

It was then, only then, that Hiro noticed the mood in the room had become unanimous. The royal guards no longer hid their happiness; no rather they had none left to hide as they continued patching Hime up snatching glances at the two unfortunate guards who went over to Sylvia's remains… Where to begin? There were no arms to fold, no eyes to close… hardly even a body to pick up… just _pieces_… here and there, scattered and unevenly cut. The guards simply stared, blinking quite frequently to avoid staring for too long, the bits of soggy bone with string like flesh connecting pieces that were jammed together, it might have been easier to just leave the room, close the door and call that her coffin… but they did their best and for the sake of sanity they worked quickly taking out a shawl and wrapping it over her head—or at least what looked like her head—before putting the rest of her in a rather stylish box—not quite a coffin but not quite a black bag. The box was nonetheless fit for royalty as Princess Sylvia was totted away with honor and dignity… the least anyone could do for her now…

And that was that. It was time to go home for whatever that was worth. The royal guards finished bandaging up everyone and after a few subtle attempts they eventually managed to get them all on their feet. Most of them could stand but Hime still wobbled. Hiro wanted so much to carry her, to support her especially now, here after everything they had been through, but once again Sherwood was closer and Hiro just sighed as they finally walked out of that room back toward that war-torn lobby…

"Fuga Fuga!" Flandre called as she saw Hime and the gang walking down the stairs. She rushed over to her master's side, a small eye-patch the only treatment for her wounds… well that and a recharged battery… at least until the Professor could properly fix her. Francesca too was there having left before to get her own battery recharged, she walked over to Sherwood with Ryu-Ryu by her side and so the entire group was together once again as they all made their way toward the busted door frame of Sylvia's mansion.

Near the front doors, passed the numerous royal guards still buzzing in and out, a familiar band of monsters (and one human) quietly waited to the side, Mikasa, her sister Hatsuse, the Flyman, and of course Madeleine. They just stared on in silent respect… but Madeleine… she shifted around restlessly as Hime got closer. She wanted to say something, that much was certain but she was still cursed and so she couldn't speak… perhaps instead she wanted to hug the princess as she had only a few times before, communicating the words of her silent mouth with the touch of her screaming heart. But even so as if a testament to Hime's true mood, the cool princess simply walked or rather limped right on pass without so much as a second glance as Hiro and the gang followed quietly in toe… Mikasa just put her hand on the mermaid's shoulder giving her a reassuring look before they both bowed along with the Flyman watching that beautiful condemned princess as she left…

Mikasa's sister, Hatsuse, also bowed though that was considerably difficult for her given she was in a wheelchair with some crutches on her lap… she kept a curious eye open doing her best to catch a glimpse of the woman who had given their mistress so much trouble. Her efforts were thankfully in vain… the look she would have seen if her angle was only slightly better… it was not Hime, it wasn't how Hime should be remembered… Riza glanced over at the mermaid who waved with a sad smile… the half-breed gave a quick wink back before bidding her farewell as she along with Hime and everybody else finally left that god forsaken mansion… for good…

Outside it was like a completely different world. Almost immediately Hiro was blinded as he walked behind Hime and Sherwood, the dazzling light from the sun along with the chirping of the birds overwhelming his senses. It was different from the sorrow in their hearts or the smell of warfare that clung to their clothing or the color of blood and dust that had seeped its way into their eyes… Up above the line of trees towering along the hills horizon, Hiro noticed several large vines as they grew well into the sky towering some twenty feet past the top of the tallest tree. It was Sherwood's triffid. So yes, there were… _reminders_ of the war here and there including the torn up mansion behind them, but it was like the world wanted them to forget… providing them with beauty so they wouldn't remember the horror, a classic bait-and-switch. It was ineffective… and ultimately cruel…

Just ahead there was a sort of roundabout driveway that oddly enough connected to no roads. Numerous gorgeous white cars were parked out front and several royal guards were bustling about. One guard stood next to a fancy pearl white vintage limo holding the door open for them…

"Your highnesses…" The guard said tipping his chauffeur like hat as they approached. "Your vehicles have been picked up and returned to your mansions. They'll be out front when we get there."

Sherwood just nodded in acknowledgment but no words were actually said. Definitely not from Hime whose bangs covered up her eyes like it had so many times that day. The royal guard got the message and maintained a respectful silence as he waited for them all to funnel into the car. Francesca, Flandre, and Ryu-Ryu did not follow given their weight. Instead they got into another limo parked behind Hime's because you know… one limo wasn't enough, and so the cars finally pulled off driving down the beaten path toward the bottom of the hill… and there was silence throughout the ride…

After that, both Sherwood's and Hime's mansions were abuzz with life. Royal guards were coming and going, doctors were stopping by, emissaries and ambassadors as well as hundreds of well wishers also seemed to show up at random intervals… Hime met with them _all_, almost always walking right down the stairs whenever the doorbell rang. She greeted her guest and said her piece and then she was gone… back up the stairs she went… before anyone else could even move, before Hiro could say a word, she was gone, locking herself in the dining room… what was she doing up there all alone? That was the million dollar question that would go unanswered… and it gave rise to so many more… like what did this actually mean for them, for Hime? Was she really going through with this? Even after everything they had planned? What was going to happen to the mansion then, to Sherwood, to Riza and Reiri… to Sawawa and Hiro himself? What was going to happen to their happy little family? It was a never ending swirling pot of questions without answers and it drove Hiro mad…

So what was Hime doing up there all alone? Was she thinking about these questions too? Was she thinking up some great strategy, one to save them all and truly win the day? Whatever she was doing, it certainly kept her busy. She didn't even take her meals anymore though, to be frank, she never ate much to begin with. She at the very least used to eat something, the only other time and exception being right before her fight with Prince Severin.

So yeah it wasn't exactly reassuring… and what's more it worried Sawawa greatly. It worried them all in fact but nobody had the courage to knock on that dining room door… only Flandre seemed to go in and out but even then rarely at that as everyone, that's right everyone (yes even Riza) was busy with the sheer amount of people coming and going. This wasn't quite the victory Hiro had imaged… though that was perhaps a mutual feeling for all them… It just really got to the young blood warrior as he passed by the lobby stairs every night on his way to bed, simply exhausted from the day's activities, he'd look up longingly and sure enough… there she'd be… there was Hime walking down the stairs step by step, smiling her usual smile… and it meant the world to Hiro to see as he sighed and said "oh thank god…" rubbing his tired eyes, it was only when he turned to look back that he realized no one was there…

"Damn it…" Hiro groaned as he laid himself down to rest. This was his problem, the problem he took to bed every night since their so called victory… it didn't rob him of sleep; rather it gave him nightmares…

_Hime_… he thought… _I just want to see you again…_

* * *

_Hime…_

_Can you hear me? Hello?_

_Hime…_

_Are you there?_

_If you are, if you can hear me, can I ask you something?_

_**Was I able to protect you?**_

_Was I able to make you proud?_

_Hey… _

_Was I able to save you?_

_Tell me please. Even if you have to lie… can you say 'yes' and laugh for me? Like you always do, and sip your tea with that small smile hanging off the side of your face, and your soft brow with your eyes closed… when the sun would hit your face… and you would glow for me… and I'd say "Oh…" You'd chuckle "fufu…" And everything would be alright…_

_Hime?_

* * *

Hiro exhaled sharply as he felt his head being lifted from his pillow. He was still asleep but he could in the back of his mind, feel a supple slender tender hand as it scooped his head gently up allowing him to smell the sweetest smell on earth… then to add to his comfort for he was in paradise, perhaps he was even falling deeper into sleep, he felt a warm sensation in his throat as he tasted blood in his mouth, a taste more than familiar, nay, unmistakable, "Hime…" he mumbled through his half asleep half awake slurping, his eyes quivered as they prepared themselves to open. _Hime_! He thought as his mind suddenly started to bustle with thoughts.

"No Hiro…" He heard that voice… that unquestionable voice though flat and emotionless, it was powerful… and soothing as it coed him down and all the energy coursing through his veins cut out from under him. He listened intently to the words being spoken as he felt a puff of warm air gently caress his cheek and an immaculate pair of lips brought their beauty and softness to his ear.

_Sleep… _

That's all he heard… And for some reason that to this day he could not explain, Hiro slipped right back into sleep… there were murmurs yes, whispers, like more was being said but Hiro could not hear them as his body obeyed the command given and he slipped off out of space and time. Was it a dream? Was it reality? Maybe. Maybe not. But one thing was certain… when Hiro came to that very next morning… there was the slightest smear of blood running down the side of his lips… and when he rushed over finally bursting through the dining room door… Hime was gone… she was gone… and in her stead there was a note. _Danke_… was all it said…

"Reiri…" Hiro gasped out of breath as he ran back down the stairs to the vampire's basement side bedroom. He busted through her doors, feeling a bit guilty as he did, he rushed over to Reiri's casket and there the vampire was, sleeping peacefully with her arms folded, like a corpse, a beautiful corpse. "Reiri?" He whispered to her but she did not stir, the only sound in the room was her soft breathing. "Reiri." Hiro said again being a bit more forceful as he started to sweat thinking about all the time he was wasting. "Reiri!" The young man shouted as he bent over the vampire's casket to shake her.

"Fufu… Hiro? Is that you?" The vampire's beautiful and all too alluring voice suddenly filled his ears as Hiro, like a fat rat in a trap, felt his arms and his legs being bound by Reiri who all but clamped her body onto his own pulling the poor boy's blushing face down into her chest. "Come to play this early in the morning? Fufu!"

"Reiri! Wait stop! Reiri!" Hiro squealed as he… among other things… fell on top of her casket shaking it as it squeaked on the floor. A loud thumping noise came from next door and two seconds later, a half-naked Riza wobbled in.

"What the fuck!" She yawn-screamed as blood instantly rushed to her face at the sight of Reiri and Hiro in such a… _compromising_ position. She was going to say something more but then she slipped on her way in and fell back asleep as she hit the ground.

"Reiri… please…" Hiro begged through gasps for air and freedom. It was unlikely Reiri heard him then considering he was snuggly suffocating underneath her well-sized bosom but rather she must have felt the desperation in his flailing as the beautiful sleepy vampire finally let the young man go. "I can't find Hime…" He choked straightening himself up. "I can't find her. When I went into the dining room, all I found was this…" He handed her the note.

Reiri took a second to read it before repeating it aloud. "Danke…" She said as she stared at the piece of paper and a few awkward seconds passed by.

"What does that mean?" Hiro finally asked.

Reiri just looked him straight in the eyes. "It means 'thank you'…" The vampire said and Hiro nodded as he got up to leave.

"Hiro…" She called after him but he was gone.

_Flandre_… _I have to find Flandre…_ Hiro thought desperately as he rushed off to search the rest of the mansion. He went room to room half hoping to find the little robomaid and half hoping to simply find Hime. He didn't find either of them… not even a stray "fuga" as he practically turned the mansion upside down. Riza, Reiri, and Sawawa also joined in but everywhere they looked there was silence, not even a trace… It wasn't long before Hiro picked up the phone and called for help.

"H-hello?"

"Princess Sherwood?"

"*Yawn* H-Hiro? Is that you? What's the meaning of this? Calling me so early…"

"I'm sorry Princess Sherwood. I'm really very sorry. It's just… we have a problem. We can't find Hime…"

"W-what *yawn* what was that?"

Hiro let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his eyes and face. "We can't find Hime…" His voice nearly broke as he said it again. "Flandre is also missing. We've looked all throughout the house but all we've managed to find was a note… (The car is still here too…)"

"Wait slow down Hiro… What'd the note say?"

"_Danke_—"

"I'll be right over."

"Wait what!? Princess Sherwood what's going—?"

*Click*

"H-hello? Hello? Damnit!" Hiro snarled as he slammed the phone back down… "WHY CAN'T ANYONE JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He yelled, not even realizing he was yelling. It was getting to be too much. All the signs he'd let slip by, all the worrying he'd done, all the concerns he had and now this? He was just about desperate enough to beg Nakua for help… he'd have to tell Sawawa to make some Ohagi again… but no he stopped right there as he calmed himself rather quickly… it was a trait he'd learned from Hime, to keep level headed even when things went farther than expected… and it just wasn't in him to get angry… at least not for long… _Hime_… the thought of her sustained him as he prayed for Sherwood's quick arrival.

Soon an hour had passed… and Sherwood still hadn't shown up… Hiro decided to leave the lobby and take a break from staring out the windows… He heard his stomach growl but he wasn't really hungry… he headed toward the kitchen anyway to at least attempt to eat breakfast… it'd make Sawawa smile if nothing else… as the young man approached the delicious smelling room on the far east side of the mansion, he heard two familiar voices as they echoed throughout the hall… he was going to open the door and walk right in but then he stopped dead in his tracks…

"…sure you say that but what will you do now with Hime-sama gone?" Reiri asked and Hiro's heart just about broke…

"Me?" Riza's voice echoed throughout the hall. "Well I don't really know… I mean sheesh you'd think Hime would give us some warning before she'd just… you know… up and leave… but I guess now I'll finally hit the road with Rudy and Aida…"

"Oh you mean those two frisky bitches?"

"Can it Reiri… you know it's your fault! Because of you following us that day when we attacked Dunken the Senate suspects them along with me of being vampire spies!"

"That was two years ago!"

"Yeah well whatever… The only reason none of us have been put on trial yet is because of Hime and the fact that we were… _participating_ in the royal war on her behalf… the generals back at the senate are jackasses but even they wouldn't mess with a royal… now that Hime's gone though, and the war is over… it's time to head out and get back to work… so try not to start another fight when they get here will ya?"

"They're coming today?"

"No not today… I didn't exactly know Hime was leaving… But I'll give them a call in a little while and they'll probably be up here tomorrow…"

"I see… then it's back to work?"

"Yeah… back to doing what my kind does best…"

"Hunting my kind…"

"Yep… Hmpf… maybe I'll even see you on the battlefield!"

"Tsst please…" Reiri sighed rolling her eyes.

"Heheh! What do you plan to do Reiri?"

"Well I guess I'll also try to find a new place to live… after Kinisky's bout against me, I'm on quite good terms with the rest of the Vampire Society… in fact maybe I can even get them to sanction me my own lands since my church was destroyed and never rebuilt…" Reiri said with a small grin but right as she said that, the faint sound of shuffling caught their attention as both Reiri and Riza turned toward the door and saw Hiro as he walked away…

"Oh shit…" Riza groaned shaking her head… "DAMNIT!" She spat biting her lip… "HIRO!"

"Wait Riza…"

"Eh?"

"Hiro isn't a boy anymore…"

"What?"

"He needs some time alone…" At this Riza looked back behind her and saw the solemn look on Reiri's face…

"Damnit…" she sighed as they both stared off in the direction Hiro had left in…

Hiro just walked sluggishly through the empty halls—for they were indeed empty without Hime's presence—it tore him apart, it broke his heart as he immediately turned hoping to run away from the sound of those words, those lonesome words, of losing, of leaving, of an ending to their fairytale… and once again he was reminded about all of his problems, all of their problems… what was going to happen now? Was this really the end? Pack your bags and say your goodbyes? Could he really walk away from something like this? Could anyone? To just move on, was that really what he was supposed to do and Hime just never told him? And that was the thing too, it surprised him actually… in hindsight… how so much seemed unexplained… unaccounted for… that he or rather they all, well maybe not Hime, didn't know what to do or what all this meant… though in a way that did make sense… who'd have thought they'd actually win? Why make plans? Why tell Hiro or Sawawa what to do? Why give them false hope when victory seemed so out of reach… these questions and concerns were for a tomorrow that was never supposed to happen… and now, against all odds, the questions of tomorrow were the problems of today because tomorrow had finally come... and damn if anyone was ready…

*Knock Knock!*

Hiro heard as it tore him from his thoughts.

*Knock Knock!*

_The door! _ The young blood warrior rushed full speed toward the lobby, he didn't even notice as he ran that Riza and Reiri were right behind him, the three almost tackling poor Sawawa who was already there with her hand on the door knob. They flung open the door practically screaming at the top of their lungs, "WHERE'S HIME?"

Of course, if they'd actually taken a moment to look out the window beforehand, they'd have realized it wasn't Princess Sherwood at the door, no, rather they had just screamed in the faces of a small squad of royal guards who just blinked a few times with sweat bubbles rolling down the back of their heads as they all just stared at one another.

"She's not here…" called a feminine voice from behind the guards and Hiro along with everyone looked over and there was Sherwood in the back with Ryu-Ryu by her side. "Sorry I'm late…" She said walking past the guards who were already bowing. "I had to send Francesca back to the Professor's so I walked here… drive me back won't you Hiro? (And were you all planning on screaming in my face when I arrived?)"

"Where's Hime?" Riza scuffed ignoring the young princess.

"Tsst… Why don't you find out for yourself?" And with that, as if on cue, the head of the royal guards, a sturdy looking captain whose build easily dwarfed the muscle mass of ten full grown men lifted his boar like head with two contending tusks on either side. He didn't speak of course but his expression said it all as he bowed his head respectfully raising his hands and there were four neatly sealed envelopes in his palms.

Sawawa dumbfound by all of this but doing her best in her usual cluelessness timidly collected the mail from the unfaltering captain and just like that the guards quickly bolted upright surprising Hiro and them by their sudden movement. They got up from their knees, bowed one last time and then, in a stupefying matter of fact kind of glory, they up, turned and left… into the rising sun…

"What's up with these letters?" Riza asked scratching her head, picking up the one that had her name on it.

"Oh for god's sake just open the damn thing!" Sherwood hissed as she held in her hand a similar kind of envelope.

And so they did.

* * *

By order of the supreme Phoenixes who rule the land:

Riza Wildman, Reiri Kamura, Sawawa Hiyorimi and Hiro Hiyorimi

Are hereby summoned to the Holy Royal Palace to bear witness to Her Majesty's, Princess Lillianne von Phoenix's, coronation.

* * *

"Ho-ley shit…" Riza whistled as everyone reread their letters trying to process the words.

"Wait a minute…" Sawawa cut in. "Oujo-sama's a princess?" At that almost everyone fell flat on their backs. It was a much needed joke even if Sawawa was the unintentional punch-line.

Riza laughed wiping the sweat from her brow. "To think Hime would just up and leave and then send us a message about it… Geazz… why does that woman always have to be so damn complicated! GAH!" The half-breed growled scratching her head with her two hands tussling messily through her hair. "Ha! Well you know Hime and her formal invitations…" Riza chuckled giving up. She threw her hands up and they all laughed as their subtle frowns started to disappear… perhaps a fear that they'd never see her again now dispelled… it brought them back life… it allowed them to smile… even as they read those messages fully remembering the fact that Hime never wanted the throne… they were too miserable to be miserable anymore and so they could only smile—Hiro knew the feeling well… at least they'd be seeing her once again.

"Wait…" Sawawa said staring at the invitation. "Is that date right? It's… tomorrow?!" The busty maid squealed and everyone looked back at the envelopes realizing she was right. "I-I've got to get ready! I need a dress! Hiro you need a tuxedo! I… I need… o-oh dear!"

"Yes you're right." Sherwood said closing her eyes walking in past them. "There are a lot of preparations that need to be made; however, I have a few things I need to discuss with you… both you and Hiro actually…" Sherwood opened her eyes and turned back toward Sawawa. Of course much to the young princess's chagrin, the busty maid was no longer there, she looked around and realized Sawawa was already out the front door.

"Hiro would you mind setting the pot on low at 11:00 for me? Turn it off at 11:45 and it's ready to eat! I've got to go get ready!" She hollered in such a rush she didn't even bother to change out of her maid outfit as she somehow magically threw a purse over her shoulder leaving both Sherwood and Hiro… and everyone else staring in disbelief…

"Fufu…" Reiri chuckled. "Well I suppose I should go too. A vampire always needs to look her best… it helps with hunting… and prepares us for any social events we may need to go to fufu… (I have the perfect dress for this as well.)"

"Hah… you call this looking your best? It's a wonder the girls don't run when they see you…"

"Oh?" Reiri twitched as a tiny vain popped out of the corner of her head. "And what about you bitch hmm?"

"Me? Heh! What's wrong with going as is?"

"A-are you stupid?"

"I don't think so…?"

"My god… alright… let's go."

"W-wha? Go where?"

"You're coming with me…" Reiri said as she grabbed the poor half-breed by the arms and dragged her away. "You're definitely dog-brained if you think I'm letting you go to Hime-sama's coronation in a tank top and jeans…" And with that the two of them, despite Riza's yelling and flailing, disappeared down the hall.

"Right… well anyway…" Sherwood said clearing her throat and wiping a few beads of sweat from her brow… "I guess I'll just have to tell you then Hiro…"

"Huh? Tell me what?"

"Goodness Hiro… certainly you haven't forgotten your manners already have you?"

"Eh?"

"Don't you think we should at least have some tea before we discuss business? Come now… even though Onee-sama isn't here you must have learned something over the past two years…"

"Ah…" Hiro said his eye twitching as a giant sweat-bubble rolled down the back of his head. He just sighed giving up, things were simpler that way. "F-forgive me… Princess Sherwood… I'll brew some tea and bring it to the dining room."

"Very good Hiro fufu!" Sherwood giggled with a faint blush on her face as she walked past him up the stairs leaving Hiro alone with Ryu-Ryu. The young boy turned to look at the giant panda as he just stared vacantly at him… slowly chewing… on bamboo… Hiro turned away, shook his head and walked over to the kitchen to brew the tea…

* * *

By the time Hiro got back up to the dining room, Sherwood was already sitting patiently in her usual spot. He brought the tea set over to her and after pouring them both a cup of Earl Grey he too took his usual seat, the both of them making plainly sure to leave Hime's spot unoccupied.

"I'm sure you've been asking yourself a lot of questions… Hiro…" Sherwood began carefully as she took a sip of her tea. "Questions like what does this mean for Onee-sama… what does this mean for you…" At this Hiro tensed up a bit but Sherwood continued anyway. "I don't need to tell you the meaning behind the invitations, they… they speak for themselves… Onee-sama really is going to accept the throne… she won't be able to stay in Sasanaki… that said…" Sherwood took a deep breath and Hiro prayed she wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to say.

**Hiro… become my blood warrior…**

And with that the room went silent. It told Sherwood everything she needed to know…

"I'm sorry… I realize this is all rather sudden… I don't know when you last had blood… but Hiro… Onee-sama… **simply cannot be with you**…" Sherwood might as well have shot Hiro in the heart as the young man cringed a little. And for a second, she simply wanted to hug him, the look in his eyes that though he'd become quite good at keeping a straight face, much like his master, he was in that instant as a little boy crying all alone in an empty field… _Hiro needs to hear this…_ that was the one thought she kept telling herself as she took a deep breath and continued to destroy his world. "It's just not possible Hiro… you're a blood warrior… and when she becomes a phoenix… Onee-sama will take on the true form of our kind… a bird of flames… if you didn't require blood things might have been different… and what's more… as a blood warrior… it's a custom to have you… _released _at the end of the war…"

"What does that mean? 'Released?'" Hiro asked swiftly bowing his head as memories of Sylvia's cryptic talk returned to haunt him.

"Hiro… It'd look bad on Onee-sama if she kept you around… it's simply not done… and I know this may seem silly but if that weren't enough, she's going to be ruling an entire kingdom… she won't have time to babysit you…" At that Hiro glanced up and Sherwood realized her poor choice in words. "I know you don't need babysitting and I hate to say this Hiro but you need to understand… what _use_ would you have for her? You can't be sent on missions or be an ambassador… without blood you'd die in three or four days… you'd be stuck in the castle condemned to follow Hime around for blood and I can assure you there are places Phoenixes have to go that no other being can venture… and again she won't have blood to give you… you saw Fuhito… and Emile… and Onee-sama… in that imperfect phoenix form… a body of flame… intangible… indestructible… it's not quite the same as a phoenix but you understand don't you Hiro? I could give you a million more reasons but I think I've made my point. **There is no future for you and Onee-sama…** I'm sorry… but you need to hear this… you need to understand… **Hime does**… come now… let me save you… accept me as your master…"

"I refuse…"

"Hiro…" Sherwood said sighing as she dropped her head a bit. "Please don't make this difficult…"

"I…" Hiro huffed as he clenched his eyes and fist shut. Memories of all the times he'd spent with Hime flooded his mind. The time the Flyman had captured her, the time Kinisky had kidnapped him, the time they were stranded for three days in a zombie infested town, the time she'd been possessed by an evil spirit, the time they went up against Fuhito in a city full of evil, the time, the time, the time… his head was filled with all the times they'd almost died, they'd almost lost everything, betting on the slimmest of chances… and yet… **they were still here**… they'd always made it through in the end…. somehow… some way… whether by dumb luck or brilliantly planning… but this time… was it really that different? _Hime…_ he thought as he saw her in the black abyss of his mind, she was smiling that beautiful smile she rarely ever showed, and playing with her hair as she sipped her tea… so close he could touch her and yet so far that as he extended his hand, she shattered… a dream… it was all dream… _But..._ He thought as he remembered all the little things, the slight movements of her hips when she walked, her inside step, the way she twirled her finger around her hair, one small loop first, then a bigger loop afterward to catch the strand between two fingers, the way she sipped her tea with her eyes closed and the soft clank her tea cup made whenever she put it down… **this was a dream worth having**… and one he wasn't going to let go. "I… I don't accept that…" He said shaking his head. "I don't. I don't accept that… I can't…"

"Hiro…" Sherwood tried again, this time her voice was powerful and cutting, similar to Hime's but nowhere near the same.

"No. I can't. I am sorry Princess Sherwood but I cannot accept your offer." He said bowing slightly over the table. "I can't be your blood warrior."

"Hiro…" Sherwood whispered softly. "It sounds almost like you're talking about… _accepting death_…" Hiro didn't respond. He just kept bowing.

"HIRO!" Sherwood yelled slamming both her hands on the table. "THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! YOU THINK ONEE-SAMA WANTS YOU TO DIE? DO YOU THINK I DO? RIZA AND REIRI? YOUR OWN SISTER SAWAWA? ONEE-SAMA LEFT YOU HERE KNOWING THAT I'D BE THE ONE TO TAKE YOU AND YOUR SISTER IN!"

"AND I'M SUPPOSED TO JUST ACCEPT YOU AS MY MASTER? I'M SUPPOSED TO FORGET EVERYTHING ABOUT HIME?" At this Sherwood shut her mouth. Hiro noticed this and realized how loud their voices had gotten… he finally looked up at the young princess as she stared back visibly upset and that's when he realized… She wasn't ordering him around… she never was… she was _begging_ him… "I'm sorry…" He sighed as he turned to look away… "I'm so sorry Princess Sherwood… but…" He muttered as Hime's face infiltrated his mind. "Hime is… she's everything to me…" _Yes…_ he thought… she had to be… it'd be pretty hard to protect something you didn't love… and it was more than that… she smiled for him… in his mind and once again Hiro understood himself as he couldn't help but smile back… "**I have only one master… and that is Hime…** if she tells me to accept your blood then I will gladly do so… however… my soul… my… my being… they're all hers… that'll never change... But if I could be so bold… and forgive my audacity… please take care of my sister…"

"…I… I understand Hiro…" Sherwood conceded, a little bit bitterly. "I can't say I agree with you but… this is your choice… I will await Onee… _Hime's_ word… Hmpf… Blood warriors are often released after the royal war; perhaps I've come to realize another reason why…"

"Thank you… Princess Sherwood… for everything…"

"Hmm…" She sighed as she took a sip of tea… "Onee-sama was lucky…"

"I'm sorry?" Hiro said looking up.

"It's nothing…" Sherwood smirked a little jealous as she cleared her throat and looked at the young magnificent blood warrior. "Thank you for the tea Hiro…" She smiled and he smiled too as both of them sat sipping their tea together quietly…

_I was serious about driving me back though…_

_*Sigh* I'll get Riza…_

* * *

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly and soon it was tomorrow… the fated day of Hime's coronation… Hiro just waited in the lobby for everyone to get ready… It was early, about 4:45am but he was up since… heck… he didn't even know when. It was unlikely he'd managed to get any sleep last night what with everything going on. He was just so anxious to see Hime… to see her one last time, to talk to her again, like always even if she was about to leave for good… just one more conversation, one more glance… one more "fufu" before the end… that's all his heart could really ask for… not all it wanted now… but all it could ask for…

And so he waited, he waited anxiously for that moment to draw nearer as he paced back and forth in his slender black tuxedo the blazer of which he kept unbuttoned revealing his black inner vest. Up near his neck the young man wore a black bow-tie and he also kept his hair in its usual disheveled way, the messiness complementing the cleanness of his tux, and finally, to complete the ensemble, he'd traded in his old busted up Nike shoes for some black oxfords he'd dusted off just for the occasion. All in all, he looked devilishly handsome, yes devilishly so, even as he jittered around anxiously counting down the seconds till they could go.

"Hiro?" A voice called from behind him. The young blood warrior turned around but he almost lost his balance as his eyes beheld the beautiful sight of his lovely sister walking into the lobby. Sawawa looked beautiful. Period. Hiro hardly even realized it was her at first glance what with the flair and the style of her attire. She had ditched her maid outfit for the day for a pair of small heeled black heels and a finely tailored knee-length red dress. Near her face, she had a pair of sparkling sapphire teardrop earring with a faint bit of blush and some light red lipstick. Her hair was the same though but it was also different without her usual maid like tiara on. Not to mention her dress also had two shoulder straps and a v-neck that showed off her cleavage… not that she needed to show it off given its… you know… _size_… If all that wasn't beautiful enough, the young maiden also donned a transparent black shawl neatly draped over her shoulders and she carried a pleasantly quaint black and white purse. Yet even still she was just as modest and as innocent as she ever was as she bashfully asked her blushing brother "How do I look?"

"Ah! Y-you look g-great sis!" Hiro managed to choke out doing his best not too stutter.

"Oh… you're so sweet!" Sawawa brimmed with life as she gave him a hug that nearly made him foam at the mouth. "You look dashing as well Hiro! I actually came to find you since I knew you finished early… could you help me put this necklace on?" Sawawa said as she held out a fine golden chain with a single diamond interlocked in emeralds at its middle. She held it as if it were the most precious item in the world.

"Ah sure…" Hiro said not really thinking still amazed at how lovely his sister looked, he reached for the chain but as he felt it and gave it a quick glance, so he realized… "This is—!" He said his eyes wide open. "This is mom's chain?"

"Mm-hmm…" Sawawa just smiled back and Hiro too couldn't help but smile as the sun peaked through the windows of the lobby and the necklace sparkled in his hands. "Here… let me turn around." And so Hiro stepped back as his sister turned on her heel. He was finally tall enough now, a little taller than her height that she didn't need to squat or kneel so they'd be face to face (which meant a great deal since she was previously the tallest out of all them in the mansion). He gently draped the golden chain over his sister's neck as she pulled her hair away. "This is nice isn't Hiro?"

"Hmm?" Hiro grunted as he squinted his eyes doing his best now to hook the ridiculous small chain (Seriously… some of those things are just down-right evil!). "What do you mean nee-san?"

"Fufu… I mean us Hiro… being together like this! Like a family… doing normal stuff… and living together…"

"Hehe… I wouldn't exactly call our lives here normal Sawawa…"

"What was that Hiro?"

"Eh! N-nothing…"

"And we have Oujo-sama to thank for all this…" Sawawa smiled contently. "Say Hiro… I never did tell you did I?

"Hmm?"

"How I got this job?"

"Ah…" Hiro said vacantly taking a second to process the question. "No. No you never did." He said shocked with himself that he'd never once asked.

"It was quite the tale… and now that I think about it… it was almost like something straight out of a manga fufu! You remember before Sasanaki things were going bad right? We'd long run out of relatives we could depend on. Accepting both of us was becoming far too burdensome especially since I was getting older so we decided to split up…"

"Yeah… I remember…" Hiro said softly. _I remember alright…_

"Yes… it was… so very difficult saying goodbye little brother but it was for the best… I couldn't keep imposing on our aunts and uncles… once I finished up high school, I got my driver's license and then I went right to work… but without any real skills… I was still running out of options… so I moved around…

I had arrived in Sasanaki only a month before I mailed you… our third uncle on mom's side had a place he said I could stay at; a small apartment downtown that he kept in case he was out on business. From the minute I unlocked the door and put my bags done, I went out looking for a job. But after two weeks of searching, I couldn't find anything… and once again I was running out options… I was even running out of the little bit of money I'd borrowed from our aunt…"

"Wait… but… what about what mom and dad left us?"

"Fufu…**I wanted you to have that Hiro**… I was saving it (still am)… to send you to college since I knew I'd never get a chance to go myself…"

"Nee-san…"

"Fufu… don't sound so sad Hiro… you're going to make me cry fufu! The story has to go bad before it can get better right? And it does get better; after all, we're here!"

"Yeah…" Hiro sighed giving a small smile.

"That's better fufu… now where was I? Oh right yes! One day… I got a call back for an interview for a position as a live-in maid. Most necessities would be covered in addition to pay every two weeks and best of all; I could bring my family along… I could bring you… and it was like a gift Hiro… it was perfect… I needed it then more than ever… I hurried to the interview on the day of and it went very well… so well in fact, that a week later, I was called back for another interview. That also went well… very well… I got a call in three days…"

"And you got this job?" Hiro smiled.

**No…**

**No… I didn't get the job. **

"There was only one position open you see… and they… they were considering me but… in the end… they gave it to someone more qualified… Fufu… that was… that was a bad time…

I ran… I just ran away… up to the edge of town, up this very hill… I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was… you, me, mom and dad… so I ran away. I sat here… on that very curb right outside the mansion's front gate… and I cried…"

"Oh… nee-san…" Hiro mumbled on the verge of tears.

"Fufu… _But then_… I heard a strange voice call to me… I looked up and that's when I first met Flan-chan… Of course… back then I didn't know it was Flan-chan… since I couldn't understand her, you know how she is… Needless to say, I was shocked… seeing a small little maid like her out in the middle of nowhere… near this big old abandoned house… I just stared at her for a while as she stared back at me… I was about to say something but then she said 'Fuga,' just like that… and she gave me a flyer… it was a helped wanted notice with contact information and everything… no resume required, no skill list, 'just have to be willing to put self in mortal harm for the greater good, and to be steadfastly committed to the lady of the house,' yes! That's all that was required!"

"Uhhhhh…" Hiro twitched just about ready to fall flat on his back, a few split ends in his hair sticking out… _Yep…_ he thought shaking his head giving a subtle smirk as he wiped away his tears… _that sounds like Hime alright…_

"And so you see… mistress was the one who gave us this chance! And now… we'll be together forever won't we Hiro?" Sawawa smiled as she turned her head wiping away a few tears and Hiro finally got the chain to latch… _Together forever huh? _He stared at his sister, the warm light of the sun bathing over both of them. He'd never really noticed it before or perhaps he was just too ignorant to realize it… just how fragile she really was, the sun tracing her soft fragile form and Hiro realized she was trembling. His usual, happy go-lucky clueless, air-head of a sister had suffered so much… it was hard to understand that she had endured the same hardships as he had, even when he was off fighting for Hime, she was here, cooking, cleaning, saving up her money, she was worrying about all the little things he'd never really paid much mind… but when all those little things build up… they can break you down just like all the big things… or no perhaps even worse as they slowly take their toll… and he never once realized she might be breaking… he never thought past her smile… _I'm horrible brother_… he thought angrily especially as he remembered he was leaving her…

"Oh I almost forgot!"

"F-forgot what?" Hiro stuttered doing his best to shake off those feelings of self-loathing…

"Here…" Sawawa said softly as she reached out of her purse and there in her hands was a fine silver watch… Hiro instantly recognized it.

"Dad's…" He whispered as he gently collected the shining watch and for a second, he just stared at it in the palm of his hand, his fingers extended holding it up for all to see…

"Yep…" Sawawa chimed with a big smile as she stared at Hiro staring wonderfully at that beautiful silver watch.

"Hehe…" Hiro chuckled shaking his head. "You've thought of everything nee-san." The young man smiled doing his best to fight back the tears he'd just wiped away.

"Fufu… well…" Sawawa said playfully putting a thoughtful finger up to her chin… "Not everything. I just really wanted you to have this. I know father would have too… though I did want to give it to you when you got married!" At this Hiro cringed as a dark red blush consumed his face… "But… I figured a little early wasn't too bad either…"

"…W-what about when you get married sis?"

"Me?"

"Yeah!" Hiro said doing his best to talk nonchalantly and take his mind off everything. "You deserve to have a happy life sis… you shouldn't have to worry about me or anything anymore…"

"Fufu… well I don't know…" Sawawa said as she put her hands on her face smiling shyly. "With all the hardships since our parent's passed away and then this job working for Oujo-sama… I never had a chance to meet anyone special… fufu…" She smiled as she turned toward the still blushing Hiro. "Maybe when you get older and can take care of yourself I'll think about it… but till then…" Sawawa smiled as she hugged her little brother making him blush a bit… he was taller than her yet every time they hugged Hiro was unfortunately prone to suffocating… "Let me baby you a little more my baby brother…" And there was warmth in those words as Hiro gave up trying to escape and accepted the embrace of his sister.

_When I grow up huh?_ He thought in his mind and again his feelings of self-hate resurfaced.

How could he tell her? How could he tell her that their forever was a lot shorter than she realized? It was then this moment that defined him, that brought his concerns full circle. It was this moment that Sherwood had warned him about, this irrational decision he had made and now his sister, his only remaining family, he was going to be leaving her… leaving her after she'd worked so hard to bring them back together… Hiro was going to tear them apart… but still…

How to explain it? The sense of duty, of dignity that he belonged to Hime, but it was more than just attachment, it was like a state of the mind, the love of longing he pushed to save her in all her battles, the state of his heart that beat for her the instant Sylvia's blade came nine millimeters close to ending her life, and the very nature of his own existence as a blood warrior, resurrected from the grave to serve her purpose, how could he forget those feelings? How could he just accept Sherwood as his master? And transfer over that kind of devotion? What would he have done if Hime hadn't resurrected him in the first place? He was dead… fair and square and he realized that… Sure he attended school, helped his sister take out the trash, went shopping with Riza and Reiri occasionally… but he was dead, it was pretty hard to forget… didn't that mean his life was Hime's? Just as they'd reaffirmed to one another countless times before, she was the master of his mind, body, and soul… and he was hers and hers alone till she no longer needed him.

**Risk you life to serve me for the rest of your life...**

_Wouldn't this be easier as well?_ He thought still fighting furiously with himself… With Hime gone… Riza and Reiri were already making plans to go their separate ways… Nakua could still reside in her shrine but soon enough, even he and Sawawa would have to leave and then what? He still needed blood… Sherwood was the only option… and while he'd already asked her to take care of his sister it just felt wrong to impose upon the young princess… and he also wanted to keep his sister as far away from the monster realm as humanly possible… (He never really got over seeing her possessed that one time at Sylvia's mansion)… maybe he was over thinking things and maybe Sawawa would simply be happy with him by her side… but again it was just another thing that made him feel justified in his decision…

And in that he was changed.

"Sawawa…" he said taking her name into his heart, the overly earnest emotion grabbing her attention as she gave him a questioning look… "I need to tell you something… you and I…"

"Oye Hiro!" Called a familiar voice from behind him and he immediately bit his tongue… why did things always have to end with an interruption? He turned around but his mind quickly went blank as he saw the one person he knew he was going to see and yet he somehow didn't expect, a happy shrill from Sawawa aptly described the situation as Riza walk into the lobby in a beautiful thigh-length dress… and she was beautiful, something not necessarily hard to see but often hidden under her tomboyish disposition and punk clothing, today she was brimming with beauty as her black dress had a v-neck allowing the pointed white collar of her inner dress shirt to stick out. The dress itself covered up her arms and had a series of straps on either side that buckled the fabric up near her elbows in a frilly sort of style. Her inner shirt was also folded at the elbow showing off her forearms. Add to that two golden studs on each ear, a pair of beautiful dark stockings and some brown oxfords and Riza was still Riza but she was absolutely breathtaking… "H-hey Hiro! Stop staring so much willya?"

"O-oh! S-sorry… I didn't mean to!" The young boy said looking away with a silly sheepish smile. Sawawa's giggling in the background didn't help.

"I-idiot!"

"Getting rowdy already aren't we bitch?" Chimed another familiar voice and sure enough the final member of their group appeared as Reiri walked into the lobby… Beautiful? More than… The vampire strolled into the lobby and it was like one thousand miracles happening all at once, the scent of the air changed, the lighting from the sun dwindled, and Hiro couldn't help but stare… Blush? It was almost impossible for him to blush anymore as all the blood had already rushed to his head… yes… Reiri was simply extraordinary if not, in true vampiric form, the raw embodiment of beauty… that wasn't to say she looked better than Riza or Sawawa now because they all were on their own levels of beauty… it was just that… Reiri was a vampire so she always looked beautiful… to see her even more so… it was something special… and she was as she walked in donning her own dark black dress and a pair of black flats. She didn't wear any stockings showing off her seductively bare and slender legs. Her hair remained unchanged like everyone else's, and too be fair it was perfect the way it was, she wore some light makeup which brought out a pale beauty in her skin with two golden small hooped earrings which completed her face. "If Hiro wants to stare…" The vampire chuckled seductively. "He can stare all he wants… (If you're a good boy… you can even touch fufu)." You can imagine Riza's face as the two of them, regardless of their godlike beauty were still the same old duo arguing and bickering as always… and it warmed Hiro's heart, it belayed his concerns…

"You all look very beautiful…" The young blood warrior said bowing to which the girls just grinned warmly. Riza shied away at first but in the end she gave a low sigh before she too grinned as she walked over to Hiro wrapping an arm around the poor boy's neck.

"Don't go getting all soft on us now Hiro! What do you say? After the ceremony how about a jog? Three laps around Sasanaki just like always!"

"Now now bitch stop bothering this handsome young man…" Reiri chimed in throwing a mischievous grin toward Hiro as she wrapped her arm around his arm.

"Hey I know! Why don't we all take a group picture together?"

"Huh?" They all cringed as they looked toward Sawawa, the busty beauty fumbling with her pursue till she found what she was looking for, a small digital camera.

"Here we go!" She said as she walked over to a nearby table. "I can set it for a time shot. Come on guys come on! Let's take a picture together, we can show Oujo-sama!"

"I don't think she'll care much Sawawa…" Riza said scratching her head with a faint blush on her face as she refused to move.

"Nonsense!" Reiri said shaking her head… "It's a wonderful idea Sawawa… Let's capture the moment… you wouldn't believe how hard it was to get this bitch in a dress fufu!"

"OH REIRI YOU ARE TREADING A FINE LINE BETWEEN DEATH AND DYING!"

"Hush bitch! Let's go take a few pictures…"

"Wha? I… you… G-goddamnit…"

"It's okay Riza… I don't really like taking pictures either…"

"…Shut up Hiro…" And with that they all walked over to Sawawa…

"Okay now the camera's about to go. Everyone say 'Cheese!'"

"Wait what the hell?"

"Hmm?"

"Why say 'cheese?'"

"Huh? Riza-chan have you never taken a photo before?"

"Yes bitch just say 'cheese!'"

"Ah guys… we missed the flash…"

"Oh it's okay Hiro, I set it for three pictures, ten seconds apart…"

"Why the fuck do I want to say 'cheese' for? How is that relevant to taking a photo?"

"Are you serious bitch?"

"Well no it's okay Reiri-chan, if she doesn't want to say 'cheese' what else should we say?"

"Ah guys? Second flash…"

"How the hell should I know!? Werewolves don't take pictures!"

"GUYS!" Hiro cut in.

"Last picture!" Sawawa squealed.

"Let's just say 'Earl Grey!'" Everyone turned and stared at Hiro.

"Ah hell…" Riza sighed.

"EARL GREY!" They shouted at the top of their lungs.

* * *

It was about 10am when they made it to the palace… the ceremony started at 12. Happily Sawawa was driving. Riza wouldn't have been able to control herself, speeding through that wide open desert road, and that was indeed how they had to get to Hime's palace… by driving through a goddamn desert road! It certainly daunted Sawawa as she looked at the directions attached to the invitation (she didn't even know that there was a desert near Sasanaki!) but after much encouragement, from Hiro and Reiri no less, they managed to convince her to and I quote "drive us there rather than have Riza crash us there!" Riza just pouted for the rest of the ride but it was for the best as they wound up their windows and blasted the AC.

To their left and to their right Hiro couldn't count how many trains he'd seen that passed them by, each looking like they were filled to the brim with monsters. Sure enough, as they pulled into the edge of the palace, the actual castle still some thirty or forty miles away, they passed a train station the size of an airport and Hiro couldn't help but notice the hundreds… no, the thousands or maybe even millions of monsters rushing out onto the platforms all polished and dressed up finer than the stars in the sky. Many of them wore great smiles and some of them already had a hue of red on their cheeks as they stumbled and staggered with tipsy grins saluting the outcome they long since hoped for. Add to that the cars and trains yet to arrive and well… Hiro wondered if the whole world was going to show up by the end of the day… on this great and terrible day…

"Wow! Look at all these people in costume!" Sawawa smiled as they drove passed. Hiro just shook his head as he too continued to stare at the crowd, some of them ten feet tall, others hairier than a werewolf. Indeed, if ever he was thankful for his sister's cluelessness… today was the day...

And so they went, driving forward taking care not to hit the many happy monsters walking out onto the old cobble sidewalks… after about ten minutes of driving they finally made their way to what appeared to be the front gates… a solid one hundred foot white rock wall… yeah… it was no wonder Hime thought her mansion was small when compared to her old home, to this massive front fence. It stretched passed the edges of their vision around the royal palace, never mind the castle itself which was still a few miles farther in. They did their best not to linger and gawk even though Sawawa just had to pull over to take some more pictures…

Once they were about ten miles from the castle, just as they were almost at Hime's front step… they finally came across their first bout of traffic as they reached the end of a long ever growing line of cars. Actually, it surprised Hiro that it took them so long to finally find traffic what with the sheer volume of people making their way inside… Riza wasn't so impressed and she was about ready to throw a fit when, as if on cue, in the usual grandness of the kingdom, a royal guard suddenly appeared pulling up alongside them in his own car. He didn't say anything but he made notion for them to follow as he pointed toward a guarded road off to the side… and so they followed as they turned down the narrow pass that quickly opened up into a larger back alley. It must have been a service road or something for royal use only, a secret passageway through the entire town, it allowed the guards to move quickly, it avoided the congestion of the world…

Eventually they made it to an underground lot presumably within walking distance of the castle's courtyard. There they parked Hime's car before proceeding with the royal guard, a few other guards joining them along the way until finally they were there… there was the courtyard of stone sprawling out endlessly filled to the brim with a _sea_ of monsters….

How many of them were there? What a question… there had to be more than a thousand, more than _just_ a hundred thousand and that was just in this small section of the courtyard that they could see. There were kiosks everywhere too, set up on the lawns along with banners screaming victory in a hundred different languages. There was cheering and laughing and dancing and music so alien and yet so beautiful it was like another Earth but with different kinds of people, and through it all, the most extraordinary and simple thing there, cutting straight down the middle, untouched by the sea of monsters, there was a long aisle, a massive aisle of white stone brick as it led straight to the castle doors.

But that was hardly the end of the magnificence for no sooner did Hiro and the gang stand before the entrance of this great moment that the guards who had been escorting them moved to their sides bowing as they did, they stretched their hands out toward the pathway and Hiro had to admit… it made him feel like a god. A few monsters in the crowd quickly took notice, and the minute Hiro and the gang took their first few steps onto that white marble aisle… the crowd went wild…

Hiro was afraid. Of course, all of them were as they felt the cheering shake their bones, their very skin rumbling with goose bumps as the voices of one million happy worshippers showered them with praise. In the end, they were merely walking toward the castle's front doors and yet in the end you would have thought they'd just proclaimed world peace… yet for all that, the crowd, though loud, was surprisingly well behaved, none of them daring to cross even an inch onto that aisle. Hiro and the gang did their best to take it all in but even Sawawa was speechless, her cluelessness completely overwhelmed by how insistent this moment was on its own greatness… **they were heroes**… simple and clear… there was a sick sort of irony in it of course… but even Hiro had to admit this was something special… this was the kind of moment you just had to shut up and accept, the kind that many men dream about, when the world turns and smiles at you and thanks you for existing…

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Hiro heard a booming voice call from behind them… a miracle given the crowd was still cheering. He turned around as did everyone and that's when they noticed the guards that had been escorting them as they surrounded what appeared to be a small girl… a very familiar small **black-haired** girl…

"NAKUA?" They all screamed in unison as they stared at the little spider goddess. Even she was dressed up on this day with a cute black dress and some black buckled shoes. She would have looked a lot cuter if she actually bothered to smile but no; she just retained her usual indifferent boredom. It didn't help the situation…

"State you're business here divine being!" One of the guards bellowed. "The kingdom and you're kind have a long-standing agreement to never interfere with one another! What reason do you have to be here today of all days? Come! Speak quickly!"

But Nakua just scuffed as she ran her hand throw her long black hair. "Hmpf… Is this how you treat all of your guests?" She asked coolly before she tilted to her side to look past the captain, to look past them all. "Princess of Monsters?"

And there she was…

Finally…

"Hime!" Hiro and the gang practically choked as they whirled around and sure enough there she really was… there was the magnificent beautiful unmistakable princess they'd been chasing like a phantom since their victory three days ago… Hime appeared before them with several attendants, guards, maids, and butlers buzzing all around her… and the crowd simply **exploded**… but Hiro and the gang? They just couldn't help but stare as everything else around them seemed to stop. They just stared at the woman before them. She was elegant, beautiful, more than she ever was before and yet she was unquestionably the same, like she'd somehow reached this new level of beauty so great that no matter how many times it was seen, it would be impossible to describe, like it was dynamic changing to be perfect for every situation she was in. Perhaps that was just the feeling they all had welling up inside them after being separated for so long—a whopping day I know—and yet her she was standing before them like nothing had happened. Hime was undeniable beautiful as she wore a fine red tailored cloak with some golden fur near the top, underneath that they could vaguely see an extraordinarily decorated corset complete with embroidery the like more valuable than a treasure trove of precious stones. Her dress was something else as well as it extended a little past her knees with two layers of frills, and what a fine jet black it was—a reminder of her old style yet completely remade, she wore some elegant boots that practically glowed as did everything about her body and she was just perfect… in every way imaginable…

"My apologizes Nakua." She spoke in her usual soft voice and yet it somehow boomed in way that could bring lesser men to their knees. "Captain stand down immediately."

"Y-you're Highness I—!"

"I specifically informed you that I was expecting a unique guest amongst my personal entourage…"

"A thousand apologies you're Highness!"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to…"

"Of course… my apologizes… divine being…"

"The name's Nakua."

"Forgive me… Nakua…"

"It's fine… I understand you're suspicions captain and I myself do not fully understand why I am here…" The little spider goddess said folding her arms, a small envelope in her hands. She glanced over at Hime who in turn gave a faint smirk back before turning on her heel. "…Come Nakua, and everyone walk with me, we have a few minutes before the ceremony starts. Captain as you were…"

"Yes your Majesty!"

And with that, Hime just walked away, her eyes closed, her head slightly bowed as if she didn't notice the world that screamed around her and the great effect her very presence had on her friends, the time and energy they'd spent worrying about her (mostly Hiro but still), to then just appear before them like nothing had happened and yeah… it was just like Hime… but it only made them want to tackle-hug her even more (again mostly Hiro). Yet, as if sensing all this in her usual omniscient way, Hime simply held up her hand just as they were about to move, she said, "We'll save the reunion for later. Right now let's get inside." And that was all… that was it…

"What a woman…" Riza said shaking her head doing her best not too smile… Hiro too couldn't help but grin as they followed that magnificent woman into the giant castle of stone, the hand-carved mahogany doors sealing shut behind them sheltering their ears from the still cheering crowd—Riza was especially thankful for that.

Eventually, Hime led them to another large and heavy looking door. It must have been the height of three full grown men yet it opened instantly, effortlessly the second Hime took a step in its direction. They entered into a parlor like area and it was immaculate filled with tables, chairs, a fireplace and droves of art but among it all, there sitting patiently sipping her tea with her robomaid and panda by her side, there was the true gem of the room, Princess Sherwood as she was dressed just as beautifully as her older sister.

"Fufu… I see you all managed to find the palace on your own."

"Princess Sherwood!" They all said together staring at the cute little princess.

"Geazz is there an echo in here… or do you guys really just enjoy parroting one another?"

"Tsst… well look at you all high and mighty!" Riza chuckled as she walked over to a seat plopping down in it.

Hiro just smiled half-heartedly as he too took his seat, memories of his conversation with the little princess fresh in his mind. He looked over at Sherwood as she happened to glance in his direction but both their gazes quickly shied away. Yep, she hadn't forgotten either. He couldn't exactly blame her, after all, he was being so unreasonable… and while he knew she wasn't angry with him and they'd definitely reached an understanding, it was just something so… _stupid._ He looked over again at the little princess but this time he looked to her sides to see Francesca and Ryu-Ryu… Francesca looked a lot better. All the nicks and bruises she had gotten just a few days ago were completely gone. She also looked absolutely amazing in her own formal maid dress. Ryu-Ryu also looked good though he was a blood warrior so like Hiro he was fine in his own right and now he just laid by his master's side chewing bamboo like always… it was comforting… at least to some degree…. but the novelty of seeing everyone was starting to fade as Hiro glanced over at his master… _Hime…_

"Wow! This is a beautiful castle mistress!" Sawawa said as she looked around the room.

"Fufu… I'm glad you like it Sawawa. Please make yourselves at home… here… this time I can offer you some tea…" Hime chuckled lightly and with that several assistants quickly worked their way in pouring a cup of tea for each of them. Their kettles all poured at the same time like it was choreographed or something, the speed and efficiency, it was almost robotic but it was also regal… my god… even having a cup of tea in this castle was an experience…

"Oh!" Sawawa chimed with glee after taking a sip. "This is a-amazing! What kind of tea is this Oujo-sama?"

"Fufu… you like it? That's good, I'm glad. It's a unique tea, not available in the human world… it's called 'Phoenix Feather' due to the shape of the leaves the tea is ground from, and also because the tea bearing plant is said to only grow at the top of the tallest mountains in the surrounding desert… a desert created by the phoenixes…"

"Oh wow!" Sawawa smiled widely as she took another sip. "Oujo-sama sure is amazing! (But what do you mean not available in the human world?)"

"Hmm…" Hime hummed as she gently inhaled the aroma from her cup. "I admit I myself have missed this tea, the traditional tea of royalty… but I much prefer your Earl Grey Sawawa…" She chuckled again but there was a slight melancholy in her voice when she said that, in her passing glance, not many noticed it, certainly not the numerous servants or guards all around them but Hiro… Hiro could see it plainly… _Hime_… the fact that she was laughing while straining to hide her actual feelings, it was like the war had never really ended and here Hime was once again, fighting only this time… it was a different kind of war… one he couldn't help her in… and what's more… he was beginning to fear Hime had finally come to accept her fate… after all he knew her expressions well—she usually kept a straight face so whenever she frowned or slightly arched her brow, there usually was a distinct meaning behind it, and he knew this look well, the one she had on right now… despite her stoic and strong exterior… Hime had the look of a lamb… that eye rolling loneliness of a sacrificial beast resigning itself to its own slaughter… "Hime…" He called his voice quivering a bit. "I…"

"So…" Nakua cut in as she put her tea cup down and Hiro once again bit his lip. "Why have you summoned me to your coronation Princess of Monsters? Haven't we agreed upon neutrality between our dominions? Now that you are to rule the Kingdom wouldn't it look bad for you to break that policy? It would make a lot of denizens uneasy considering what my kind did to them during our last war all those years ago…"

"Hmpf. And I still chose neutrality between the kingdom and the divine beings…"

"Then why am I here?"

"All are invited on this day, whether they are of the Kingdom or not… we have humans here, we have vampires and werewolves… today all the old grudges are overlooked and all are allowed here to join in our celebration…"

"Hmpf… that sounds dangerous…"

"Yes… and no… this is the City of Phoenixes… it's virtually impossible for anyone to be killed here on this day…"

"So then it's just politics fufu…" Nakua chuckled to herself as she reached for her cup sipping nobly at her tea…

"Not at all…" Hime responded causing the little goddess's eyes to peek open. "I invited you here as a _friend_ Nakua."

"A friend?"

"Yes… a friend… there is no other motive or reason. I still plan to uphold the kingdom's policy of neutrality toward you and other divine beings, however, that doesn't mean we can't sit down one last time and enjoy a cup of tea does it?"

"Hmpf… you really are something aren't you, your Highness? Fufu…" Nakua chuckled as she returned to her tea.

"Your majesty…" called an ornately clad maid as she suddenly walked into the room holding a clipboard before her bespectacled face. To her sides there were a few other servants but most importantly, there was a very familiar tiny blonde maid.

"Flandre-chan there you are!" Sawawa beamed as she got up from her seat and ran over to grab the little maid's hands.

"Fuga Fuga." The cute gyniod said looking all around nodding in acknowledgement and Hiro once again was relieved to see the Professor's handy work and that Flandre had two eyes once again. She looked very cute in her own formal attire which was surprising considering how cute she already was…

"…Right…" Hime said as she took one last sip of her tea. "Well then the ceremony is about to begin. I need to see to a few last minute preparations. A guard will be by in a bit to direct you all to your seats…" She stood up but rather than turning and leaving right away as per her usual direct demeanor, the young soon to be ruler just stood stationary for a moment as she looked around the table, seeing her only friends assembled in her honor, she stared as if trying to collect her thoughts and drink in their presence… "Thank you…" The words escaped her mouth. "For coming this far with me… I will never forget that…" And with that, Hime took a step back and, before the gaping mouths of the surrounding royal servants and her dearest friends, she bowed before them all as they stared back in awe at her glory… and then without another word, she turned on her heel and walked away with Flandre and a good few other servants behind her…

"Hime w-wait…" Hiro called vainly after her.

"Whatever it is… save it for later… Hiro…"

_What if there isn't a later_? Was what he wanted to say, "Understood…Hime…" was what he actually said as he watched the woman he loved leave… again… without so much as a second glance. She was gone, surrounded by maids and servants, like there was no end to the things she had to do… she went bustling off even in the middle of the greatest party on Earth in her honor, after she'd won a goddamn war that she didn't even want to be a part of… well… it was _nice_ to see them putting her to work so quickly… like a slave king… condemned to power, condemned to rule… Hiro wanted to break down the castle's walls and wisp her away… _Hime_… she didn't belong here… oh sure she was born to be here but she didn't belong here… her face said it all…

"Excuse me?" The young blood warrior heard a voice calling from in front of him.

"Huh?" He grunted rather inelegantly as he semi-glared in its direction only to find a rather small looking maid with bright red hair, light red skin, and two horns sprouting out of her head staring at him.

"You're her majesty's blood warrior aren't you?" She said smiling as she winked both her blue eyes at him.

"Ah! Y-yes! I mean… t-that's… *ahem* that's me…"

"Great! It's nice to finally meet you! My name is Milano Falis! I'm one of the assistant sub-coordinators for her majesty's coronation and I'm here to tell you that you'll actually be participating in the ceremony as well!"

"I'm a what now?" Hiro blurted out vacantly… staring at the super cute maid who simply smiled back.

"You'll be participating in the ceremony as well!" She repeated with an even bigger smile. "Now if you'd follow me I'll fill you in on the details along the way. Don't worry, you'll mostly be standing on ceremony but you're also included in the acceptance speech… (Her majesty wrote it herself you know!) In fact, due to the contributions of all of you, you all will be participating in the ceremony as well! You're her blood warrior though so you have your own part… relax it's nothing difficult or anything. These ceremonies have been going on for thousands of years… they're not meant to be overly complicated… their just our tradition…"

At that point, Hiro just stared around the room glancing at the numerous antiques, furniture, art, and ornate clothing the servants wore as they stood like statues waiting on their every need, like each of them were a fashion statement all their own… _Not meant to be overly complicated? _He did his best not to point out the glaring irony… "Yeah… I understand…" He managed to cough out.

"Right! Then if you'll follow me this way…"

"Ah…" Hiro hesitated as he glanced back at Riza, Reiri, and Sawawa who were still sitting down. Riza noticed this and fanned him on his way.

"Don't worry Hiro! We'll see you soon!" She winked as she shoved another piece of tea cake into her mouth much to Reiri's continuing disappointment… and to Sawawa's never ending picture taking…

The young blood warrior just let out a small sigh before he turned a little sluggishly over to the energetic maid. He huffed a bit before she smiled even wider turning around to open a nearby door for him and they were back outside in that long corridor with its large fifty feet high ceilings. It never ceased to surprise Hiro as they made their way to a fancy marble stairway to heaven how everything they'd seen today was extraordinary, and the castle's interior was no exception, every other square inch filled with art, fancy furniture, paintings, sculptures and even more art, sometimes all of the above… hell even the damn steps he was stepping on looked like they'd been hand-tailored for his foot. He quickly shook off his feelings of awe as Milano spoke again.

"Her Majesty's coronation is as much a legal ceremony as it is a social one." She said humming along. "It gives the crowd a chance to see and get a feel for their new King but it also swears her in, detailing all the responsibilities and duties she'll have to adhere to. My Lord, you're part is really just to stand when Her Majesty calls your name and bow so that she may honor you."

"Okay… that… that doesn't sound so bad. (What's with 'My Lord?')"

"Fufu… yes! Simple just like I said! Just… try not to think too hard about it."

"Eh?"

"There will be a lot, **A LOT**, of Monster's there looking at you from the crowd. Don't worry and try not to get stage fright!"

"I'll… I'll do my best…" Hiro chuckled nervously as he blossomed red… Milano just smiled as she turned her head and stared at him. "Ah… Is there something on my face?"

"No…" The red headed maid laughed blushing herself. "It's just… I was curious to meet you…

"To meet _me_?"

"Why yes! Of course! Her Majesty's _human_ blood warrior? A HUMAN blood warrior? Fufu… you're a legend! I mean we used to make up stories about you my Lord! How you single handedly infiltrated Werewolf-Killer Kinisky's land, how you matched Prince Gilliam speed for speed in a fight, or how you and Her Majesty took on a Chinese Deity and **won**…"

"I think some of those stories are a greatly inaccurate…"

"Well you know that's all they were in the end, just stories… but, if I may be so bold, Her Majesty is alive my Lord… that was due in small part to you…"

"Alive…" Hiro repeated slowly.

"And also…" Milano said as she blushed a little bit deeper. "I wanted to meet you because of Her Majesty… I mean she was always stoic… so reserved… at every party, every political meeting… ever since she was a child. Even after she became the master of the famed Blood Knights, she was cold… elegant yes but she was cold, and she never smiled…

But then… when she came back yesterday… I don't know… she was… different… she was changed… I hadn't seen her in over six years… but… I could tell immediately. She was softer somehow… more at peace if that makes sense? Fufu… I guess I just… well… I just wanted to meet the man who could do that to the woman I admired most…the kind of man who could earn the love of someone so great."

"I'm really not that amazing… After all, I couldn't really save Hime…" Hiro mumbled as he looked away.

"What was that?"

"Nothing… nothing at all…" The young blood warrior said as he kept climbing up the stairs. Milano noticed the deep sadness in him and just smiled warmly.

"My Lord…" She said with infinite tenderness. "If you can forgive my audacity I have some advice for you."

"Hmm?"

"I think you should smile more…" At this Hiro looked back at Milano and saw the great kindness twinkling in her starry blue eyes. "Today is meant to be a joyous occasion… so at the very least… try to smile for Her Majesty's sake."

"Ha…" Hiro chuckled as he stared at the beaming maid. "Thank you Milano… and it's Hiro."

"Huh?"

"My name is Hiyorimi Hiro. But please just Hiro…I… I much prefer you calling me by my name instead of 'my Lord' if you don't mind."

"O-of course! Sorry! I knew your name I just… I didn't want to be overly informal you know? Right well, your seat is just beyond this door… take care _Hiro_…" Milano said as she bowed her head. "And thank you…" She whispered as Hiro walked passed.

"Thank you?"

"Fufu… thank you for keeping Her Majesty alive…" She smiled as a single tear drop rolled down her cheek. "I can't tell you how much it means to me and my family that Her Majesty is… still among us…" Her voice broke a bit. "**My uncle was one of her Blood Knights…** Thank you for honoring his memory…" And just as she said that Hiro could swear he saw them, Hime's Blood Knights, standing side by side with Milano. As she smiled warmly at him, so too did they…

_That's why you're a hero_… the thought imposed itself on his mind as he stared at the specters in front of him. They aptly described it all… Milano was a shining example as well… an example of what Hime fought for… what he fought to protect… people like her, the innocent… the good…

Hiro just smiled warmly at Milano as the little maid bowed and took her leave. She couldn't have been more than a year or two older than him and yet she spoke with such wisdom and maturity… he'd have to take a page from her book… he chuckled to himself not really paying much attention to what he was doing. He quite absent-mindedly placed his hand on the door handle and then, not realizing the full extent of the weight he was putting on it or perhaps the strength he now possessed, pushed the massive mahogany door open stumbling through onto a huge balcony overlooking the sea of monsters… and no sooner did he stare out across that sea, the sheer extent of the crowd stretching off into the horizon, he instantly went deaf as they roared with life cheering as they saw him. Did they even know his name? Did they even know who he was? Perhaps, perhaps not, but Hiro couldn't even hear himself think as their screams of pure joy and support and love rang louder than the very thoughts in his own head and for a second the Earth just cheered for him and him alone … it was a sublime feeling… it filled him with fear wondering just how loud they'd cheer when Hime made her way unto that balcony…

The ceremony was about to begin.

* * *

The coronation had lasted three and a half hours and most of it, like Milano had said, was basically preaching the rights and duties dictated to Hime… It was torturous… the never ending formalities reminding them of the so-called victory they'd bet everything on…

Hiro did his best to shut it all out and just listened as he sat uncomfortably feeling like the whole world was staring at him. Hime sat right next to him so happily she was near… of course compared to the millions or perhaps tens of millions of patrons looking on in grand splendor hundreds of feet below, and the fact that they were on a giant balcony all by themselves on the side of a mountainous castle and yes… she was indeed close by… and yet he felt like she'd never been farther away, her bangs covering up her eyes and her mouth betraying nothing to emotion. He wanted so much to turn and talk to her, to whisper to her, to grip her hand gently, but in the end he stopped himself as they listened to the a group of odd monsters standing before them at the tip of the balcony. There were five of them, and they all looked identical, like weird banana shaped monsters with tentacles for limbs—Hiro could swear he'd seen them before. They wore ornate gowns with fine fabric colored like regal saints from heaven. And indeed what a fine choir of reciting priest they made as the crowd and everyone around them were captivated by their splendor… Hiro himself might have been too if he wasn't twitching as every other sentence they uttered was concluded with the name 'Lillianne.' And while Hiro could barely see Hime's face from the angle he was in, he knew her better than anyone else and he knew she must have been cringing as well…

And then it was over… thank god… it was over as the royal priest concluded their speech with a good old, "ALL HAIL THE KING!" And of course the crowd applauded and cheered louder than they ever had that day… it didn't seem possible but it was… Hiro could swear he felt the castle shake trembling before their voices and then it happened…

What everyone there saw, all the Phoenixes of the ages as they flew through the sky, screeching melodiously as they suddenly presented themselves to the senses… and for a second all the cheering turned to gasps for it was like seeing the heart of the Milky Way, or going to the edge of the universe, or meeting God face to face… this earth-shattering moment, it was the greatest experience Hiro had ever known, it was the greatest experience of all time for even time was honored to have one of its moments stained by the unanimity of all the Phoenixes flying together at once… How grand should it be if this happened every time a new king was chosen, it would never be redundant and even seeing something like this a million times which would be impossible, it was to be greater each time, such that the feeling would be reborn and the old would seem new and the experience would be greater than eternity itself…

But that was far from it for as if to add to the greatness of the moment, Hime suddenly stood up from her center chair, surprising Hiro and the gang by her sudden animation, she moved walking with both a sense of grace and confidence as if immune to the stupefying effects of the miracle happening overhead. She made her way to the five priest, a loud melody filling the air, like heaven's choir was borrowed for the day and set to play as Hime walked like a God, the hollowing of angels, of the phoenixes who cawed, filling the world with the shattering epic transcendence that could only ever be stared at mouth-agape, eyes-wide open. The entire world was cheering as the sound and the honor of that moment was seized by Hime as she knelt before the five priest, the center most of which revealed an almighty crown he (or she) took from one of the others, and with careful precision, following the heightening beauty and harmony of the phoenixes above, he placed the crown upon Hime's head. Then, with great choreographed speed, he and the other priest knelt just as Hime rose and she alone towered before the world as the Phoenixes' notes of valor filled all the airs and the crowd went wild responding with the greatest cheering of all time…

"CITIZENS OF THE MONSTER REALM!" She boomed. "HEAR ME! I am Lillianne von Phoenix, Second Princess of the Last King and your newest Ruler!

For two generations my family has fought and you have waited… waited for the day that someone would claim victory, the day when a new King could finally ascend to the throne! Today is that day! Today my father leaves this world to join my ancestors and I take over the crown! Today… we are here to officially proclaim an end to my family's civil war!

And while this does call for celebration, we should not forget the lives that were given and the sacrifices that were made… of course this applies to me as well…" Hime said turning toward her gawking friends. "Nakua the Spider Goddess, Riza Wildman, Reiri Kamura, Sawawa Hiyorimi, Sherwood von Phoenix, Ryu-Ryu, and Hiro Hiyorimi… please stand." And for a second they all just kind of stared at Hime, well not Nakua and Sherwood who got up quite quickly but it took them all a second to process her words as they stared at Hime indeed gawking as if wondering why she was looking over in their direction… they soon rushed almost unconsciously to their feet and Hime continued speaking. "I hereby proclaim each of you Knights of the kingdom, your honor is both in station and in merit… let it forever be known that you are friends of the kingdom! Bow so that I may knight you." And so they did, still working off of instinct, the meaning behind Hime's words almost too alien to comprehend, Hiro, Reiri, Riza, Sherwood, Sawawa, Nakua, hell even Ryu-Ryu all bowed and Hime walked up to the lot of them, drawing a fine elegant broad sword, she dubbed them on both shoulders as the world cheered with a happy fury.

"Rise now so that you all may take your seats except you… Hiro Hiyorimi." And with that they all sat down leaving only Hiro and Hime towering over the world. The fine princess sheathed her sword as she walked right up to him, no more than an inch away from his face… Hiro remembered Milano's words and sank to his knees ready to bow before his bestowing master and yet he found he could not. He wasn't allowed to as Hime stopped him midway by grabbing his shoulder. He got back on his feet and stared at her as she spoke again. "And to you now… Sir Hiyorimi… my Blood Warrior… my Knight… I bestow upon you the Heart of the Phoenix." She said as she reached into her cloak and pulled out a very fine medal. It was golden and appeared quite dense and heavy with an engraving of a flame at its center... Hime pinned in ever so carefully on the left side of the young man's chest… it all seemed so metaphoric… but that was just a polite word for ironic as he looked her in her eyes and she looked back… a silent conversation raging on between the two of them. "This is the highest honor in the entire kingdom, reserved only for those few warriors who go above and beyond what is expected, who through great personal sacrifice and courage inspire all us. I bestow this title upon you Sir Hiro Hiyorimi and though it is called an honor… I can assure you… the honor was mine." And just as Hime said those beautiful, articulate and heart-wrenching words she did something that no one would ever expect… something no one would ever be able to forget… certainly not Hiro for he went white in the face when it happened…

**She kissed him…**

Not on the mouth of course but on the cheek, soft and sublime, it was not lustful but rather it was passionate, though short and quick, the touch of her pinkish lips against his bare cheek and the clinging of her breath as it whispered inaudible things, secret things, things that only Hiro could hear despite the cheering of the world and cawing of the Phoenixes, things it took two years to say, like a royal maiden bidding her champion off before a fight, this was the first and last time Hime and Hiro kissed…

And with that, acting quickly to seize the moment, the bold new King bowed to her hero, bowed to her friends, and bowed to the crowd squeezing for the last bit of glory as the world practically killed itself screaming with overflowing love for her… and the Phoenixes themselves joined in the bawling as they cawed their final caws like a great blessing…

**ALL HAIL THE KING!**

Never mind fireworks, balloons or confetti… this ceremony… it made all the kings and queens of human history look like pompous children sitting on dirt mounds for a phoenix king, the absolute ruler of everything, now this was what it meant to be royalty… and the Phoenixes continued to caw reconfirming it all, combining and mixing with the clapping and cheering of the entire world, and a golden beam of light from amongst the clouds lit up the palace… for but a moment… this specific moment, the heavens themselves shined upon the Kingdom and everything was perfect… and just like that, at the climax of it all, with practiced bravado, the Phoenixes vanished, and in their stead, in the wake of the continuing cheers of the world, Hime alone lay embraced in a golden silhouette of regal dominance… Hiro, still light-headed from the touch of Hime's lips, half-wondered if she'd just become immortal… such was the weight of that moment, of this moment, that all people, monster or human, present or miles away, they would fell a soft prickling in their heart, for all things were resonate with this moment, and Hime was the center of the universe for a second or however long it all actually was as time truly did stop… and no watch remembered to tick… and that was that…

Hime simply turned on her heel and made her way to the door, the five priests still balancing on their knees. Hiro and the gang followed with her, leaving behind that bold happy world as the massive mahogany doors closed behind them… and the ceremony was truly over…

"Wow." Riza said as she massaged her quivering ears. She opened her mouth to speak again but nothing came out. That was all she could say, hell all anyone could say as they walked behind Hime, that one word describing it all, Wow… and it was just as well as a new round of clapping suddenly filled their ears, it scared Riza for a second but it was just a handful of maids, including Milano who winked at Hiro. They smiled with big teary smiles rushing up to their newly crowned Monarch.

"Congratulations your Majesty! The coronation went beautifully!" One of the maids said. "Shall I arrange for your personal carriage to take you and your guests to the festival?"

"Wait…" Hiro groaned. "We have to go to the festival too?" He squeaked doing his best not too sound too unenthused though he really just wanted to talk to Hime already… Milano smirking at him didn't help the situation either.

"Oh didn't you know?" The little maid winked at the blood warrior and at that point Hiro just wanted to go sulk in a corner.

"Mistress! You're going down to the festival too?" Sawawa cut in; her camera already in hand.

"Fufu… but of course Sawawa. As the King it is my obligation to appear before my people and join them in their celebration…" She said smiling much to Hiro's chagrin. "Come. You all must be hungry. There will be plenty to eat and drink down in the courtyard." At that Riza stood up as straight as an arrow which amused Reiri to no end as she whispered under her breath, "Heel Girl, Heel…" She almost lost her nose as Riza slashed her face and Sherwood laughed as Hime smirked and Sawawa took a picture. Nakua… well… Nakua was just Nakua and she stood there with her arms folded while Ryu-Ryu just kept chewing on some bamboo… Hiro sighed giving up. _Let's just head to the damn festival already…_ He thought doing his best not to smile but failing proudly as they followed Hime down the castle stairs to the festival below.

* * *

By the time Hime and the gang made their way down to the festival, things were already in full swing. All throughout the courtyard there was music, dancing, and celebrating like the world was taking the week off simply to enjoy this happy turn in its events. Indeed, Hiro had never seen such cheerfulness, the minute they got near any one kiosk they were immediately hounded with love and adoration, all respectful of course, no one tackled them to the ground which was surprising, but breathing room was a bit scarce… Regardless, as they went greeting and shaking hands they were offered feast after feast of food and drink the like so exotic and so rare Hiro wondered if the King was meant to eat like this every day for all the food there looked more expensive and exquisite than the rarest of diamonds. Hime, polite and elegant, sampled all that she could, a little bit from each kiosk but after ten minutes, she'd already eaten ten times the amount Sawawa usually prepared her for dinner… never mind how much Hiro ate, he did his best not to throw up. Riza wasn't quite so overwhelmed and she quite frankly disappeared around the first stall, especially since Aida and Rudy were there. After they bowed and said their congratulations to Hime they along with Riza and an army of werewolves went about howling and enjoying the food in a never ending feast of feasts. Reiri tagged along with the werewolves but she almost started a few wars. Riza backed her up of course even though she knew the mischievous vampire was merely tagging along to annoy the half-breed and her two werewolf friends. Sawawa also disappeared as did Nakua while Sherwood decided it best if she, Ryu-Ryu and Francesca took to the other side of the court. That left just Hiro, Hime, and Flandre, the little maid driving them on their way… so mainly it was just Hiro and Hime as they rode along in their carriage… suspiciously looking like husband and wife…

"Hime…" Hiro said as they rode around to the next set of kiosks. "I didn't realize that by join your people, you meant ride around surrounded by them…"

"Fufu… what's that Hiro? If you're getting bored with accompanying your master, you can go over to the taverns…"

"E-eh?"

"Fufu… the drinking age in the kingdom is 16… a bit young but nobody ever bothered changing it… please enjoy yourself…"

"H-hime!" Hiro squealed as he looked upon his chuckling master… despite how much he'd grown he felt in that moment like the same little boy he was when she first saved his life, getting all flustered from her teasing. It certainly didn't make it any easier to talk to her as he'd been meaning to do all day, nor did it help that they were surrounded by ogling monsters and everywhere he turned there were blinding flashes of light from the millions of photos being taken… yeah… maybe Hime had the right idea by keeping her eyes closed. _Guess our conversation is going to have to wait a little longer…_ he sighed sadly.

"Fufu… This is nice…" Hime said tearing him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"It reminds me of the time we went to that festival in the human world…"

"Festival? Do you mean the Sasanaki amusement park?"

"…Yes… (I'm just nostalgic right now…)"

"What made you think of that?" Hiro asked looking at her but Hime in her usual way just gave a "fufu"… a kind of sad "fufu" actually… "I wonder…" was all she said as she gave him one of her looks. He immediately understood and smiled. A secret between the two of them… Maybe it was time for their conversation after all… "Hime I—"

"YOUR MAJESTY YOUR REIGN IS AT AN END!"

_What?_ Hiro thought vacantly as he blinked a few times. He and Hime turned to face forward and there standing before their carriage was a man cloaked and hooded as he pointed a venomously sharp sword at them.

Screams suddenly filled his ears and Hiro glanced around seeing other hooded figures coming out of nowhere as they attacked the nearby guards throughout the crowd. He watched in horror as the men stab, slit, and cut down guards before they even had a chance to draw their swords. _We're under attack?_ He gasped as the crowd started to panic and soon enough everywhere he looked there was chaos. He didn't have a second more to process as the man leaped some twenty feet into the air.

"CONSIDER THIS!"

_SHIT! _Hiro snarled as everything seemed to slow down.

"YOUR FIRST AND LAST BATTLE!"

_I NEED A WEAPON! DAMN IT! I NEED A WEAPON!_

"AS KING!"

_HIME!_

The man's sword cut deep…

"Tsst… as expected of a blood warrior… using your own body to protect your master…" The man chastised as his sword slammed deep into Hiro's right shoulder and the young man felt the old familiar feeling of blood rushing up his throat. _DAMN!_ He thought as he buckled on his feet giving a left hook. It didn't connect as the man jumped back, pulling his sword out… _painfully_.

"GAH!" Hiro grunted as he jumped off the carriage following after the man. The crowd was still going wild as he could see kiosks toppling over and herds of people scattering in all directions. A few guards were fighting back but it looked like he and Hime were slowly getting surrounded.

"W-who are you?" Hiro huffed as he gripped his bleeding shoulder. "Why are you attacking Hime?" The man didn't answer. He just stood holding his sword, as if sizing the young man up. "ANSWER ME!"

"You're wasting your breath Hiro!"

"Hime!" Hiro shouted glancing back at his master. She was still sitting in her seat as calm and as comfortable as ever but she was smirking the kind of smirk she always took right before a battle. There was a sadness in it, of course, but also a great strength with the faintest hint of bloodlust—it was something of a treat for Hiro to see her smile like that… at least one last time… even if apparently they were back in a vice.

"A man who doesn't introduce himself has no respect for the opponents he fights, however… fufu… despite how… _open_ the kingdom is on this day it's unlikely anybody with such malicious intent could so easily infiltrate the Palace… certainly not enough to be a threat… certainly not this many…"

"And?" The hooded man called instantly just standing there before them. Hiro didn't take his eyes off him, not even for a second.

"Fufu… and that means you aren't invaders at all are you? No, you and you're men are from inside the castle… in other words… you and your men are Royals… fufu… isn't that right?"

"Hmm… you're just as sharp as ever your Majesty, even after six long years but it's too late… I won't stand down… I… WE must succeed!" And with that, the hooded man raised his hand signaling to a few of his other men to attack as they jumped from behind Hime, their swords and spears pointed at her throat.

"HIME!" Hiro screamed. _YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?_ The young blood warrior panicked but then he heard a familiar voice go "Fuga" and sure enough Flandre was there standing before his master, she held up her hands and all the assailants went flying backward.

"Sending your subordinates to fight your battles for you?!" The man spat. "DO YOU THINK THAT'S HOW A KING DOES IT?"

"Hmpf. Traitors who don't give their names and attack from behind have no right to see my blade." Hime continued to smirk and even Hiro was smiling now as he straightened himself up. His wounds were already healing. "It's a King's place to be at the head of her army…" And sure enough as Hime said that…

"HIME!" Riza yelled rushing into battle with Rudy, Aida, Reiri and practically an army of werewolves behind them. "ONEE-SAMA!" Hiro also heard and he could see Sherwood's carriage racing toward them with what appeared to be a few hundred guards as well. It was a magnificent charge.

"Hiro catch!" Riza screamed as she got near, a few enemies cutting her off. She threw something into the air and the young man jumped up grabbing what appeared to be a hatchet in his freshly regenerated arm. "There you go!" She shouted over the screams of the crowd. "A souvenir for ya'! Put that thing to good use!"

"Thanks Riza!" Hiro yelled with a huge grin. "Now then…" He said turning toward the hooded man, a great fire in his eyes. "Hime?"

"Fufu…" The beautiful King chuckled as she brushed her hair to her side. "**Defend your master Hiro.**" And with that… all hell broke loose. Hiro charged furiously as did the man, both of their weapons held high. To his side, Hiro could see Riza, Aida, Rudy, Reiri, Sherwood, Ryu-Ryu, Francesca, hell an army fighting in their honor with happy smiles on their faces as they charged forth vindicated in their glory. How much they all hated war yet how much they all loved it now, one last fight, one last round, together, side-by-side for her Majesty. _For Hime…_ Hiro chuckled… What a pleasant thought… he exhaled as his axe connected with the man's sword and they collided in the middle of the field.

It was magnificent. The feats that were done in the first five minutes, the enemy was well-outnumbered, of course, storming into someone's capital… It was madness but they fought hard, and the parrying and clanging of their swords rang high and loud in the world, Hiro himself was offset by the rhythm of their fury and his opponent was skillful too and strong.

"DAMN!" The man grunted as he slammed his sword hard into Hiro's hatchet. Hiro parried it down, the thunderous blow smashing deep into the marble stone white aisle… "What you lack in strength you make up for in spirit…" The man said as Hiro returned a few attacks of his own… "As expected of her Majesty's blood warrior… A duel with you would be an honorable test indeed… however…" He said as his gaze met the young blood warrior's. "I have no time to waste with you." And with that the man jumped back, pulled out a pistol, and **shot Hiro in the neck**.

"GAH!" Hiro choked wide-eyed as he fell to his knees. He heard his name being shrieked as he saw a hazy vision of Riza and Reiri trying their best to rush to him. He tried to speak but what came out was blood as he looked at the man. He wasn't there. _No…_ he stared white-faced as he turned to his side. "Sorry…" the man whispered as he ran passed sprinting toward Hime. Flandre got in his way but the man easily outpaced the little maid's robotic movements, he aimed his gun straight at Hime's head. "For Gilliam…" He whispered just loud enough for Hime to hear as their eyes met.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" A nasally voice echoed as a familiar moleman suddenly jumped in just as Hiro managed to knock the man's arm away. He bit deeply into the man's hand causing him to fire a few rounds into the air before dropping the gun.

"ARGG!" The man screamed as he cuffed the poor mole deep in the jaw. He turned toward Hime again raising his sword but the young King just smiled as she looked to his side. There, out of the corner of his eye, the man could see Hiro, his hair as white as pearl and his eyes as yellow as the sun; he swung his axe aiming for the man's head. And so he parried it, the man slamming his sword into Hiro's axe but the force of the impact proved to be too much and a loud shattering sound was heard.

"H-he broke my sword?!" The man cringed stunned… simply stunned… as nothing now stood between him and Hiro.

"Fufu but of course…" Hime cut in still smirking. "When a battle goes beyond skill and strength, it becomes a battle of wills… naturally the stronger of the two will always prevail fufu…" And with that Hiro's axe slammed deep into the man's shoulder causing him to fall thunderously to the ground… and it was over…

"You're leader has been defeated!" Sherwood yelled at the top of her lungs as the fighting started to stop. "You've lost. Throw down your weapons and surrender! There is no shame in honorably accepting defeat."

"Honorably accepting defeat…" Nakua repeated as she suddenly appeared flying down from the sky.

"Huh! Nice of you to help us out oh great friend of the kingdom…" Riza hiccupped as she, Reiri, Flandre, and Francesca all ran over to Hiro who just waved them off. His wounds were already starting to heal… at surprisingly fast rate…

"Tsst… you're drunk dog… or did you forget the kingdom and my kind are supposed to be neutral parties?"

"Well fuck you too! *Hiccup, hiccup* I think I'm going to be sick…" Riza wobbled on her feet as Reiri just shook her head helping Hiro up and Aida and Rudy did their best to keep the half-breed balanced.

"Serves you right bitch for eating and drinking everything offered to you…"

"Can it Reiri… Oh god… *Retch*"

"Do you really intend to let them go?" Nakua said as she turned toward Hime, the beautiful blonde King finally getting down from her carriage. "That's a little too lenient don't you think? Even worse than knighting me… these men you said were guards, traitors who didn't sneak in, but rather plotted behind your back… men who attacked you at your coronation, attacked and killed the people you swore to protect… will you really be so kind-hearted? As the King of these lands is it wise to set that kind of example?"

"Fufu… they killed people huh?" Hime chuckled as she walked past the spider goddess toward the body of the man. "Really?" She said and just like that a low groaning sound filled their ears. Riza looked up as did they all and there, all around them, the royal guards that had been cut down and even the enemy soldiers, all who had apparently been slain, they all started to move… they all started to get up… _they were all alive…_

"How?" Riza asked looking all around as all the dead seemed to rise. "How is this happening? (I really must be drunk!)" She said as she turned toward Hime.

"Fufu… didn't I mention it before? This is the City of the Phoenixes… no murders can be committed here, no sickness can ever plague us, nor poverty or drought… specifically today… the presence of so many Phoenixes ensures this… **it's impossible for anyone to die**..." She smiled as a loud cawing sound filled the world and a few massive phoenixes flew passed them overhead.

"Wah… Hiro…" called a weak voice. The young blood warrior looked over and sure enough there he saw the moleman from before lying on the ground.

"LADD!" He called as he rushed over to help his friend. "Are you alright?!"

"Uh… yeah! Yeah I think so! I'm just a little fuzzy right now… but my jaw doesn't hurt! That's something! Haha… could've sworn I took a hard knock…"

"You did! You did!"

"I also could have sworn you got shot…"

"Don't worry I'm fine… it's been way too long! (Two years right?) Thank you! Thank you Ladd for stepping in to help me and Hime a second time!"

"Oh hell that was nothing Hiro! I'd take a bullet for her Majesty and you! I'm just so happy you're alive and that her Majesty won! She actually won! I… you… uh… ha wa… *hiccup* H-hiro…"

"Ah! L-ladd! W-why are you crying?"

"OH Hiro! They were saying such awful things after Prince Gilliam died…"

"Huh?"

"Everyone was saying that Hime-sama was going to lose and that Princess Sylvia was going to be the next ruler! I couldn't bear the thought! I tried to contact you but none of my calls got through, heck I was about to dig right into the mansion when I finally heard the great news!"

"…Yeah…" Hiro said forcing a smile as his eyes softly drifted off to side causing Ladd to give a questioning look.

"Hiro?" A voice called as it instantly sent shivers up and down both their spines.

"Uh… Hime! A-are you alright?"

"Wait…" She said as she stared at Ladd who instantly fell to his knees. "I know you…"

"You're M-majesty! C-c-congragulations on your ascension!"

"Ladd right?"

"I'm h-honored that you remembered my name a second time!"

"Please enough of that… you're a friend of the kingdom after what you did to help me and Hiro back at the Prison… and you saved me again just now…"

"It was nothing at all you're highness!"

"Ah I see… you got the medal I sent you… good. It looks like you'll be getting another one for your services."

"Huh? O-oh thank you! Thank you so much your Majesty! I treasure this medal greatly… though… ah… I still would prefer my _other_ request… if at all possible… (I just got of prison you know…)"

"…I wish I could show you more hospitality but we really must be leaving now… (and it's been two years since you got out of prison…)" Hime said flatly as she turned on her heel gesturing to Hiro to follow her…

"Of course your highness!" Ladd said with a comical river of tears flowing from his face as he buried his head and bowed… "Hiro where's your sister?"

"W-what?!"

"I'd love to squeeze her… a-ah! I mean see her again…"

"…Right… well she's—wait… where _is_ Sawawa?" Hiro said as he looked around. "Nee-san!"

"Don't worry Hiro." Reiri called to him. "She's fine. We left her at a kiosk on the other side of the court."

* * *

_Meanwhile… on the other side of the courtyard…_

"Wow!" Sawawa squealed. "You guys really make some great parfaits! It's even better than the ones I get in Sasanaki! (Say Mr. Bartender that's a funny mask… are you participating in the festival as well?)"

"Ah… Miss? I think there's something going on… we should probably get to a safer place… (And that's not a mask… that's my face…)"

"Another parfait if you please!"

"Ma'am, did you hear a word I said?"

"I think I'll try it with mango and strawberry mixed in this time!"

"…Right…"

* * *

"Now then…" Hime said as everyone gathered around her. The royal guards were just about finished rounding up the last of the traitors who'd all but surrendered and now a few guards moved in to tie up the leader of the bunch. They sat him up right as he came to healing from Hiro's blow. "Let's see who you really are…" Hime said as she nodded to the guards and they pulled back the man's hood and face wrappings. No one was prepared for who they saw next as a few guards gasped and even Hiro and the gang themselves were shocked as they looked upon the face of the guard who'd escorted them to the courtyard… a massive man with a horse-like head and hair of yellow mane.

"Captain Andreas Dalton of the 75th Royal Unit…" Hime said with a faint flicker behind her eye. She quickly smirked. "How very interesting… tell me Captain why have you betrayed me?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" The Captain growled as he spat at the ground before her feet. Hime's smirk quickly vanished and Hiro's blood began to boil.

"Why attack me captain?" She asked again. "Even though I haven't been blessed by the Phoenixes yet… you served under my father and as a commanding officer, you should know that I cannot be killed in this city… no one can… especially on this day… So why do it? Why rebel?"

"Why don't you tell me? Your Majesty..." The guard jeered and Hiro was just about ready to punch the man in the face. He wasn't the only one.

"Oye Hime. *Hiccup* let's just beat the answer out of this jackass…" Riza said as she transformed her arms and a few werewolves cheered her on. Hime held up her hand silencing them all.

"You mentioned my brother… Gilliam nee-sama…"

At this the Captain looked up. "So you did hear… yes… Prince Gilliam…"

"Gilliam's death had nothing to do with Hime!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT HALF-BREED?" The Captain snapped. "Don't you think I know that?" His voice trailed off as he looked straight at Hime who looked right back at him. "This isn't some pathetic revenge fantasy or some half-baked conspiracy… no… this is about something much larger… this is about the Kingdom… and all the other Princes and Princesses that could have ruled, that could have but didn't… all the other royals that we swore our allegiance to… hoping, **praying** as royal guards that would soon be at their beck and call that they would be the ones who prevailed… THAT THEY WOULD BE THE ONES WHO SEIZED THE THRONE! But they didn't…

For me, that Royal was Prince Gilliam…" The Captain said as a few tears rolled down his face. "Prince Gilliam was the only royal to ever visit the war torn ruins of Terek… my village… I don't expect _you_ to know the name… it's a small trading outpost about 500 miles east of here, on the border of Sharrowind… For years we'd had something of a bandit problem but the King was too busy with the Royal War and other larger conflicts like those of the Werewolves and the Vampires to pay us any mind… It took years and years of lobbying just to get the same answer over and over again… that's why I decided to become a guard, appeal my family's, my… my village's problems from the inside… but then… about 22 years ago, after a decade of small skirmishes and raids… my village was razed to the ground… a lot of good men, friends of my father, were killed… a lot of my own friends, the younger kids… they went missing, probably sold into slavery… and… and the women… a lot of them wished they'd just been killed… That was… a bad time…" The captain said as everyone was silent just staring at the poor bastard in front of them…

"Of the few that survived… many choose to stay… I'd take a vacation every year and head back for about month or so… to help and rebuild what best I could… One day, I saw Prince Gilliam just walking around. Just walking through the ruined streets of my village… He couldn't have been more than 16 or so with nothing but two escorts with him. He came there to my village, a broken place no longer fit for bandits let alone royalty, he walked among us with that sharp look in his eyes, and his white suit with his right hand resting gently on his heavy sword… there was no reason for him to vacation there, we had nothing to offer him... but he didn't care... he called us worthy men… worthy warriors… we'd lost, been beaten, and yet he praised us… even in spite of all that… he praised us…

You see it's royals like you who would tell us we're okay… to make peace and treaties and to move on from our wars and grudges… that the future is bright and that we're prospering… The world is a big place your Majesty… The negotiation table can't possibly fit us all… you may have been the most popular but after waiting so long, hoping, praying for so many different royals in this damn war… a war I might add that concerns us all yet none of us can participate in… to end up with you… with this kind of mentality… that's not what I wanted… I mean knighting an evil god… bringing humans here… I should have been able to fight for what I BELIEVED IN! I should have been able to fight for Gilliam… my men should have been able to fight for the Royals they believed in! For the Royals they would have gladly served! But you and Princess Sherwood? I… we don't accept that… we can't… forgive our insubordination but we don't acknowledge you as King…

So there you have it… I gave you your answer… kill me now and be done with it… even though no murders or deaths can committed here on this day, you as the King have the sole power to kill anyone in this city… that is why I rebelled at your coronation, that is why I challenged you knowing full well that I would lose… to force you to kill me yourself… so do it… let the first judgment of your reign commence… I have no reason left to live…"

"…I refuse."

"WHAT?"

"I refuse to kill you."

"You intend to have me live with my disgrace?!"

"I don't intend anything Captain… You just didn't do enough to warrant killing…" Hime smiled and Reiri let out a light gasp as she too grinned remembering the time Hime said those exact words to her… "It takes a virtuous man to die for his beliefs but it takes a truly strong one to live for them… you championed my brother Gilliam… and while I cannot say I will do things the way he would have, I can tell you this… Gilliam believed in honorable battles… he lost the royal war… he died stubborn, and that's a compliment, fighting to very end for his beliefs… he wouldn't have wanted those who followed him to give up hope so easily… after all… that is why he praised you… because you're people didn't give up…" At this the captain looked down… tears were freely falling from his face. "Accepting death now…" Hime continued, her expression once again becoming serious. "Your village still needs you Captain… and while I can't promise you anything, I can assure of this… **Terek has suffered enough…**" Their eyes met. "With your help… we can truly start to rebuild…" And with that a few people in the crowd started to clap as the Captain himself looked around nodding and even more tears fell from his face…

"I… I understand…" He managed to say as he collected himself. He again looked at Hime. "You don't act like Gilliam… you're too soft and you focus too much on peace… but you speak like him… with wisdom and guile… I beg your forgiveness…" He bowed. "But if you won't kill me then I at the very least have to resign my position… I'm sure all of the men and women here who participated in this coup will also agree… the shame would be too much for us to bear… but we will continue to live… in honor of the Royals we admired… for my village… for our hopes and dreams…"

"Of course… _Sir Dalton_…" Hime said as she turned around. And with that, the guards freed their prisoners and the Captain walked away as did his followers… There must have been over two or three hundred of them as they passed by silently. Hiro didn't realize just how many there were until they all funneled toward the entrance of the courtyard, the sea of the civilians in their way parting to let them pass. And what a sad march they were to see, the weight of the world on their backs as the men removed their hoods and revealed their heart-broken expressions. They had put everything on the line to stand-up against Hime and it was clear many, including the Captain himself, didn't hate her… it was just that… How do you pick up and go after something like this? How do you respond when you bite the hand that feeds you and then that hand pats you back? How do you look yourself in the mirror and call yourself a victim? There was no right or wrong and that's what made the whole situation so damn difficult… gray is one hell of a color to comprehend and sure enough, as they passed through the aisle, Hiro could see a few royal guards fighting back tears with some of them just flat out leaving as they saw people they knew among the traitors… It was the first time the young blood warrior had ever seen any real hesitation in the royal guards, a sort of weakness in their infrastructure that previously seemed invincible… it was one hell of a reality for Hime to deal with on her first day… and indeed, as he looked back at his beautiful master, he could tell she was exhausted even through her indifferent expression … she had performed amazingly to be sure, her words disarming a small rebellion… it's just that here… right now… he was suddenly reminded of just how much he wanted to save her from this kind of life…

The crowd couldn't have disagreed anymore with the young blood warrior for as they looked around and saw Hime get back up on her carriage seat, giving a low sigh as she sat herself down, they couldn't help but cheer madly over their King's first 'successful' battle. A few of the traitors had yet to leave and so they departed to the backdrop of people cheering over their defeat. Again an imperfect situation, rather ironic really for a place that prided itself on being perfect, but the festivities could not be held back any longer and so, in what could easily have been ten short minutes, the courtyard was full and the partying started once again—albeit a little wearier with a heavier guard presence.

It was actually even livelier than it ever was before (I guess mortality has a way of exciting some people… or monsters…), but at that point, Hime just sped things along. She was merely there for show anyway, like a kind of blessing before the festivities really began. It was like another ceremony albeit informal as she walked through the aisles, her very presence blessing all the people who cheered with loving tears in their eyes, cheering for just a glance of the greatest King of all time. They finished their circuit within the hour and Hime managed to round them all up again, including Sawawa, as she led them all back toward the castle for their final goodbyes…

* * *

"That was some ceremony mistress!" Sawawa beamed as they all groaned just about ready to plop themselves inelegantly across the nearest piece of furniture. Hiro was exhausted and not because of the fighting! This whole day was just ceremony after ceremony and it all was just so emotionally taxing. Not to mention his tuxedo was all torn up which meant he'd have a hard time explaining to the rental store why he was returning it in bits and pieces but he'd been given a rather beautiful silky royal coat. It fit snuggly on his frame and for all intents and purposes it looked even better than his tuxedo attire… of course that didn't concern him at the moment as he glanced over at his master who looked deep in thought.

"Sawawa…" She finally said.

"Hmm? Yes Oujo-sama?"

"…I want you to reside in my mansion…"

"Huh?"

"The house and all within it, they are all yours to do with as you see fit… (Naturally, the car is yours as well.)"

"Oujo-sama! W-what are you talking about? I-it's your house…It's… that's your house…"

"Fufu… **I won't be needing it where I'm going Sawawa…** and I've been meaning to give this to you for quite awhile (just in case our battle with Sylvia fared worst). I had Flandre leave the deed and all the appropriate paperwork in the main file cabinet in the storage room. Please look it over when you get back."

"O-oujo-sama…"

"Think of it as my thanks for your diligent services throughout these two long years. Thank you Sawawa…" She said bowing… "Thank you very much…" **Hime was bowing…**

And with that, Sawawa stared for a second, they all did, just not able to comprehend the greatness, the kindness, after everything that had happened today… it was almost inconsiderate of Hime to do something like this, just breaking them completely as they were about to say goodbye… several full seconds must have passed by silently, and then she bawled. That's right. She didn't cry, she didn't sob, Sawawa bawled like a new-born babe as a river of tears flowed down her watery eyes, she was overwhelmed… and so she rushed over to embrace Hime as if that communicated her feelings far better than any words she could've mustered and she was right…

Sawawa just bawled as she clung on to Hime causing Hiro to shake in shook, both from Sawawa actually touching his master and again from Hime's insanely kind gesture… Once again in her usual Hime-fashion, she was able to catch them all off guard… like the final laugh when nobody wanted to laugh… she was just too damn good at that… but still, as if to completely confuse and further shock the poor boy, no, to shock them all, Hime just smiled… she smiled and gave a happy "fufu" as she closed her eyes and returned Sawawa's embrace, holding the busty crying maid who though older than everyone there, was as a child in that moment. She gently rocked with Sawawa as the maid bawled happily clinging onto the greatest woman in the world… and Hiro himself couldn't help but cry, they all did, overwhelmed by the majesty that seemed to glow and blind them. Hime was more than something special… and the world was in good hands, reluctant hands, but confident, kind, and best of all benevolent… she was indeed the kind of woman that thousands of years later, people would still talk fondly of, she was perfection and ultimate kindness blended into one… and they all loved her as they watched her hug Sawawa…

"No…" The busty maid whimpered through her choking tears… "No…" she shook her head squeezing Hime… and yet all the princess, no, all the _King_ did was smile with her eyes closed rocking softly with Sawawa with infinite understanding… Hiro had only seen Hime like this a few times before… mostly around the mermaid Madeleine… she was breaking all expectations today with her impulsiveness and her **love** for them…

"Hiro…" Hime said kindly though her tone was still rather flat. There was, however, endearment in her words and she was becoming increasingly good at conveying her emotions without inflection or facial expression… Hiro of course was simply happy to see her expressing at all. "I need to speak with you…"

"Um…" The young blood warrior choked as his cheeks blossomed red. A sheepish "okay" was all he managed to let out as he gulped down his gasps and wiped away his tears still overwhelmed by Hime and her magnificence.

She nodded at him as she then turned toward Riza and Reiri motioning to them to help Sawawa as the poor maid was still hiccupping and tearing up, barely able to stand on her own two feet. And so they collected Sawawa, briefly having to wrestle her arms off of Hime who in turn just chuckled, the busty maid then draped herself on Riza's shoulder, the half-breed patting her back gently as Reiri held her shawl and her purse and offered her a handkerchief.

"Hime…" Riza said as she and Reiri looked over at her.

"Thank you both for your services to me… please watch over Sawawa when you can…"

"I… I will…" Riza said solemnly fighting back a few tears.

"Of course… Hime-sama…" Reiri whispered as she too looked on in awe as Hime nodded happily at them.

"And Nakua…" The King turned toward the spider goddess.

"The mansion… and Sasanaki will both be under my protection."

"Good…" Hime smirked. "Sherwood?" She called next like she was going down a magnificent list.

"I'll be going back now as well Onee-sama… I'll have to return here in two or three days for some reports the royals down in Wildlife Reserves have for me but I'll be staying in Sasanaki like we discussed earlier…"

"Fufu then everything is as it should be…"

And with that, it was time. They all knew this was goodbye… they wanted to say it in a hundred different ways but they knew the minute even one of them said the words, the entire room would probably bust out crying… well… maybe not Hime, Reiri, and Nakua… but everyone else was about to break down and sob. Hell even Francesca looked like she was about to shed a tear and Flandre was crying already as she stood next to Hime waving at them… She didn't give the goodbye "fuga" of course but things couldn't have been any clearer… Ryu-Ryu too was upset as he whimpered slightly waddling up to Hime who, again in her ultimate and final shows of kindness, gently patted the crying panda on his head… and so they turned and left…

Hiro looked on at Riza and Reiri who were the last out the door as they supported his hysterical sister. She continued to bawl happily and it roused Hiro's spirit, this great family they had, the love for one another as their hearts were tied together, it was a beautiful thing, perhaps the most beautiful thing in the world…

Just as they were leaving, Reiri turned around and bowed. "We'll by outside when you're ready Hiro… Please take your time… and Hime-sama? It has been a great honor… May you always be prosperous…" Hime nodded and with that Reiri left and Hiro and his master were finally alone together.

"Hiro." Hime called again, earning his attention… "We haven't had much time to talk have we my blood warrior? For that I am sorry…"

"It's okay." Hiro said quickly doing his best not to blush anymore… he fumbled with his eyes wiping vainly at his tears. "So… ah… this is the castle you grew up in as a child Hime?" He asked instantly biting his tongue wondering why the hell he was making small talk.

"…Yes. And it will be my home once again now that I have accepted the throne…"

"When will the Phoenixes bless you?" He asked and Hime glanced over at him. "Ah! It's just that… you mentioned to the Captain that you hadn't been blessed yet… I was just wondering if there was a ceremony or something for that…"

"You would think wouldn't you? But no… there is no ceremony for maturing into an adult Phoenix… and now that I'm crowned monarch it can happen whenever I choose. Though I've been advised to do so earlier than expected… there are… _concerns_ about waiting…"

"Concerns like today? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Relax Hiro, I'm in no danger. I cannot be killed in this city."

"You said that before… that you can't die here… that nobody can… just for this day or something? How is that possible? How can you not die if you haven't matured? And everybody… t-those guards, the people… the dead… how can they come back without being blood warriors? Is it really just for this day, just in this place? Doesn't that mean you can still die in other places? Surely you won't be here all the time…"

"It's difficult to explain… I cannot be killed Hiro but I am not immortal… The best way I can describe it is like a force or a presence if you will… I believe humans have a similar concept… the belief that certain places are spiritual or that some can heal… like a shrine, a hot spring, or a more obvious example, a place that you might simply consider peaceful… like an aura, a positive energy, Zen… you may have noticed it here… your wounds healed much faster than they normally would didn't they? And Ladd… he was hit in the face but he didn't feel anything did he? The Phoenixes naturally have a link to this place and it can be felt by all the inhabitants… on this day when they all appear unanimously, that link is at its strongest and in this case it goes against the very nature of the world… it disallows death. The Phoenixes have acknowledged me as King and so I can always feel this link… even now I can feel it though again it's difficult to explain… you see the world through your eyes… but I can truly see it when I close mine. I can feel your breathing and hear your heart beating as well as the wind outside. I can feel the ocean on my hands and on my feet and I can even taste the cup of tea over there on that table. That's the best way I can describe it but try not to think too hard Hiro. There are some things that even I still don't know… Most of these answers are just what I got from skimming through some of the restricted books I gained access to last night. There's still more I don't know and more the phoenixes need to tell me themselves…" Hime finished. Her answer was articulate, perfect, and all encompassing. It hurt Hiro actually… how it was so specific like the rules of the Phoenixes slipped in and out and there was an answer to everything. He had tricked himself against his better judgment that perhaps he could to stay in this city without her blood… a misunderstanding that he knew he shouldn't have hoped on but he just couldn't help it. It tore him down. It robbed him of his inhibition.

"So that's it then…" He said shaking his head.

"Hmm?"

"Hime… are you really going through with this, are you really going to accept the throne?"

"…I've already been crowned Hiro…"

"But couldn't you step down?" He said trembling a bit. His eyes shifted to the ground. He couldn't bring himself to look at her as he begged for her sake. "Let Sherwood take over… like you originally planned?"

"That's not the way things work Hiro…"

"But why? I just… I just don't understand Hime! What kind of victory is this? Please tell me master, why give up on your dream? You always said you had no interest in the throne… even when your father appeared you told him that yourself!" Hiro yelled only after the fact realizing he was yelling all the while Hime just closed her eyes. "And then…" He sighed as his voice broke. "And then you just accepted it… I… I don't understand… if you tell me now that you're happy I'll drop the subject! But… but why did you really accept the throne? Hime… Why didn't you say anything when your father spoke? What could have possibly changed in those few short seconds?" There it was. Hiro had asked it. The question that had haunted him for three long nights… Why? Simply why?

"…I had no choice…" Hime said softly.

"What?"

"I couldn't reject my father Hiro… he showed me images… in my mind… in that split second… he showed me everything… the world… and the crisis awaiting Sherwood… I could never condemn my sister to that by shirking away from these responsibilities… it's as Sylvia nee-sama said…"

"Crisis? What crisis?"

"…Even if Sherwood wanted the throne… even if she became a Phoenix… there are simply things she wouldn't be able to achieve… things that would cause rifts in the world… only with me on the throne would the most "correct" future be obtained…"

"Then act as her advisor… you could guide her without accepting the throne yourself…"

"A good thought Hiro but then she wouldn't be a monarch now would she? And what's more she would be the face of the throne, the face of the kingdom… it's more than just principle, it's politics… I am more popular than Sherwood… plain and simple… she knows that… I'm older than her and I was recognized as a contender while she was just starting to acquire her public face… with that kind of… _choice_ for the throne, could you image the uproar from the public? Today was a good example. Could you image how hard things would be going forward for Sherwood? It was my short-sight that I almost believed it could work…"

"B-but If she becomes a Phoenix then couldn't she overcome any obstacle? Phoenixes who have power over life and death…"

"Hiro… you're mistaking all powerful for having power over everything…"

"That… that doesn't make sense!"

"It does Hiro… while the phoenixes maintain balance and have tremendous power to do so; balance is a border, not a place. It's easy to define power when things go wrong around you… that isn't to say that phoenixes are any less powerful… rather most of the time it's perhaps that they are too powerful… that they know too much and so they refuse to help… it would unbalance things if every crisis was averted… but even so… that's just philosophy… if we're talking about whether or not a single phoenix could actually perform every miracle on the planet… or even if all the phoenixes combined, then the answer would most likely be no. Even for a God… that request is impossible… fufu… it would require the world to have been built differently…" Hime chuckled as she said that last part… though the way she said it… chuckling was just a means to fool herself, to stop her from biting down on her lips… Hiro saw right through it… and he couldn't smile at all…

"So what will happen to Sherwood then?"

"…The Phoenixes have acknowledged our alliance and since Sherwood has yielded to me they see no reason to continue the fighting. She's an _accessory_ to my victory, our father's words. And she is a welcomed guest here in the castle, able to move freely, but for the most part she will remain in Sasanaki. We need a stable contact within the human realm… and she likes it there…"

"And will… will the phoenixes bless her too?"

"…Unfortunately no…"

"But!"

"It is not the way these things are done Hiro. There can only be one victor, one monarch at a time. Sherwood understands that well and she is content as things are now."

"But don't you guys have an uncle?"

"I understand your train of thought but that's different. The old King… our grandfather conceived a late child right before handing the thrown off to the son that won the war. That King then had children whom my father fought against in the next generation's war. Relax Hiro. Sherwood really is at peace with this decision and my coronation. I too am pleased… at the very least she can finally live her life peacefully, undisturbed by war."

"I… I understand…. I just had no idea things would be so… _different_ after we won… I mean I knew things would change… but I just never expected them to be like this…"

"Fufu… tell me about it…" Hiro heard as he looked over at his master who was smiling at him. It was the kind of smile that she didn't show very often but when she did few people could interpret it. The kind of smile that showed her true self, her letting her hair down, a brief moment where she sat down and caught her breath… Hiro had only seen it once before. It was beautiful… she was beautiful… he just wished she would smile like that more often… not that he'd be able to see her if she did…

"Is there something on my face?"

"What? No! I was just… I was just thinking…"

"Fufu… didn't I tell you not to think so hard?"

"Tsst… I was just thinking about you giving my sister your mansion…" Hiro said his eyes still very moist.

"You want to know why I gave Sawawa the mansion?"

"Well… yeah… D-don't get me wrong! I'm grateful… so grateful… thank you so very much!" He said bowing deeply. "It's just… you could have given it to Sherwood… or kept it for some other use like your summer house… I mean my sister no longer works for you since you won't be in the mansion… it just feels so… I don't know…"

"You really are thinking too much Hiro…" Hime smirked and chuckled. The look on Hiro's face though made her go on as he begged her for an actual answer, the look of love and happiness pleading with her in his heart. She gave a low sigh. "I don't have family or relatives that I can care for like you do… my brothers and sisters don't exactly number very many anymore…" At this Hiro couldn't help but look away. "It's unlikely I'll ever see Sawawa or even Sherwood again… it's a good time to be charitable… fufu… or did you forget?" Hime said and Hiro looked back at her. "Your master is merciful and forgiving…" She smiled for him. It was meant as a joke but Hiro just couldn't help but feel a little sad…

"But you must have some family remaining right?" He heard himself ask pushing his luck on the subject. "You still have your father… what about your grandmother o-or your mother? What about them?"

"…My mother is probably alive… and I've never met my grandmother. Most likely she is dead."

"You don't know?" Hiro asked perhaps sounding more shocked than he intended.

"…You have to understand Hiro. The war is prepared in advance. We are… _separated_ from our siblings and our parents to ensure fairness. The King is in a position of power so it would look unfair if he visited or communicated with any one of us. Not to mention he is ruling over the Kingdom which is why our war is waged predominantly in the human world so as not to get in his way. The monster realm is much bigger and so the King can't afford any distractions. It is likely that my mother is still with him somehow or at some other location. I should know everything soon enough now that I am the victor."

"But wasn't your mother at the ceremony? Shouldn't you have seen her there?"

"No… neither of my parents were at the ceremony Hiro save for my father and all my predecessors at the very end. It's a custom in the kingdom… you might think it strange but here the last reigning monarchs are absent during the coronation of the next line. It's supposed to be symbolic that I made it on my own without the King or my parents behind me… that it was a fair and unbiased victory and that I'm worthy to take over… like a final proving if you will… only at the end of the ceremony does the ruling monarch appear as a show of good faith to bless the coronation… my mother may have been the human equivalent of a Queen but she didn't have any real power so she had no reason to appear. I'll be seeing her later though or at least I should be when I meet my father and all the other Phoenixes in the communion chambers later on this week."

"No reason to appear…" Hiro repeated the words to himself. "What was your mother like?" He suddenly asked to which Hime gave him another long look. "Ah! I-if you don't mind me asking..."

"You certainly are very curious today aren't you Hiro…" Hime said indifferently though there was an underlying teasing tone in her voice. Hiro just shied away almost shrugging. _ Because this is the last time I'm going to see you_, was what he wanted to say… he just blinked a few times and stared at her instead. "My mother… she was… she was like my father. The two of them were very noble and were always very formal when addressing one another or my siblings. We were… as I heard a maid once say… a very _orderly_ family… I don't really remember much else… about the past…

By the time Sherwood was born, my father had accepted his immortality, and the Royal War was being prepared… I only saw my… _our_ mother a few more times after that… I do remember her being kind to us then… she told us to be strong… fufu… rather compassionate for a vampiric mother…"

"Y-your mother was a vampire? Your part vampire?"

"…Wasn't that obvious Hiro? You yourself pointed it out (rather rudely if I remember correctly)."

"But I thought Vampires were incompatible with Royals especially if they haven't matured?"

"This is true since Vampire's often lust after blood… of course Reiri is a prime example of evidence to the contrary… It's just that Vampires can make very powerful companions Hiro… if they are loyal enough not to betray you, they probably never will since you've earned their respect. They're noble and view themselves as elegant not unlike the Phoenixes and the nobility of the Kingdom. They also can live very long with reports listing some of them as 250 years old and still very much alive (werewolves too have a similar life-expectancy if not a little more). Of course with the Werewolf Vampire Wars, that life expectancy is dramatically lower which is why we've been seeing a lot of younger pure-bloods like Reiri over the past few decades. And finally, they're also very resilient allowing them to give birth to Phoenixes…" At this Hiro went as red as a steaming whistle. "Our kind can place a tremendous strain on a non-Phoenix mother given the nature of our species… vampires are one of the few races that are compatible enough to stay alive. Anyway, it's not unheard of Hiro it's just very rare given how often a new King is chosen and how hard it is to gain a the favor of a Vampire in the first place." And with that Hiro just nodded doing his best not to blush even more… he certainly didn't expect Hime to go that _in depth_… it was interesting… hell it was embarrassing but right as Hime finished explain, a rather strange thought hit the young man then… "Can phoenixes have… ah…" he began as his eyes met with Hime's… he instantly started to blush even deeper which caused Hime to give him a questioning look. "Ah never mind…"

"What was that Hiro?"

"Ah… nothing it was just… something stupid…"

"Come now Hiro… ask your questions, I can assure you I won't think it's stupid… I think you've deserved a few answers… I think we've all deserved some…"

"Well… okay… alright…" Hiro said scratching the back of his head a little nervous as he collected himself. "Um… w-well… can matured Phoenixes have children?" He squeaked. And of course, Hime, even after saying no question he could have would be stupid, gave him another long hard look, the one she usually gave whenever he'd disappointed her… though happily she'd come to give that look less frequently as his prowess in battle increased, it was nonetheless oddly relaxing to see her scold him with her eyes at least one last time… especially now… over this 'nothing' conversation… between friends I guess… and indeed… Hiro and Hime had, at the very least, become friends as he had grown more and more at ease around her. At first he was a nervous wreck, then he became sort of quiet, solemnly watching and admiring her decisions and finally, after two long years—together, he and she had reached this sort of balance, a freedom of sorts—equilibrium. He freely asked her questions and spoke his mind without fear of offending her and if she didn't want to answer him well she didn't have to. So yes, there was a more open aspect to their relationship, one they both very much enjoyed, a certain air of trust had grown… even if she still teased and scared the crap out of him from time to time…

"I don't know…" He heard but it took him a few seconds to process the words.

"What?" Hiro practically choked. "Isn't that like not knowing about your own body?" He blurted out only after the fact remembering her oh so in depth analysis of Vampire Phoenix relations…

"Yes…"

"Doesn't that… I don't know… isn't it odd?"

"No."

"O-oh…"

"…Hiro…" Hime said looking him straight in the eye. "As I said before, the Phoenixes really are the most powerful creatures in the monster realm. That's not an exaggeration… Everything about us is closely guarded, a secret. We don't keep them from the other monsters but rather we keep them from ourselves. We have to ensure no one party gets the upper hand. All that power… there has to be balance. It'd lead to catastrophe otherwise… the other monsters would be utterly obliterated in an _actual_ civil war between my kind. That's why we enter a 'pure and benevolent existence' when we mature. It is for their protection not our own. We must protect them from ourselves… we have to protect ourselves from each other… that's why there is so much mystery surrounding the Phoenixes. That's just part of our responsibilities. It's why we truly are royalty… we hold the faith of all worlds in our hands…

Of course… some of that mystery has been revealed… like how a Phoenix's power isn't due to our body but rather our soul. Remember when I was almost killed by that ghost, or when Emil appeared before us? Emotional situations or near death experiences can cause these powers to prematurely express themselves… at least to some degree… like an adrenaline rush Hiro, our fight-or-flight. It's not perfect, when we got into that truck accident, it all happened so fast my body didn't have time to react. That's at least part of the reason but do you see now? The situations vary dramatically… and the secrets are well hidden if not purposely misconstrued…

Hmpf… and I actually bet all of our lives on the single chance that I could change into that form and then somehow beat Fuhito…" And with that Hime took a deep breath as she finished explaining and once again Hiro was in awe. It was just like her and he half wondered and half assumed she simply enjoyed explaining things, indulging him and his stupid curiosity, like breaking her stone-wall silence for that instant to clarify a situation so obvious to her and her alone, her voice brought him the daylight when she herself was already in the sun. So indeed, Hime was being very talkative today. Hiro liked that, hell he loved it and so he felt compelled to keep her talking… and to find out more, the mysteries he'd long since swallowed finally explained. It was one of the few good things that actually came out of this war… out of this day…

"What about Emile?" He asked eagerly keeping the questions flowing. "And Fuhito?"

"You are referring to their abilities?"

"Yeah…"

"It's no different when you think about it really…"

"Eh?"

"They may have access to some of our powers prematurely but it comes at a cost. Emil for example and his illness… and Fuhito too… He lost the royal war because he used too much of his power—it pushed his body too far and ended up destroying him. That is why it's assumed only a mature phoenix can adequately use all of our powers. We need to be released from our bodies without dying—something that apparently requires a full-fledged phoenix's help to achieve… To become the immortal bird of flames…"

"But… I mean others must have done it before right? At least one phoenix had to have done it by themselves… the first of all your ancestors…"

"Yes, but again Hiro… such knowledge is likely well hidden… it may even be above me as King… and anyway it was probably extremely difficult. It's tempting though… that thought… and like that human expression… moths drawn to the flame? My brothers and sisters desperately researched it… in vain of course… And so, for the most part, apparently only a true adult phoenix can help us mature.

It took a long time before the phoenixes evolved Hiro…many monsters know this… though out of respect for us they don't mention it but our race was once a slave race… not unlike your race at the time… it took about a thousand years and countless generations and a war for a phoenix to finally mature… and even then it took about another two hundred years for the days of the kingdom to truly begin…

Indeed, even with all the years I have left ahead of me, if I were to find one of my oldest ancestors and ask them everything about our lore, it'd take them more years than they had lived to explain it all and even then the knowledge would be incomplete."

"Wow…"

"Yes…" Hime agreed as she sipped at her tea on the table. Her face suddenly became a lot more serious. "Hiro… I have a question for you now…"

"Y-yes Hime?"

"I heard you refused Sherwood's blood…" At this Hiro's brow tensed up as did his shoulders. "Is that true?" He dropped his head low allowing for his bangs to cover his eyes. "Hiro look at me." He looked back up until his eyes met her own as her piercing gaze stared deep into his soul… this was it… the moment he knew was coming…

"…I know Sherwood would gladly give me her blood Hime but that's not the point. I died. I died two years ago. Fair and square, I met with death… I passed away from this world. But then I felt life in me, your life in me… so I came back… I came back to fulfill the responsibilities immortality entailed. And now those responsibilities are complete and… and your safe…" Hiro said as his eyes watered. "It would be nice to continue living, to be there for Sawawa, to help Sherwood… To see you…" Their eyes met… "If at all possible…" His voice broke. "But you don't need me anymore Hime… You were the one who gave me this new life. I can't imagine living it for anyone other than you… to fulfill that promise as your blood warrior. You once said that you were the master of my body and my soul… you still are… and you always will be… only you… Now that it's over… it's time for me to face the music… and this time with no strings attached…"

"…That's not the answer I expected…"

And with that the room went silent. It was a chilly response… Hiro knew the kind well… Hime's abrupt _what are you doing_ or _this is stupid _kind of inflection that she somehow portrayed without a change in her expression—though there were subtle signs which again were easier to read—it was her impulsive directness that truly smashed the boot into his face and let him know he was being an idiot… But he retained his ground, this was a point and he wouldn't back down from, not even when pitted against the woman he loved.

"I know… Hime… I know… But I've had a long time to think about this. I… I know this is what I want. I know you don't need me anymore… and… hehe… it's kind of soothing to think I'll have a rest."

"What about your school?" Hime responded swiftly. "And your friends… Bucchi… Hiro?"

"I dropped out yesterday Hime…"

"Hiro…"

"I should have a long time ago… I mean… I died… I was checked into a hospital… I never gave it much thought but… with some snooping… it'd be pretty easy to find out that I'm not exactly supposed to be walking around let alone attending school… If that time comes… no… _when_ that time comes… I don't want to cause trouble for Sawawa… Just like when the director of the hospital saw I was dead… It… I don't want to cause any more trouble…"

"We can provide for you Hiro… money is not an issue as with Sawawa—" Hime started but then she stopped. _Could it be?_ She thought thinking it all through as she stared at her blood warrior. _Has Hiro changed this much… simply because of his attachment to me?_

**It's all about the heart…**

_I see… yes… I didn't notice… or no… I did, and I didn't understand. Hiro…_ She thought as memories of their life together flashed before her eyes…

**I exist for you… **

_I was careless… It was the pressure I put on him…_

**Its kill or be killed… **

_He had no other options and eventually he fooled himself into loving me… _

**I'll protect you Hime…**

_Sylvia nee-sama was right… Humans aren't meant to be blood warriors… their hearts are too soft… attachment, devotion… he's just like them… my blood knights… and yet he's different… like something born from being a blood warrior rather than resurrected… you've served me so well Hiro_… _would it not be easier to break our bond? Just as we are now… nothing more… nothing less…_ "This will give you back your life…"

"But it won't give us back ours…"

That was his answer… of course that was his answer and he didn't hesitate. He didn't stutter trumping her trump card with his own, what kind of human rejects a human life?

"Master…" He said with great tenderness as he knelt to the ground before her. "I pledged myself and all that I am to you on that day in Akahone village by those cursed hot springs… I gave all that I am to you… Before then, I… I struggled to figure out what I was meant to do and who I really was as your blood warrior… and now I still stand by what I said… Hime… only you can command me… if you really think what I am doing is wrong… then order me… Order me to accept Sherwood's blood… I will not fight your command…"

"Hiro…"

"After all… how could I ever go against you Hime?" He smiled as he looked up at her and a few tears escaped his eyes.

Hime just stared on hoping her indifferent expression would not betray her… _I could order him to accept her blood but that isn't what he wants… Would it really be better to let him go? Is that really how his story ends… how our story ends… you could have so much Hiro… I thought I fixed all your problems when I gave Sawawa the mansion and told Sherwood to stay in Sasanaki… and yet here we are and there's still a problem…_ she thought giving a low sigh. _Even if we've won, we can't win… _Perhaps maybe it was the universe testing her… throwing the first few hard choices down her lane preparing her for what was to come as she ruled the world…

"…Do as you please…" she heard herself say. She didn't even know if she meant what she said… but Hiro took it to heart and when he heard those words, the smile that he put on few men could look away for there was just so much love in him, it was impressive, it was maddening, it burst from the seams; it twinkled in his eyes… even Hime couldn't help but take notice as she spoke again. "You've earned a _rest_ Hiro. You've earned much more…"

"You're too kind… _your majesty_."

"Fufu…" Hime chuckled smiling softly trying her best not to frown. She hadn't said all she wanted to but there was a resolve in Hiro's eyes. One she couldn't quite place. It stopped her voice in her throat, that resolve, such that even a Phoenix could not dissuade him, truly Hiro had grown into a magnificent man, and the world would be so much lesser for his loss… and even saying something like that, it didn't adequately show just how marvelous a man he'd become…

"Thank you." He said as he folded his hands nodding. "For everything I mean…"

"You don't need to thank me Hiro—"

"Yes I do." Hiro said clearing his throat as he took one step closer to Hime. "I do. You saved me Hime. You brought me back… you gave me more time with my sister… You _gave_ her your mansion… for two years you provided for us when all our relatives could not. Don't need to thank you? You are… the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me…" He watched her eyes carefully then, looking to see any emotion, a confession years in the making, just something to give him a little incentive to drop the charade and embrace her already, here, right before the end. And so of course Hime didn't know how to respond…

What did he want her to say? What could she say? So long her entire life revolved around fighting, around war, around servants… and now it was all gone. It was a relief but at the same time it was terrifying. For all her qualities, her perception, her genius, all the answers to all the questions she'd given him, what in the world was she supposed to do now? And here, Hiro, her blood warrior, her only and strongest… her last blood warrior… and something more… he was asking her one last question, in his words, in his eyes, in his heart, and yet for the life of her she just didn't know how to respond. She wanted to cry, to breakdown and accept whatever he had in mind, to tell him she… _appreciated_ him… she _cared_ about him. Love? Tears? But she had none to give… she didn't know those feelings or those words or those pains. She _had_ them, certainly, but she didn't _know_ them, she was never allowed to feel them. She wished she'd had more time.

She certainly wasn't hiding her emotions, at least not on purpose. It was something she indeed wished to convey, and their relationship had indeed become more open but now… she just didn't know how to say it… how to show it… where are you supposed to start? Where are you supposed to end? Hiro… he was _her_ Hiro… that much was certain, that much was clear and yet there had to be more to it than that… how do you tell someone you love them more than _I love you_? How do you even prepare yourself to utter that immense trio of very specific words?

And so there was a bitterness in the air, not of disappointment but rather frustration, with both of them unable to express their love to the other. Maybe that was the ultimatum of the hour, of their meeting, the summarizing problem that was a metaphor for all the hardships that still weighed them down even here, even now, in this time of so called peace after the war, like staring at one another from behind a looking glass, perfectly able to see, but never able to touch…

"What will you do now Hiro?" Hime asked frowning inwardly… it was the best she could do… it was worst thing she could say as their moment was coming to an end…

"I think I'll spend a little time with my sis. She's taking you leaving pretty hard."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Sawawa always thought highly of you… and she knows that you have something important to do."

"Yeah…"

And just like that, silence once again resounded throughout the room… it was Hiro's final chance but there didn't seem to be an opening. He wanted to hug her. Kiss her… marry her… stay by her… yes. Oh yes. He wanted to stay by Hime's side. He wanted so much and he half felt like maybe he was getting greedy. A stark melancholy hit him there and he realized that it had consumed the room. His fault of course but he just couldn't help it.

"Hime…" "Hiro…"

They both glanced up at each other.

"Yes Hime…" He asked doing his best not to falter. It tore him up as he got ready to say goodbye but right as he thought that he noticed his master doing a most familiar gesture as she brought her hand to her mouth and bit it slightly, a small trail of blood coming down coating her finger… and he was in awe… It was a masterstroke on her part, the final gesture for them to part. It warmed their hearts even if it wasn't as grand as a hug or as sincere as a kiss, it was a symbol, a uniform symbol of Hiro's heart and a vow to her whom it belonged… and so Hiro stopped talking and simply smiled. The time for words he realized had passed and this was the final scene on their collapsing stage. So he knelt, like he always did, right before his master, taking, feeling her hand in his own as he gently lifted it separating the fingers ever so slightly so he could place his lips on the wound she had drawn. It was… a peaceful sensation, one that warmed them both in the depths of their chests, and Hime herself wished it could last forever, like seeing the second hand tick of a bell about to ring, the time was leaving and she knew looking forward this was but a fleeting instant in her life… it would be her most precious memory… she vowed it to herself… she knew it well… _Hiro…_ she thought as she looked upon him as he took the last of her blood into his mouth but then the young blood warrior did something else… he did something so remarkable that for a second her jaw, Hime's jaw just dropped…

**He kissed her hand. He kissed her hand.**

A subtle warm kiss of unspoken things confirmed and sealed by the single drop of blood he left on her pearl white ring finger. He looked up at her, his eyes shimmering… _Farewell_… He whispered as he turned and left and that was it. That was there ending. Hime watched the man she loved leave as she licked the drop of blood he left behind… loved? Yes… Loved… She had finally concluded that to herself… **Hime loved Hiro**… she loved him… she wanted to whisper it, to communicate it. She wanted time to stop, as it had so many times before deep in the heat of battle where in an instant she saw a way… now no such moment of clarity came and even she… the immortal Hime, the grand Hime, the master Hime, was speechless as she watched him leave forever… before they could even be lovers… they decided to part as friends… as equals… no longer master and servant…

_Hiro…_

She wanted to say _don't go_…

She remained silent… even as the door to her large empty dining room slammed shut, the sound echoing over and over again.

Hundreds of stories below, the world was partying with millions of happy monsters dancing with drunken smiles, banners and songs and flags of the Phoenix were flying high as thousands of cheers said in thousands of different languages filled the air.

ALL HAIL THE NEW KING!

And somewhere among it all, a familiar black car roared to life.

ALL HAIL THE NEW KING!

It started as the last of its weary occupants got in.

ALL HAIL THE NEW KING!

A sleepy vampire draping her head on a blushing tipsy werewolf…

ALL HAIL THE NEW KING!

A busty maid wiping her tears next to her little brother as she gripped the steering wheel...

ALL HAIL THE NEW KING!

A sad smiling blood warrior as he closed his eyes shut.

ALL HAIL THE NEW KING!

Lillianne von Phoenix didn't say a word… not a single word…

ALL HAIL THE NEW KING!

* * *

**NEXT TIME:** Hiro has made a decision! A very hard decision that even Hime couldn't talk him out of… Our favorite blood warrior and Princess (sorry King) are going their separate ways… is this really happily ever after, is this really what they fought for? Is this tragedy or is this the bittersweet reality we all knew was coming? There's just one more chapter left… Find out what happens as our beloved Hiro comes to the end of his journey.

_You can sleep now Hiro… You've earned a rest…_

All that and more next time on Princess Finale!

**End Note:** Alright guys how was that for an epic update! As always sorry about the delay… not going to lie, even after I finished my finals I did take a week or two off from writing and when I finally got back to it… editing this chapter was a bitch…. I mean look at the size of this chapter! I think this is the biggest one I've released to date. Anyway, I just have a few things I want to tell you guys and don't worry. I've noticed my notes have become obnoxiously long so I'll try to cut it down hehehe!

Okay so first things first, I want to let you guys know that I'll be putting up an update feed on my profile which basically allows me to communicate with you guys—I can let you all know my progress that way. It's just a little status section that lets you know what I'm doing—if I go on hiatus because of school or something. Incidentally, I'll be going on hiatus for the month of July because of a study abroad program! Woohoo! I'll be back to work on my fics in August. Also, I want to mention that I'll be posting links to art that I draw and music that I think goes along with the story (more so with my next Princess Resurrection story, the spin-off, though I do plan to add some art for this story as well). It's just to give you guys a more immersive feel—so don't forget to check regularly for my status and art, the first one I want to have up before the end of the month! The links will be to photobucket and youtube respectively.

Finally, I really, really am excited to bring you guys my spin-off but if I keep working at my current pace and go with the story schedule I posted, I may never get to release it! So from here on out, once Princess Finale is completed, all my efforts will be focused on the spin-off. The other stories may chime in as I'm working on this but my focus is the spin-off which I hope to have at least two chapters done within the summer (don't quote me on that though).

Oh before I go… I also wanted to mention I was thinking about totally making a super twist on this story since I just saw World War Z and I was really hyped. I was thinking about making something more out of the little coup scene but in the end I decided against it… I didn't want to force something like that into the story just because I was all giddy about zombies... and also I'll save the effort for Princess Rising :)

All in all, things are moving along, just my usual delays and for that I'm apologize. Please leave me a review and comment if you guys can, let me know if you're liking this story or if it's a little dull, or if the characters are a little OOC (I've unfortunately started getting away from the source material as I move on to watching/reading other animes/mangas), and as always PM's are more than welcomed! Thanks guys! You're all awesome! Raza out! (P.S. Sorry the note was still long!)


End file.
